


Trick of Might

by originalmonkeyhydes



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: (because of drug use), (just a tiny bit), Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boners All Around, Confessions, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Feral Behavior, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Het and Slash, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Scratching, Secret Crush, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M, minor xenogender character, xenogender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalmonkeyhydes/pseuds/originalmonkeyhydes
Summary: An ancient enemy makes a sudden comeback into Goku's life. Long-suppressed memories surface again and it's no longer possible for the young saiyan to ignore them.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trick of Might](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/409194) by MzHyde. 



> This is a translation of a fic I've started writing last year in italian. That's to say, English is not my first language and I have yet to find a beta reader so please, bear with me if I mess up the grammar from time to time!

**Prologue**

 

  
_A planet’s power is awfully immense. No one could have known that better than him. Yet, he would have never imagined to one day experience it himself in that way. A tremendous mass of pure energy, concentrated in a single blow directed at him by the mere willpower of one single person. The blow sent him flying as if he’d been weightless. He was blasted against the tree, strong wood crumbling away at the impact like a sandcastle during high tide, and then even higher up above, towards the dark depths of space. He hadn’t had any hope to defend himself against a blow like that. Just a taste of that power had been enough to defeat him.  
_  
_Once he felt himself falling down again, he couldn’t even believe he had survived. HIs body ached horribly. Jolts of pain pierced his brain with every little movement of his muscles and joints. His burned skin was throbbing, exposed flesh burning due to the contact with oxygen. Around him there was just darkness and confusing flashes. Only pain was left to remind him he was truly still alive. Too weak and broken to believe it, but alive._

  
_His ears were ringing. His mind couldn’t make up what had just happened. The only thing he could remember was a blinding flash or light and then nothing else. He spent a seemingly endless amount of time at mercy of vertigo. When he opened his eyes again he realized what was causing that dizziness. He was in space. Around him, the stuffed, hermetic walls of one of his emergency shuttles. Out of the window, he could make out the shape of a blue sphere growing smaller and smaller. The great branches of the Tree of Power were falling, withered like his hopes of conquest, and giving back to the planet the energy they’d previously stolen. In the end, the strong trunk collapsed too, wasting away into a bright spiral of light._  
Thus the curtain fell on his dreams of conquest.  
  
_Or did it?  
_  
_Clenching his fist, he found some relief, just enough to close his eyes once again. He could still feel them in the tight grasp of his hand, seeds of the Tree of Might, still slick form fruit pulp. A tired smile bent his bruised lips.  
_  
_No, it wasn’t over yet. It couldn’t be over. Not now that he’d finally found another survivor, another saiyan that had escaped from the destruction of their planet.  
_  
_Though badly injured, he was still alive. And he was holding his return ticket in his hand. The taste of blood in his mouth seemed to grow sweeter. Not everything was lost.  
_  
I’ll be back, Kararot… This is a promise.  
  
_That was his last thought before loosing consciousness and disappearing in the darkness of space._

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes are having themselves a nice camping trip. But, alas, fate doesn't seem to want to let Goku prove himself a good father.

The young warrior re-surfaced from the stream among high splashes of water, holding a huge fish in his grasp. The blue scales of the gigantic animal shimmered gloriously under the afternoon sun.  
  
“That’s amazing, Goku! That’s what I call fishing!”, hollered Krillin from the shore.  
  
The saiyan brushed the water drops away from his forehead and eyes.  
  
“Thanks, Kirllin! Now we just need to gather some more wood for the fire.”  
  
“Leave that to me. You take care of your catch now and we’ll get cooking in no time.”  
  
“My mouth’s already watering.”  
  
Unfortunately, the animal was still alive and very much against becoming dinner. The fish thrashed violently in the saiyan’s grasp. The splashes roused by the frantic movements of his strong tail and fins rained down on the shore where Krillin had just managed to light up the fire, putting it off.  
  
Only then Goku managed to raise the fish over his head, preventing it to touch the water.  
  
“Oops… sorry, Krillin…"  
  
His friend looked at his newly soaked clothes and what remained of their cooking space, which was by then reduced to a sad bunch of wet wood.  
  
“Darnit, Goku! You might have become a super saiyan but you’re still the same old klutz!”  
  
The warrior giggled, scratching the back of his head.  
  
Gohan hid his face with his hands, embarrassed.  
  
“Oh, dad…”  
  
Once he’d handed the catch over to Krillin, he dressed back up and busied himself with gathering new wood, instead. Soon enough, the huge fish was slowly turning on a long spit above the fire. Delicate coils of steam were rising from the crispy, crackling scales.  
“That smells delicious!”, murmured Goku, sniffing the air. “Ehy, Piccolo! Are you sure you don’t want to try some too?”, he then yelled to his green friend. The namekian had been floating mid-air, trying to keep focusing on his meditation with little succes. The twitching of one of his antennae betrayed his annoyance at the interference. He explained it to the young warrior nearly a thousand times that he didn’t need to eat, but the concept of water-based sustenance never seemed to sink in.  
  
“Ow, it burns!”  
  
“Goku, be patient, can’t you see it’s still too hot to eat!”  
  
“Ouch!”  
  
The namekian sighed, wondering why he’d let that ridiculous bunch include him in that pathetic field trip.  
  
His thoughts of self-commiseration were interrupted by a much more pleasant, juvenile voice.  
  
“Would you like some water instead, Mr Piccolo?”, asked Gohan, ever the attentive soul, as he offered him a big camping flask. “I took some earlier. Krillin and I went hiking and we followed the river upstream. I thought you’d like it fresh from the spring.”  
The namekian couldn’t help but smile faintly. The earnest, honest expression of his pupil was enough compensation for the offenses of his father’s behavior. All in all, he had accepted the invitation precisely to be with Gohan that day.  
  
“Thanks, Gohan. It was kind of you.”  
  
As soon as he’d reached out to take the offered drink, however, he froze. The flask fell down, spilling its contents to the ground.  
What is this feeling?  
  
“Piccolo, is something wrong?” Gohan was suddenly alarmed.  
  
The alien didn’t bother replying, his attention suddenly focused on Kami’s voice in his head.  
  
{ _Piccolo, can you feel it too?_ }  
  
{ _Obviously. But I can’t figure out what’s causing it nor where it comes from. Old man, do you know something about it?_ }  
  
{ _Unfortunately, I do not. Though I can tell you it’s not coming from Earth._ }  
  
The namekian gritted his teeth.  
  
{ _It’s a very odd energy, yet I feel like I’ve felt something like this before…_ }  
  
A sudden sense of foreboding crept into his heart, conjuring up awful suspicions.  
  
_I don’t like this… not one bit._  
  
“Junior, did you sense something?” The worry in Gohan’s voice brought him suddenly back to reality.  
  
The namekian clenched his fists, resolute, eyeing with uneasy concern the clear sky above his head.  
  
“Go get your dad, Gohan. I have urgent matters to discuss with him.”

 

  
  
The saiyan and the namekian flew away at a great speed, leaving Gohan and Krillin behind to wait for them at the camp. Neither of them wished to upset the boy on such a peaceful day, even if it meant for him to spend the rest of the day trip he’d so longed for alone. For some reason, destiny didn’t seem to want to give Goku the chance and the time to prove himself a good father.  
  
Finally, they reached Kami’s palace. The ancient guardian had been waiting them and came forth to greet them as soon as they landed. Mr Popo followed right behind him. As usual, Piccolo kept his distance while the young saiyan immediately stepped forward to meet his former rival’s old half.  
  
“Kami, what happened? Piccolo said there’s some ostile energy at work but I can’t sense it anywhere near us.”  
  
“It doesn’t surprise me”, commented the Guardian of the Earth, “since it’s not nowhere near our planet. Furthermore, I’m not even sure it comes from a truly ostile force.”  
  
Goku appeared confused. “I don’t understand… then why worry?”  
  
“Such an energy is not evil in itself, but could still -and very easily- be put to use for arguable ends. Additionally, in coincidence with the manifestation of this force, a sudden alternation has perturbed the cosmic balance. The dawning of this energy has been felt all the way here on Earth, though apparently without any worrying consequence. That’s what Piccolo and I have sensed.  
  
Unfortunately, the two of us can’t find out more about it as it is. That’s why your assistance is needed, Goku. You could use the instant trasnmission to get to King Kai’s planet and ask him. From there, it should be possible even for you to identify the source of this aura and investigate.”  
  
“It doesn’t get any easier than this”, answered the jovial warrior, bringing two fingers to his forehead, “You can count on me, Kami, I’ll take care of it. I’ll be back in a flash!”  
  
It only too a brief moment of silent focus for the saiyan to sense his destination and then disappear into thin air.  
  
“That technique sure comes easy to him now”, observed the Guardian. “He can afford to use it with uncanny confidence.”  
  
Piccolo ignored the conversation starter, choosing to shoot his old half a searching look.  
  
“Old man, you already know what we’re dealing with.”  
  
It wasn’t a question.  
  
The Guardian sighed. “As always, I can’t keep anything hidden from you, Piccolo. I guess you’ve felt the same thing I have. It’s hardly surprising. After all, you and I used to be one being.”  
  
“Why didn’t you say anything to Goku?”, he inquired.  
  
“Because I’m not sure I know what I felt. Though, even if my presentiment were to be justified, I still would not know the best way to deal with this situation.”  
  
Kami raised his head to the sky, the wrinkles on his skin deepened with worry. “But I do hope I’m wrong about that feeling.”

 

  
  
In the meantime, on a small, green orb somewhere in the otherworld beyond Snake Way, King Kai fell from the chair he’d been slouching on, seeing his old pupil appearing in front of him out of the blue. The warrior greeted him with his usual joviality, seemingly not aware of the scare he’d just given his old teacher.  
  
“Hi, King Kai! Long time no see!”  
  
“T-thoughtless fool! Appearing out of nowhere like this without a warning?! You almost gave me a heart attack!”  
  
Goku appeared intrigued. “Tell me, King Kai, you beings of the Otherworld can have heart attacks too?”  
  
“You were about to make me find out!”, complained the blue jin, jumping to his feet.  
  
“Sorry about that, King Kai. But you see, I teleported here as fast as I could. Kami sends me.”  
  
“Oh? What seems to be the problem?”  
  
“Well, to be honest we don’t really know either. Kami felt an unusual aura coming from somewhere around Earth. He says it’s not an evil force but that it has upset the cosmic balance… or something like that… Between you and me, I’m not sure I understood what he was talking about”, he admitted, slightly flustered. “I can’t sense anything from down there. Kami said that if I tried to search for it from here I could sense it too. What do you say, King Kai? Could you give us a hand?”  
  
_An upsetting in the cosmic balance…,_ thought King Kai, a brooding expression on his face. _If it has been possible for them to sense it from Earth, something must have happened in a nearby planet. Or, at least, relatively nearby. It’s odd, though… what reason might Kami have to worry about something like that? Argh, if only I hadn’t dozed off I could have perceived it too!_  
  
“Alright, boy, I’ll do what I can”, he finally replied, “Now let me concentrate.“  
  
That said, he closed his eyes and let his conscience expand into galactic immensity, in search for that unusual something that could have upset Earth’s old, attentive guardian. He was about to give up and reach the conclusion that the old namekian had mistaken some normal cosmic event for something much more worrying when his attention was caught by a small dot, right at the ends of Earth’s solar system, a weird glimmer he didn’t seem to recall…  
  
“Ah!”, the jin exclaimed.  
  
“What is it, King Kai? Have you seen something? I still can’t feel anything.”  
  
“Unfortunately Kami's worries were valid. Quick, boy, put a hand on my shoulder and I’ll show you. Though, I think it’s gonna be something you should already be familiar with.”  
  
Goku blinked, confused. He touched his old teacher’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He saw a small planet, much smaller than Earth, a nearly invisible dot shimmering with a flickering, eerie, purple light. He focused on it and realized that the unusual energy wasn’t coming from its core, as it should have, but rather from its surface. He looked harder and figured out the reason for that anomaly.  
  
“That…!”  
  
In front of his eyes, tortuous roots dug in the depths of the planet, transforming its surface into a daedalus of sturdy, living wood, shadowed by horrifyingly large branches that stretched arrogantly into the void of space. Among the rich foliage, thousands crimson flowers throbbed and glowed with a unhealthy, ominous red light.  
  
He’d already seen that monstrosity once before and he could have never forgotten about it.  
  
“It’s the Tree of Might!”

 

  
  
“Are you really sure, Goku?”, Piccolo asked, still incredulous.  
  
“How could I not be, Piccolo? You saw it too, the nature of that horrible plant too. It’s unmistakable. It definitely is the Tree of Might, there’s no doubt about it.”  
  
“Then how do you explain that aura? I was here as well when that monstrous thing grew on Earth, but the aura I remember is very different!”  
  
“That’s true, I can’t deny that. This aura is different, though I’m can’t exactly tell how.“  
  
An engrossed silence fell on them. It was Piccolo who took the courage to finally break it, after a meaningful exchange of looks with his old half.  
  
“Goku, do you think it might be _his_ doing?”  
  
There was no need to specify whom.  
  
_Turles_.  
  
“No. It can’t be. I’m sure I killed him that time”, he replied after a long pause.  
  
For some strange reason, the fact that it might have been Turles made him weirdly uncomfortable.  
  
“We definitely annihilated his crew, that I’m sure of. Who else could have known about the Tree of Might, then? How can you be so sure he hasn’t survived and this is not his doing?”  
  
During the years, Piccolo had learned to trust the saiyan with a lot of things. The death of his enemies, though, was not one of them. And he had good reason not to, considering he himself had been one of his enemies and he was still alive and kicking.  
_And Vegeta is too, unfortunately_.  
  
Goku was silent for a moment.  
  
“The flowers.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“If you remember, when Turles planted the Tree of Might on Earth, the planet’s energy was almost completely drained and the fruits grew immediately. This time there’s no trace of fruits. There’s only a bunch of flowers, seemingly harmless. Even the planet is not completely dead, just weakened, as if the tree wasn’t working nearly as fast as it did on Earth. Plus, King Kai says that planet was not inhabited to begin with, even if potentially inhabitable.”  
  
Piccolo wasn’t entirely convinced. Kami looked thoughtful too, but chose to end the discussion there.  
  
“I guess the strange energy Piccolo and I were sensing was only due to the nature of the tree. Maybe there might not be a real reason to worry, we don’t know if plants like those could spread and grow in space on their own. Nevertheless, it’s best to keep an eye on it. I will get in touch with King Kai and keep monitoring the situation.”  
  
“Well, I’ll be going now, then. Gohan and Krillin are still waiting for us at the camp. Are you coming along too, Piccolo?”  
  
“You go ahead. I’ll catch up with you later.”  
  
“Alright. See you later, then!”  
  
The warrior jumped over the edge of the palace and flew off, headed back to his friend and his son.  
  
Mr Popo turned towards Kami. The guardian of the Earth wasn’t looking reassured at all.  
  
“Master, you are still worried, aren’t you?”  
  
“Lying would be pointless, Mr Popo. Yes… There’s something strange going on, something’s not adding up.”  
  
The younger namekian remained silent until his old half addressed him out loud.  
  
“What do you think, Piccolo?”  
  
The warrior left his gaze roam downwards, staring at the revolving planet below them.  
  
“I think the weirdest part of all this is that Goku showed no intention of intervening personally to check that Tree out.”  
  
His gaze caught the last glimmer the young saiyan’s aura had left behind before it disappeared beyond the horizon.  
  
“Normally, the thought of fighting would excited him. It almost seemed to me like he didn’t even want to think about such an eventuality.”  
  
“It might mean that maybe this Turles truly isn’t involved in this. If Goku’s so sure, then maybe there’s no use for further speculations.”  
  
Piccolo didn’t reply, still gazing the passing clouds below, keeping his shadowy doubts for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I want to write some smut I tell myself to go straight (well...) to the point. Every time I fail miserably. Sorry to those of you who came here for the filth(tm), I couldn't help but writing some light and fluffy slice of life as an introduction. Don't worry, tho... The f i l t h begins starting the next chapter.  
> Who will the first sex scene feature? We accept bets in the comments!
> 
> (Also, I have yet to find a beta reader but I wanted to post this chapter now anyway.)


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku has a disturbing nightmare. Vegeta has a good, bad time.

_Blows fell heavy from everywhere. The chase was urged too rapidly for him to react. Fists were folowed by jabs and jabs were followed by kicks. He couldn’t follow nor evade them. His body moved too clumsily, his reactions were too slow. He was at the complete mercy of his opponent._

_At some point he thought he’d found a chance to counter, but the other warrior disappeared from view faster than his eyes could follow. Before he could do anything, a knee hit him hard in the stomach, making him bend forward and loose his breath. A kick followed rapidly, hard enough to lift him off the ground. He only had the time to catch a glimpse of his enemy’s grin before he was hit again, on the back. The power of this last blow hurled him downwards. He hit the ground hard. The impact dug a deep hole in the wood of the tree, burying him underneath a pile of debris. The pain was deafening. He let himself slip sideways and fall into a split between the roots._

_He was paralyzed. His head, his arms and his back throbbed from the scraping and the numerous wounds. For a long, terrible instant, the only thing he felt in his legs was a deaf numbness. He couldn’t get up, his limbs seemed to give up on him, refusing to support his weight._

_“What the matter, Kakarot? Don’t tell me that’s all you’ve got.”_

_Another kick made him roll on his back. He screamed, feeling his ribs threaten to crack. He opened his eyes. He struggled to get them to focus on the approaching enemy._

_Turles stood before him, gifting him with a mocking grin._

_“I’m going to ask you one last time, Kakarot, and I won’t take a no for an answer. Join me. You can take your son with you, if you want. Together we can conquer the entire galaxy, like true saiyans. We’ll be unstoppable!”_

_“Never!” His voice sounded hoarse. His throat ached. “I’m not like you, I’m not a true saiyan! The Earth is my home and it’s where I will stay!”_

_Turles’ look hardened. The pirate’s hand curled among his hair and banged his head against the bark of the tree. Goku screamed. His ears were ringing impossibly loud. When the colorful spots that had blinded him faded, he saw Turles’ face extremely close to his own. A cruel smile ignited his features with a light that was all but reassuring._

_“Then you leave me no other choice than destroying your beloved planet. Once I do, you'll have to join me. And then you’ll finally be mine, Kakarot…”_

_Before he could do or say anything more, the dark lips of the pirate were on his own, bloodied and already disclosed by ragged breaths. A molten hot tongue slipped into his mouth. When he recovered from the shock and realized what had just happened, he instinctively bit down. Turles swiftly pulled away, like he’d been burned by an open flame. From his broken lip blood dripped down onto his chin. The renegade saiyan touched the new cut and looked back up at him, incredulous. Then, to Goku’s immense astonishment, the dark saiyan began to laugh with sincere amusement, licking away the thick drops of blood that kept spilling from his mouth._

_“Oh yes… Sooner or later you will be mine, Kakarot.”_   
  


 

Goku woke up with a startled gasp, jumping up to a sitting position. HIs eyes darted from side to side, meeting the familiar walls of his bedroom instead of the ostile maze of roots. Next to him, instead of an enemy ready to jump him, lied Chi Chi, sleeping soundly and facing away from him. In the silence of the night the fast thrumming of his heart seemed to be the only sound.   
Goku ran a hand across his face.

It was just a dream, he told himself. His eyes instinctively went to the dark skies outside his window. The countryside air was clear that night and the stars burned eerily bright. But why did I dream of that moment?

No matter how hard he’d tried to dismiss them, his newly awakened memories kept cursing through his mind. He remember that moment well, possibly the only instant of his fight with Turles his friends hadn’t witnessed. He could remember it as clear as ever. He recalled how, once the initial shock had subsided, he had given that gesture little thought. His only focus had been the fight. He could have also told himself that the memory of that kiss had been just a trick of his adrenaline-clouded mind. Yet, he couldn’t convince himself completely, no matter how hard he tried. He could doubt his mind, but his gut never lied.

He brought a hand to his lips. It had all come back clearly now, all those things he hadn’t thought about in years. He could still conjure up the taste of the dark saiyan’s blood - his velvety tongue - in his mouth and the indecipherable tone of his voice, half threatening, half dreaming. Goku asked himself what it had all meant and found himself fighting a strange uncomfortableness once again. He needed to cast those thoughts aside.

Goku got up from the bed, slipping out of his pajama and into his training gi. He exited from the window, silent as a feather, flying away above the dark treetops of the forest. If there was something that could have used to distract himself was training. The solution to his problem was easy, after all. The young saiyan had never been one for thinking too much, after all. It had always been pure instinct to guide him and he could never remember a time where that had backfired on him.

Yet, even with his mind emptied of unsettling thought, instinct still prompted him to raise his eyes to the sky. He couldn’t look anywhere else.The twinkling of the stars was almost hypnotizing. Despite not being able to perceive that strange aura, something inside him knew there was something up there for him to feel. It was something Goku couldn’t name but it told him he was never going to get it out of his system if he hadn’t gone to the end of that story.

Then, he caught a purple glimmer far into the dark depths of space. It was entirely probable that it had just been a deceiving glare, a trick played on him by Earth’s atmosphere on his eyes. Though, the warrior didn’t waste a second thinking about it. True or not it was irrelevant. He knew now what exactly what he was going to do.

The youth brought two fingers to his forehead and disappeared into the shadows of the night.

 

  
“Don’t you dare!”, the woman cried out between moans, instinctively jumping up to admonish her lover as soon as she felt his teeth grazing her skin.

Vegeta grunted his dissatisfaction, grudgingly sinking his face and his fangs in his pillow, longing for the fragrant scent of her skin that he’d been compulsorily forbidden to break. He found himself clenching his teeth onto feathery softness instead, feeling the warm body beneath him move with the thrusting of his hips. It had taken him a long time to resist that instinct but there was no amount of time that would have sufficed to suppress it completely. He knew that. It was in is blood, after all. It was a primordial hunger the human woman could have never been able to sate fully, even if she’d let him violate the ivory crook of her neck. That was a concession the beautiful scientist didn’t seem to be willing to give him after the previous few painful experiences. Yet, that was a deprivation the prince would have had to endure if he wanted to keep enjoying that curvaceous, willing body.

His lover didn’t seem to care for his denied needs. She was moaning and whimpering underneath him - a well-earned symphony to his ears, a welcome balm for his pride-, her flesh twitching delightfully around him. Vegeta tried to focus on that, instead of his sulking. One of his hands slipped underneath the woman’s stomach, his calloused palm grazing the soft curve of her groin until his fingers found what they aimed for, nestled into silky dampness. He confirmed for himself that he could still put his digits to good use, despite the difference in strength with his companion. Making her shiver and gasp like that with so little pressure was endlessly endearing to him. He’d been lucky to have found someone who could let him indulge in such wanton carnality. Bulma was once again lost in her own sensations, undisturbed by the Prince’s longing for the taste of her blood. How he would have longed to sink his teeth into her… Each day that passed convinced him that she might have been deserving of it. Yet, even so, it wouldn’t have done him any good.

_Dammit… dammit all to hell!_

His frustration soon became her pleasure once it translated into faster, harder thrusts. He kept it up until she finally cried out loud, the delicious tightening of her flesh bringing him to his own orgasm.

He took a few seconds to collect himself before sitting up and getting off the bed the woman still lied on, blissed out and panting. Glistening drops of sweat gathered along the seductive curve of her back and her flushed, moist sex, perfectly visible between milky thighs. Vegeta had had his difficulties adjusting to the woman’s lack of a tail and her inexplicable habit of systematically remove body hair, even from places which - in his opinion - were more alluring with rather than without hair. However, he had to admit that the plump morbidity from the pregnancy had made his improbable lover even more attractive to him than before. The smooth, soft fullness he embraced at night was enough to make up for the last of hair.

No matter how pleasant that sight was, however, he didn’t stare too long. After Trunk’s birth it had been easier for him to accept the idea of sharing Bulma’s bed with a certain regularity, even if they both kept avoiding any serious involvement. After the misunderstandings and the fights that had followed Vegeta’s departure and his return, they shared a sort of silent agreement. Discussing the undeniable attraction between them was as pointless as it was trying to change the occasional nature of their relationship. Therefore, the saiyan had preferred to keep a certain distance that allowed him to be around the woman avoiding discomfort. Among the implicit rules of their precarious couple dynamic, there was one about sharing the bed just for some specific activities. Sleeping wasn’t included. Vegeta liked to have a bed of his own for that.

In that specific occasion he was eager to regain his own space with a certain haste, in case his lover had the intention to bring up the potential biting accident they’d barely managed to avoid. However, he failed to leave the room in time.

“Wait!”, the woman called with a shaky voice, still panting and dizzy, and gestured in the direction of the bathroom, “At least clean yourself up a little before you leave. What would happen if my parents saw you wandering around like that?”

Vegeta had noticed several cultural differences between human and saiyan culture, but there were levels of decency shared by both. He listened to the woman’s suggestion and entered her bathroom to clean himself up. At that point he possessed a certain familiarity with her shower to know how it worked. As he was drying himself up he heard the ringing of a communication device from the other room and Bulma’s sigh as she got up to answer the call. The prince immediately lost interest for what was going on in the other room. He didn’t have the habit to eavesdrop, even when it came to his lover’s conversations. Yet, he couldn’t help but overhear as the other’s tone rose with apprehension.

“Goku did what?!”, the scientist exclaimed, “Are you sure, Gohan?”

Vegeta walked into the bedroom again, naked save the towel hanging around his neck. Bulma was holding the receiver precariously between her cheek and shoulder as he hurriedly picked up the clothes she’d previously scattered around the room. It was obvious that something must have happened. Not that he cared for that idiot, but the fact that Bulma hadn’t even cast a glance in his direction was not good. Especially for his pride.

“Of course you can. I’m not sure I understand exactly what’s happening… But yes, if it can help, I’ll do what I can. I’ll get to work immediately. It’ll take a while… but with a little luck I might be done by the time you get here.”

She glanced in his direction. The prince had the distinct impression that the “little luck” she’d just mentioned might have had something to do with him. Another bad sign. Just as it was bad that apparently it had been Kakarot’s runt to call that late at night. It didn’t take a genius to come to the conclusion that something bothersome had happened. The warrior got dressed. Something told him he’d better be in operating order in a short while.

“Vegeta”, the woman uttered slowly after hanging up the call, “I promise I will build you another one as soon as I can.”

“Care to elaborate better?”, the prince demanded, despite the fact he knew he’d already guessed the answer.

“Gohan and Piccolo need to take the ship. I know that it’s technically yours because you use it for training, I but I was the one who built it and… and I shouldn’t even be here asking your permission! There’s an emergency and my friends need a lift. I’m taking the ship!”

Before he could retort, Bulma had already jumped up and left the room. The two of them sure seemed to share the same strategies to avoid discussions, after all. Though, that was hardly the time to indulge in that kind of comparisons.

“What kind of emergency?”, he demanded, following her. The situation was utterly irksome. Not only he was going to loose the space he used to train soon, now he had to chase the woman to know the reason why he was forced to suffer that deprivation. Furthermore, he had a bad feeling about that whole situation.

“Apparently, King Kai warned Kami, Kami warned Piccolo and Piccolo told Gohan that- Oh, it doesn’t matter. There was a lot of word-to-mouth involved. Anyway, apparently Goku had a great idea and disappeared without warning anyone. Gohan says he used the instant-transmission to get to some nearby planet to check on I-don’t-know-what. I’m not sure I understand what his exact intentions are. I think it has to do with some kind of tree or something.”

Those words made Vegeta’s ears prick up.

“Did he say a tree?”

 

  
  
He didn’t need more than a second to understand what kind of tree stood before him. The sight that was presented in front of to him sufficed to completely bring back the memories of the first time he’d laid his eyes on that monstrous plant. It had been years since then, but he knew he couldn’t be mistaken.

_It's the Tree of Might_.

The planet’s surface was hidden by a tortuous grid of roots, pulsing slightly with the energy they were absorbing from progressively deeper layers of the planet’s core. While the planet was experiencing his progressive extinction, the alien plant that was consuming it showed no sign of decline. If anything, it was thriving. The tree looked darker but creepily more luxuriant than the one that had taken roots on Earth. It was a lot chunkier in its proportions, though that didn’t diminish its magnificence. The imposing obsidian trunk split into chaotic bundles of branches that sustained an impressive amount of foliage. Dark leaves seemed to avidly absorb the little crepuscular light of the tiny, faraway star the planet revolved around. Undoubtedly, hadn’t it been for the heat dispersed on the surface by the action of the tree, the planet would have been almost unbearably cold. Yet, somehow, the pleasant heat stirring in the incredibly humid air was made even more ominous by this notion.

The planet probably didn’t have much longer to live. Not that it would have mattered, anyway. It looked deserted and uninhabited, after all. Goku had no reason to care for the destructive action of the tree, even though he couldn’t help but notice how much more advanced the stage of its growth was compared to what he’d seen on Earth. The thought reminded him of something; he didn’t see any fruit anywhere, just some blossoms glowing dimly with a faint, crimson light. Even though they contributed to making the atmosphere even more eerie, their presence might have been a good sign, after all.

_I don’t remember seeing flowers like these when the tree took roots on Earth_ , he ruminated, looking about the place. _The last time the tree grew at a monstrous rate and started producing fruits almost immediately. Here there’s none. Looks to me like there’s never gonna be some either._

The roots had already completely encased the entire planet and there was no more space for them to grow any further, nor more energy to absorb. Once the core was drained from all power, the tree would have died along with it. Those blossoms would have withered too. They looked at the end of their growing cicle anyway. Their petals were full and engorged. In their centre they encased nothing but a hollow socket where a thick, crimson sap gathered. No sign of fruits nor anything that might suggest their future presence whatsoever. More importantly, there was no sign of the person that, long before, had caused Goku to get acquainted with the power of the Tree of Might.

The young saiyan’s eyes grew dark below borrowed brows. It was true. There was nothing that might have suggested Turles’ involvement, least of all proof that he’d survived and that he was on that planet in that instant. Even if he had been alive, and the tree had been his plan, it seemed like he’d failed in his intent. Indeed, now that he though about it, planting the tree on such a puny planet felt like a plan bound to fail from the start. That much was clear even to Goku, who didn’t really know all that much about the Tree of Might. Yet, there was _something_ that was arousing his suspicions. The fact that he couldn’t properly sense energy did nothing but enhance his apprehension. It sure would have been easy to conceal a power level, even a significant one, in that infernal landscape, where conspicuous waves of energy moved constantly, coursing through twisted roots all around…

There was no reason for him to linger further on that doomed planet. But there was no reason not to either. And the youth wanted to silence his fears once and for all.

The warrior flew off again, his eyes sharp and focused, following the flow of energy towards the place where it was gathering. He headed for towards the trunk of the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, off he goes! 
> 
> I would like to clarify something that might not to be clear from the narration so far. This fic is set at some point between the android saga and the Cell saga. In my mind, at this point in time Cell is waiting for the beginning of the Cell games like in canon, only that he gave much more time for the others to train for it. (And Goku has turned down the super saiyan for this part of the story, no blonde hair to show here.)  
> Also, since I have no clue when the Turles arc was supposed to take place in "canon", I'm not specifying when they happened exactly in this timeline either (let's just say, after Vegeta and before Frieza? Idk)
> 
> Let me know what you think about this! The movies timelines are so messed up at times.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta has a change of heart and Goku gets more than he bargained for.

The closer he got, the sharper the saccharine smell of flowers became.  
  
The young saiyan grimaced, uselessly trying not to be affected by the increasingly suffocating atmosphere. He landed on a sturdy root, keeping a safe distance between himself and the source of that scent, raising an arm to his face to shield his nose. Now he truly started to regret his decision of sticking around to investigate. Not that the scent was unpleasant. In fact, it wasn’t. The more he focused on how little unpleasant it was, the more he felt dizzy. It was definitely counterproductive. He had to focus on making sure his suspicions were groundless and he had to be done with it quickly.  
  
He moved from a root to the other, pricking up his ears. It was hard not to be vigilant when all around him he heard the creaking of growing wood and the rustle of hot vapor moving the fragrant foliage. That place was starting to enervate him, yet he did not cave in. His resolution and his power of will were steadfast. He had the firm intention of seeing the end of that story.  
  
Finally, after a while, his efforts were rewarded, though not in the way he would have hoped. After flying all around the trunk without finding anything, he had been on the point of giving up when a glimmer on the ground caught his attention. He turned his head towards it and saw it.  
  
“Oh no…”, he murmured, closing in quickly to verify that his eyes had not betrayed him. In front of him, half-hidden between roots and fallen leaves, was a large, metallic orb. It looked darkened by smoke and quite damaged but still unmistakable. It was a ship.  
  
“It can’t be…”  
  
“Oh, but it _is_.”  
  
The young warrior turned around, jumping backwards, instinctively dodging the attack that crashed on the ground exactly where he’d stood less than a second before. He raised his eyes. Upwards, between the branches, he caught sight of a dark shadow, nonchalantly leaning against the tree trunk and eying him with apparent indifference. Goku didn’t need to look twice to know who he was dealing with.  
  
“Turles!”, he exclaimed, incredulous.  
  
The renegade’s face was hidden by the shadows, but the warrior still caught the glimmer of his fangs, bared into a smug grin.  
  
“In the flesh.”  
  
Turles’ face was made visible by the light of a second attack aimed at him. This time Goku didn’t bother dodging. He merely deviated it with an arm, sending it to crash away. He ignored the smashing sound of broken wood, keeping his eyes fixed on the other warrior, without moving a muscle. The renegade appeared bored, following his failed attack with his eyes.  
  
“You don’t seem glad to see me, Kakarot. Is this the way to greet an old friend?”  
  
“My name is Goku”, he rebuked, “And you are not my friend.”  
  
“Oh, such hostility… unjustified hostility, I might add.”  
  
“In what way would it be unjustified?”  
  
“If my memory doesn’t fail me, you weren’t the one to survive death by a mere thread the last time, when the Tree of Might exploded. _I_ was. And I would have happily down without that experience.”  
  
“Speaking of which… I was sure you had died that time. How did you make it out alive?”  
  
“Please! I’m a saiyan. It would have been ridiculous for me to die for so little, don’t you think?”  
  
With those words, he stepped forward, jumping down from the branch, shooting a rapid sequence of attacks at him. The young warrior easily avoided them once more, even the blow that came from behind him, despite his vision being compromised by the dust and debris the aggression had caused to pollute the air. The kick aimed at his head was intercepted by his wrist, the knee surging towards his stomach by the palm of his other hand. The dark saiyan urged him further, giving him no time to think and forcing him to jump backwards. Goku saw an opening and retaliated. He felt his knuckles hit the mark, hard. But his opponent didn’t seem to relent. With ever blow he took, he had twice more in store.  
  
“I have to admit, you’re quite tough. I’m not surprised I couldn’t manage to kill you the last time”, said the youth, impressed by the tenacity the renegade was showing.  
  
It was then that his opponent managed to land a kick. Goku flew backwards, landing at a distance, escaping the devastating trajectory of the blows that followed.  
  
“And I must give you credit for trying, Kakarot. You almost managed. Though, I can’t say I escaped uninjured…”  
  
When Goku raised his eyes. The dust had dissipated and he could finally see the other clearly. He couldn’t help but flinch at the sight. The face he’d seen in his dream just a few hours before was staring back at him, but It was different from what he recalled.  
  
The flicker of malice in his obsidian eyes had stayed the same, just as the cocky curve of the smirk that bent those lush, brown lips with the same confidence he remembered. Turles grinned, as if unaware of the long, pale scar that crossed his cheekbone and split the corner his lip. Another one ran along the side of his neck and downwards, disappearing below his clothes. Yet, not even that disfigurement had been able to spoil the might and pride that shined through his features. In spite of himself, Goku had to admit to himself that the scar did nothing but enhance his charm.  
  
“At a loss for words, Kakarot?”, Turles teased, hinting at his scarring. “Admiring your handiwork? Or maybe you’re thinking of a good way to apologize to me for it.”  
  
The dark saiyan had noticed the intensity of his gaze, Goku could see it in his face. The thought that the renegade could figure out what had crossed his mind irritated him.  
  
“Why should I? You should be the one to apologize for having threatened my planet and my son.”  
  
“You just can’t let that old story go, can you?”  
  
“I’ve already told you, the Earth is my home and I won’t let anyone who’s threatened my home and my family have a lucky escape.”  
  
“Is it war that you want, then?”  
  
“You and I might not share the same values but I’m still a saiyan too, remember?”, Goku replied, his body shifting into a defense stance. “If it’s a challenge you offer me, I’m certainly not to the type to back down, Turles.”  
  
A dangerous smile curved the youth’s lips, a perfect replica of the one on his opponent’s face.  
  
“ _Now_ you speak my language…”  
  
Turles crouched slowly, lowering his centre of gravity, ready to attack at any second. His eyes were steadily fixed on Goku’s, intense and magnetic.  
  
“Come on now, let me see what you’re made of!”  
  
With a scream, the two of them hurled themselves at one another, eyes flashing and fangs bared in an expression of pure, primordial joy.

 

  
  
“Isn’t it too late for the runt to be out of bed?”

  
Thus Vegeta introduced himself, interrupting the agitated chattering between his lover and Kakarot’s son, who’d just landed in their yard. “I would’ve thought his nanny to be more diligent.”

  
Piccolo shot him a dirty look. Saying that the namekian had little affection for the prince was a gross simplification. Though, at least, the sentiment was reciprocated.

  
“Oh wow, listen to him being all paternal all of a sudden!”, his lover taunted him harshly, before turning her attention to the kid once more. “Just ignore him Gohan. He’s just acting cranky ‘cause he has to lend his plaything. If he behaves nicely now, he can have a new one. Now let’s go, come give me a hand, I have to set the coordinates in the computer. We’ll find your father.”

  
The youth shoot the older saiyan a hesitant look before following the scientist inside the ship.

  
“What did the idiot get himself into this time?”, Vegeta asked before the namekian could join the others.  
  
There was no need to specify _which_ idiot.  
  
“I didn’t think you cared so much about what Goku does. What happened, are you truly jealous of your plaything that much?”  
  
“Don’t push it. The woman can afford a little sass with me but I assure you, _you_ can’t earn my patience in the same way she does, so watch your tongue.”  
  
Vegeta was usually reserved about his private life, but the expression of slight disgust on the other’s face was worth an exception.  
  
“Now talk. What happened to Kakarot?”  
  
The namekian glared at him in silence for a moment before replying.  
  
“We don’t know yet. Kami suspects he might have gone to investigate an unusual occurrence on a small planet nearby. An odd energy appeared out of the blue a couple days ago. Initially, Goku didn’t seem too interested in finding out more about it. He seemed sure it was nothing worth worrying about. But now he’s gone without saying a word to anyone. Gohan saw him go out in the middle of the night. We’re all of the idea he might indeed have gone on his own to investigate.”  
  
“That’s it? That idiot can use instant-transmission, right? You’re worrying over nothing. As much as it pains me to say this, Kakarot is saiyan enough to fend for himself. Whatever might lurk on that planet has no chance.”  
  
“It’s been hours since he left. I’d say there is something lurking up there. And if there’s something keeping Goku when the Cell Games are drawing nearer, it’s a problem for everyone.”  
  
  
The Prince flinched. The fact that everyone on Earth seemed to assume Goku alone would have been able to defeat Cell irritated him. What was worse was that he’d started to believe that too and hated himself for it.  
  
“Cut to the chase, namekian. What could be worse than Cell right now? Is the thought of him finding something up there entertaining enough for him so bothersome to you?”  
  
“I could ask you the same question. Are you afraid Goku might find someone else to give a lesson to? Are you jealous?”  
  
“Keep this attitude up and the lesson Kakarot gave _you_ will pale in comparison to what I have I store for you, namekian.”  
  
The green warrior shot him another dirty look, but the prince wasn’t the type to feel intimidated by so little.  
  
“Now explain yourself. You said ' _someone else_.'”  
  
“To tell the truth, my worry is that he might find something. Something we’ve already seen some time ago. It’s a tree able to drain a planet of its energy, killing every life form in its wake. The last time, Goku had to use the Genki dama to get rid of it. This time, however, we fear the same kind of tree might have taken roots on a neighboring planet, a very small and uninhabited one. If things turned for the worse, I don’t think he’ll be able to save the situation in the same way. There’s no lifeforms to borrow energy from for him up there. That’s why we think he might need help.”  
  
“It’s better if you two don’t go up there.”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“You heard me. I don’t think those unnecessarily large ears are there just for show. You and the boy would do better to stay here. I’m going to retrieve your precious Kakarot alone.”  
  
With those words, he moved to turn away from the other, but the namekian immediately moved to block his way.  
  
“Why do you care so much to go up there personally? You’re always acting hard to get when it comes to help someone, why bothering dirtying your hands now?”  
  
“Fool”, Vegeta hissed, “You have no idea what’s waiting for you up there.”  
  
“I think we do”, Piccolo rebuked, grimly. “We know about the Tree of Might and we know the effect those fruits have on inconsiderate opportunists such as yourself. You are the fool here, if you think we’d let you go up there and pluck the fruits for yourself.”  
  
“Tell me, was it a saiyan that gave you a taste of their power the last time?”, the prince inquired, sharply.  
  
Piccolo gritted his teeth.  
  
“What happened to Turles? Is he still alive?”  
  
“If Goku learned anything from the mistake that was sparing you, then no”, the namekian growled, “If by any chance he is, though, I plan to take care of him personally.”  
  
“Ah! You?”, Vegeta mocked him, “If you truly knew the power of those fruits, you wouldn’t indulge yourself in such ridiculous boasting.”  
  
“I know enough. I know that something like that must never fall in the hands of the likes of you.”  
  
“Spare me! I’ve grown strong beyond the need for cheap trickery. Besides, I’m an elite, the prince of all saiyans. I would never humiliate myself by resorting to such vulgar means of obtaining a fleeting boost of power. I know the effect of those fruits very well, namekian. If it can put our fears to rest, know that you won’t find fruits on this tree in particular. I know that for sure.”  
  
That seemed to startle the warrior. Vegeta moved him out of his way, seemingly unbothered.  
  
“Trust me, you and the runt have no idea what you’re dealing with”, he warned him. “If you care about his wellbeing, it’s better if you don’t let him go look for his father.”  
  
Piccolo was stunned. He’d never trusted the saiyan but he knew by his tone that he wasn’t lying, nor threatening. As much as it irritated him, it was clear that the warrior knew more than him in this regard. He feared what might have been the part he himself was unaware of.  
  
“Mr. Piccolo, it’s done! Bulma set the course, we can go!”, Gohan called out to him, jumping out of the vehicle, shooting a confused look at Vegeta, when he walked past him.  
  
“Not so fast, Gohan!”, huffed Bulma, exiting behind him and crouching at the feet of the ship, rummaging about. “I have to detach the ballast first. You know, since the little prince here has the bad habit of blasting off into space without telling anyone, we had to anchor it to the ground. This way he doesn’t make it fall on the side when he trains a bit too hard.”  
  
“Please, be quick, we have to go help my dad!” The youth’s eyes shone with a light that was familiar to all of them.  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta exchanged a long, meaningful look. They both knew what had to be done. The namekian gritted his teeth, lowering his eyes. He wasn’t the type to be pleased with himself about being the one doing the hard, right thing. It sickened him almost as much as it did heeding Vegeta’s words. He couldn’t believe the arrogant prince had been able to convince him.  
  
“Forgive me, Gohan”, he murmured under his breath, hitting the kid at the back of his head with a sharp gesture. Gohan didn’t have the time to register the motion and fell limp into the arms of his teacher.  
  
“What has gotten into you?!”, Bulma shrieked, turning around and being the young half-saiyan unconscious, “I just finished with the ship, it’s good to go!”  
  
“Perfect”, remarked Vegeta, heading for the door fo the vehicle.  
  
“Where do _you_ think you’re going, mister?”, the scientist called out to him, shaking with indignation, “Are you planning on abandoning your child a second time?”  
  
“Calm yourself, woman, I’ll be back soon.”  
  
“Goku better be with you when you do, if you care for your life”, the namekian warned him, a piercing look in his eyes. “His safety might not interest you, but if something happens to him, no one will be able to safeguard yours. Maybe I’m not a threat to you anymore, but I think we both know what Gohan will be capable of if something happens to his father.”  
  
“Tsk. Your threats don’t impress me, namekian”, Vegeta replied, shooting him one last glance once he reached the end of the stairs to the ship door. “Fear not, I’ll get your precious Kakarot back safe and sound. The day you can claim his kid as your own has not come yet.”  
  
The fiery indignation in Piccolo’s eyes was the last thing he saw before the door closed.

 

  
  
In the meantime, the Earth-raised saiyan had put his opponent to the spot.  
  
The fight had gotten closer in range. The heat of battle had pushed the renegade to retreat. Despite his ferocity was just as fiery as his opponent’s - if not _more_ -, nothing he had to give seemed to be enough to overpower him.  
  
Turles was starting to get frustrated. He didn’t remember his opponent to be so strong. Kakarot had beaten him the last time, but the outcome of their fight had been a stroke of luck more than anything else. Before the warrior had found the strength to conjure up the devastating blow that had almost costed Trurles his life, the pirate had almost beaten him within an inch of his life. The dark saiyan could have sworn he’d really had the upper hand the last time, the youth hadn’t been holding back.  
  
_When and how did he get this much stronger? The beating I’ve given him couldn’t have been worse then the damage he did to me… And I've grown monstruosly stronger than I was that time! What has happened to him since the last time we fought? He feels like an entire different person…_  
  
Suddenly, a kick disrupted his thoughts, sending him flying and slamming him against the tree trunk. The impact took his breath away.  
  
“I have to hand it to you, Kakarot, you’re really putting up quite a fight this time…”, he chuckled, once he regained his voice. “You’re much stronger than you were the last time we fought, I can see that now. It’s a pity. I would have rather offered you a rematch worthy of its name as a show of gratitude for having held back on the death blow the last time.”  
  
“It’s weird to hear you speak of gratitude. I had the distinct impression you’d tried to kill me first before I attempted to do the same.”  
  
“I can’t deny that. Just as you can’t deny I gave you a choice.”  
  
The shift in Turles’ gaze made him tense. He knew exactly what he was referring to.  
  
“Am I wrong?”  
  
“How do you think I could have accepted such a proposition after you tried to harm my friends and my planet? I couldn’t trust someone like you to tell the truth! You left me no choice but to take you down.”  
  
“Oh Kakarot…”, Turles snickered, shaking his head, “You would have made a great saiyan if you hadn’t grown up among those Earthlings.”  
  
“What do you mean?”, the younger warrior asked him, quirking an eyebrow.   
  
Goku wasn’t sure he appreciated the way the darker saiyan’s eyes were looking him over.  
  
“I never thought I would have had to explain something so obvious so someone of my own kind. But I guess you really don’t know any better, don’t you Kakarot?”, he chuckled, shooting his opponent a look that was halfway between condescension and a kind of tenderness Goku wouldn’t have expected someone like Turles To be capable of.  
  
“What could so obvious that you’d feel the need to explain it to me? Are you trying to tell me that you trying to kill me is somehow coherent with your wish to show me gratitude?”  
  
“It’s not just about gratitude. I wan’t to show you my appreciation, Kakarot. You’re a saiyan, you should get it too. We’re a race of warriors. Loathing weakness is part of our nature as much as admiring strength and yearning for a path to glory. There is no greater form of respect than a saiyan acknowledging the power of one of his fellows, even when defeating him is a matter of life and death. No warrior could regret finding his death to the hands of an opponent to whom he’d be willing to give his life for. Class, sex, origin, rank, don’t matter; it is in our nature to try to partake in greatness, no matter how, as winners or as losers.  Though, a saiyan’s greatest dream is to find someone strong enough to perfectly match his own strength. The greatest honor is to be that perfect someone to a warrior, in comparison to whom any other would pale.”  
  
The renegade laid his eyes on his opponent’s face, observing his expression slowly change as comprehension dawned on him.

  
“Even warriors like us, born to rule and conquer, would lend their hand towards a rival worthy of its name. Not in surrender, not in fear or cowardice, but to honor a fighter one can only be lucky enough to meet once in a lifetime. Is it so incomprehensible that I have lent you my hand the first time we met, Kakarot? If only you’d been raised among your own people, then you’d know what it means to find that someone.”  
  
Goku was speechless, his eyes wide open with disbelief, as a deep awareness started emerging from obscure recesses of his conscience. What Turles was telling him was more than believable, more than comprehensible; it was something that ignited sparks of recognition into the very core of his being, a sense of intimate understanding he could hardly fathom. Finally he realized why the other’s words were giving him that weird sensation of familiarity; it was because he already knew exactly what the renegade was talking about. He had already found that someone, because that someone had found his way to him a long time ago.  
  
_Vegeta…_  
  
“Having said this, my only regret is having underestimated you, Kakarot. You’re much stronger than I thought you’d be. I wanted our rematch to be fair game… but I would’ve been happy if the imbalance had been in my favor too. I’d love to get you back for the scar you gave me.”  
  
“That’s what you get for threatening my home.”

  
“Yeah, that was a mistake I would’ve rather done without. And I have avoided repeating it, this time. Look where we are, so far out in space your Sun’s light can barely reach us. Look at this tree. It didn’t produce any fruit and it never will. I’m not a threat to your precious planet. Yet, you’re still so inflexible, even after everything I told you…” Turles chucked under his breath. He looked bitter, though it was hard to tell if that was really the case. A sinister grin still bend his lips and made the younger warrior quite uncomfortable. “I opened my heart to you, Kakarot, is that still not enough for you?”  
  
“Enough for what?”  
  
“Enough for you to give a second chance”, the other replied without a hesitation, fixing his obsidian eyes on the warrior’s once more. “I understand now that it won’t be easy for me to fight you in these conditions. If I could find a suitable planet to plant the Tree of Might and eat its fruit, than maybe I could hope to give you a better fight. And maybe I could change your mind about my old proposition and make you join me. Think about it, Kakarot. Think of the places we could conquer, of the opponents we’d meet on our path, think of the battle and glory that awaits. If we joined forces, no one couldstand in our way. We could rule the galaxy, just the two of us.”

  
“I know the price of that tree of yours and I don’t intend to pay it with the lives of entire planets and their innocent inhabitants. If you think you can convince me to become an accomplice to your evil plans then you don’t know me at all, Turles.”  
  
“I knew you’d say that.”  
  
The younger saiyan saw a dark flicker in the renegade’s eyes and a victorious smile growing on his lips, but he understood what it all meant too late.  
  
Turles joined his hands and struck the tree trunk with all his might. The branches shook violently above the warrior’s head. Goku didn’t move in time to avoid the crimson gush of dense liquid that rained on him from hundred of red flowers swaying above his head. He slipped and fell to the ground. He tried to get back up to his feet but he found it impossible to do so, with the pool of slick, slippery liquid spreading around him. The scent was so intense he felt he couldn’t breathe. He panted, falling prey to a sudden vertigo.  
  
“Forgive me, Kakarot. I would not be able to live with myself without trying to convince you in any way I can. Even if it means playing dirty.”  
  
He lifted his eyes and saw the darker saiyan walking towards him. The renegade crouched at his side, seemingly unaffected by the saccharine miasma wafting off the thick sap.  
  
“Struggling is futile, you’re already absorbing it through your skin. For now, just focus on breathing. It won’t kill you, I can assure you.”  
Goku glared at him. Turles ignored it and brought a hand to the warrior’s face. He brushed the sap away from Goku’s eyelids with his thumb before bringing the digit to is mouth and sucking it off, looking pleased.  
  
“Quite pungent, isn’t it? It took me a while to get used to it too. I image it might be a little too much for you just now. Don’t worry. You’ll start feeling much better before long.”  
  
With those words, the renegade bent down and kissed him, pressing their lips together.   
  
Goku was dumbfounded. As much as he wished to bite Turles’ lips off he found himself disclosing his instead, allowing his tongue to reach his own, tasting the sickly sweetness of that sap. That was his end.  
  
 “I’ll see to that personally…”  
  
Those were the last words he heard before slipping into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A late update is still better than no update, right?
> 
> (Also, still no beta reader. I'm doing the best I can. Thank you for bearing with me!)


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta to the rescue! 
> 
> The Prince takes a walk down memory lane and Turles has to put some pants on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the others. I had originally split this part into two sections witht he idea of adding additional scenes between flashbacks but then I figured they would have been useless to the plot.  
> With no further ado, please enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains sexy times! (you're welcome!)

How long he’d been pacing around in his spaceship, Vegeta couldn’t have been able to tell. It was the only way he had to unburden himself of the nervous tension that swelled inside him, even if it made the wait unbearable. He stopped, gritting his teeth. Focusing on his frustration wasn’t helping him.  
  
He walked up to the closest window, staring off into space.  
  
It wasn’t the eventuality of facing Turles that upset him. If the renegade was still alive, then it was fairly safe to assume he had no fruits with him on that dwarf of a planet. Truth be told, Turles wouldn’t have been a threat even if he’d filled up on them. Still, even that would have been a better scenario than the one he was expecting to find upon his arrival. He dreaded to land and discover his worst expectations had come to life.  
  
 _Kakarot, I’m not sure what that traitor did to you to keep up away for so long but you better not have let him have his way. And he better not have hurt you in any way. If there’s anyone in the entire universe that will make you meet your end, that is going to be me_.  
  
It was a matter of pride. He couldn’t stand the idea that the warrior that had met his unrivaled power with equal strength could be defeated by someone so unworthy. Or by anyone that wasn’t himself. It was hard to admit it, even to himself.  
  
Kakarot had fascinated him form the first instant he’d laid his eyes on him. He’d challenged him, he’d intrigued him to the point of not caring about loosing the rest of his race. Meeting him had almost costed both their lives and an entire planet. Yet, the youth had still wanted to spare him, even after the fight had ceased to be his to determine. Such a disgraceful epilogue to a worthy fight. The shame would have followed him to the grave. But Kakarot had gone beyond that. He’d defeated Freezer, Vegeta’s jailor, his tyrant, his worst nemesis. He’d saved him, he’d avenged him, he’d welcomed him on his planet, he’d pushed him to surpass his own limits and grow stronger, better. Even in shame, there was no greater blessing than that.    
  
He felt a deep resentment towards the young warrior. Yet, deep within his heart, he knew he could never have asked for a better rival, one that Vegeta was not willing to yield nor loose to anyone else. Kakarot was _his_. And Vegeta was done surrounding what was his by fate and by right. It was a mistake he wouldn't have allowed himself to make again.

 

 

  
_The Prince was still very young when his planet and his people had been lost forever. Raditz had been quite young too, though he was still older than Vegeta when he was finally reunited with the last two survivors of his race, after completing his last mission. He’d sought for them of his own initiative. Napa and Vegeta hadn’t bothered looking for their fellow saiyan after finding out about him. All that was left of their planet was a third-class brat, not worth their time. Yet, with there whole race wiped out of exsistance, even someone like RadIsh had been better than nothing. That thought alone was the sadder part of their ruin.  
_  
 _The young prince had never been one for_ company, _not even as a child. After the destruction of his planet, knowing the only two survivors except himself were a mediocre general and a low-rank brat did nothing but increase his wish for solitude. The years passed and the indifference towards his fellow saiyans increased. The only worthy legacy their race had left behind was himself alone. With no female saiyan left, that legacy would die with him. He knew that. Whether the other two survived him or not, it didn’t matter.  
_  
 _That was the reason why he hadn’t participated in his fellows’ enthusiasm once they’d unexpectedly crossed paths with another survivor. A fourth saiyan. Young, free from the grasp of the tyrant to whom they’d all have devoted their entire lives to, and -as someone who’d been a renegade since a very young age- undefined by any distinction in class. However, his appearance, his dark skin, his unruly mane and his wild disposition didn’t leave many doubts regarding his low origins. Neither did his mediocre power level.  
_  
 _Turles. That was the name of the young space pirate that boasted about his adventures as if they could rival the magnitude of their conquests. Vegeta grimaced every time the youth winked in his direction or bowed to him. He even had the nerve to offer him his fidelity and obedience. He said he had great plans in store to redeem their dying race, plans he swore to share with his Prince once they’d bear fruit.  
_  
 _However, neither his pretentious gallantry nor his promises earned him the favor of the proud Prince. Vegeta turned away every time the dark skinned saiyan’s eyes looked for his. As far as the Prince was concerned, if the renegade’s respect for his righteous ruler were truly genuine, he would have died alongside the rest of their people. The only reason he’d survived was that he’d deserted King Vegeta’s rule e a long time before.  
_  
 _The Prince harbored nothing but spite for him. His proud feelings led him to keep a distance from the rest of his soldiers too, as they were far more welcoming of the fourth survivor than him. Because of that distance, he turned a blind eye to a change he could have easily prevented, if only he’d cared enough to look the renegade’s way._

 

 

  
_He was just about in the bloom of boyhood when he first caught wind of something odd happening._  
 _He had happened to stumble upon that disgraceful scene by chance. He was still quite young, too young to completely comprehend what he was seeing. Nevertheless, what he saw was burned into his mind, leaving behind an impression that was deeper than awareness.  
_  
 _Raditz’s young and vigorous figure was bent over, tense muscles and shaking limbs. He was completely naked. His golden skin seemed to glow, flushed pink and glistened with sweat. The black, unruly mane was draped over his arched back. His hips were tilted upwards, wantonly, while his chest and face were pressed against the ground, his mouth agape and panting. His was an expression the young Prince had never seen on him before. His eyes were unfocused, blurry, his pupils dilated, as if he’d been under the moon’s influence. But there was no moon.  
_  
 _Crouched over the voluptuous curve of the youth’s back there was a dark, toned, familiar body.  
_  
 _Turles.  
_  
 _Just as if he’d caught sense of his Prince’s thoughts, the saiyan had raised his gaze on him.  
_  
 _Vegeta had been caught looking, there was no doubt about it. Yet, the renegade didn’t stop, his hips smacking embarrassingly loud against the flushed flesh of his lover. If Radish had been aware of his Prince’s presence, he didn’t let it show, howling his pleasure without any hint of shame.  
_  
 _Despite himself, the look that Turles shot him made the Prince feel uncomfortable._ _He’d walked on, feeling his ears burn with shame at the thought of having been caught hesitating in front of a display such as that.  
_  
 _It was years later that he finally learned that the renegade had found a substance that had curiously stimulating effects on those of his kind. The Prince needed not to hear many euphemisms to figure out that said substance was nothing but a vulgar aphrodisiac. Vegeta felt foolish for having thought the renegade had actually seduced Raditz like a real saiyan, through a display of power. The Prince had no high consideration for his third class soldier, but he still deemed him to be better than Turles. Still, he had no reason to brood over that story too much. Raditz remained a third class simpleton; and a cheap drug like that could only work on a third-class simpleton, after all.  
_  
 _However, he soon had to change his mind, once he happened to surprise a panting Napa balls-deep into a willing, bronze body that looked heated enough to melt. Despite the fact that serval years had passed from the last time he’d seen him, it wasn’t hard for him to recognize the owner of that dark, slender figure.  
_  
 _If the sounds he’d heard coming from Raditz’s kiss-bruised throat had haunted him for months, the cacophony produced by Turles and Napa would have stayed with him forever.  
_  
 _The general looked completely out of it, just as Raditz had. His normally large eyes were wider and wilder then usual. His nostrils flared as he held the youth close to his body. The renegade seemed to feel just as involved. Turles didn’t even touch the ground, such was the violence of their fervent coupling. HIs powerful form bounced with every powerful thrust of the other’s hips, as he clutched the general’s burly built with his arms and legs.  
_  
 _Vegeta found it impressive for someone - even someone as buff as Napa- to be able to sustain the weight of the pirate’s chiseled physique like that. Turles’s skin looked tight now. Well defined muscles bulged underneath rich, velvety brown, darkened by the light of many suns and made glossy with droplets of sweat tricking down his strong limbs. The brazen boy he’d seen moving on top of Raditz the last time he’d visited them was now a man. His proportions were less stocky now, more harmonious, bordering on willowy at times. His shoulders were broader, his chiseled torso was linked to strong, powerful thighs by a surprisingly elegant waist. Even though his form still retained the classic massive stockiness of a third-class, there was an undeniable grace in his figure. Even when he was like this, with the general’s grotesquely large hands groping his rear as he was taken so violently, it was still undeniable; Turles truly was a rare beauty.  
_  
 _In that occasion too, pride won over awe. When the renegade turned his head around and saw him, looking at him straight in the eyes, the Prince saw the mocking light in them. What Turles was trying to comunicate was clear: he could charm whoever he pleased, whenever he pleased. It was just a matter of time before he’d charm his Prince as well. Vegeta had responded with a venomous glare before turning away once more, fleeing the sight that -he knew- the renegade had wanted to show him._  
 _It was a challenge, Vegeta knew it perfectly well. A challenge his pride required him to ignore. So he had ignored it for a second time, chocking back the sensation that he was going to loose. We would have done so a third, a fourth and a fifth time, if necessary.  
_  
 _He knew the pirate’s provocations weren’t going to cease any time soon. He had seen it in his eyes; Turles wouldn’t have stopped until he’d obtained what he wanted. “_ I aways get what I want _”, whispered the dark flicker in his gaze. He felt it scorch his back every time he turned away from him._

 

  
  
_His space pod was blasting off at maximum speed on its route to the next mission when the demanding ringing of his scouter compelled him to take his mind off his trail of thoughts.  
_  
 _The call was from Raditz.  
_  
 _When he picked up, there was an unusual sound coming from the other end, as if the device had been damaged. Then, the annoying whistle stabilized and the scouter stopped showing the caller’s ID. Vegeta tried to regulate the frequency but the interference remained unchanged. It took him a while to realize the line had not been shut down. There was a faint, familiar voice coming from the other end._ _He recognized it almost instantly. It was indeed Raditz. He could hear little else over his ragged breathes but there was no doubt they belongs to the third class warrior. The groans he could make out was distant and hushed and were surely not good signs.  
_  
 _“Raditz?”  
_  
 _There was no answer. There was just more panting and what he imagined to be the sound of fingers raking the ground, spasmodically.  
_  
 _He was dying. That was the only possible explanation. He would never had thought that could have mattered to him. After all, what he was hearing was just the sound of a weak link being eliminated. Yet, he still felt conflicted. It was the helplessness that troubled him. That, and knowing he was about to loose a fourth of what remained of his race. And all he could do was listen while that happened.  
_  
 _A man more compassionate than he would have felt pain, maybe even pity. The Prince, however, was overcome with rage. Rage and frustration. Or, at least, that was what he thought could justify his following reaction.  
_  
 _“Raditz?”, he called again. His furious tone betrayed a hint of worry. “Raditz, say something! This is an order from your Prince. Raditz!”  
_  
 _A low, husky chuckle sounded in his ear. He knew the owner of that voice immediately and felt dejected.  
_  
 _“How imperious!”, said the velvety voice, “You must forgive him, Prince. He can’t answer right now, I’m afraid he’s busy otherwise…”  
_  
 _“Turles”, he uttered, dryly.  
_  
 _The renegade picked up the venom in his voice and seemed amused.  
_  
 _“In the flesh. I’m surprised you sill remember me, Prince. It truly is an honor. It has been a while. I had my trouble recognizing our dear Raditz myself. He grew up nicely, I have to say. Any saiyan would be lucky to have him. It’s such a pity he doesn’t seem to be of your liking… I’ll just have to enjoy him myself.”  
_  
 _“You have some nerve, to contact me like this”, Vegeta remarked, doing his best to ignore the moan that followed what sounded like a sound slap (a slap he was starting to suspect had not been delivered at the warrior’s face.) At that point, it was very clear to him what was truly happening on the other end of the call. No matter how outrageous it was, he refused to hang up. He wasn’t going to take the other’s provocations without giving him a piece of his mind. He refused to be intimidated, this time. If the price he had to pay for his dignity was to listen to the sounds of one of his subjects being roughly taken from behind, he would have paid it gladly, if it meant Turles would have given up on those silly games of his. The renegade didn’t seem bright enough to recognize a lost cause when he found one. Hopefully, Vegeta’s stubbornness would have done the trick this time around. Three might be a magic number, after all.  
_  
 _“Don’t worry. I know how your scouters work. You’re always under surveillance, always under control… it’s a good thing that I can interfere with their bugs. Yet I stil can’t believe our liege is putting up with this shameful subjugation.”_  
  
 _“Don’t act like you understand my position. You betrayed our race long before_ we _were deprived of the possibility to choose a different path for ourselves. For all I care, you are just a lowly traitor.”  
_  
 _“Now you wound me…”, the renegade replied, his tone dripping with fake remorse. “And to think I could offer you the choice of freedom from slavery! It is not a position that suits you, Prince.”  
_  
 _“What are you implying?”  
_  
 _His question was met with a low, self-complacent chuckle. Vegeta’s brow furrowed. For the instant of silence that followed he was only able to hear the sound of flesh smacking against flesh. There was another moan and a grunt and the Prince knew that the pause was not just to make him impatient. When Turles spoke again, his voice faltered. From the sound of it, Raditz could wear another warrior down better when he was on his knees than during battle.  
_  
 _“I’m talking about my research. The one I told you about years ago… finally there are… results.”  
_  
 _Vegeta shivered, not in excitement but rather in disdain. He knew exactly which research the renegade was talking about._  
 _“Your subject Raditz showed a lot of interest In my idea… So much, in fact, that I could have easily avoided using Ambrosia to earn his favor… though it does make things a little more interesting for the both of us, to be honest.”  
_  
 _“Ambrosia. Is this what you keep giving him to get him to open his legs for you?”  
_  
 _“Oh, I have other ways to get what I want. I can be very convincing on my own. But yes, as a matter of fact, I did use it. He’s never complained about it too.”  
_  
 _“And you’d like to dump it on me too, is that what you have in mind?”  
_  
 _“If my Prince would agree to it, I would make it worthwhile. Though I intend to do much more,” the renegade replied, mellow. “Ambrosia is just a collateral effect of my project. Soon I will obtain something much more powerful… something that could be useful to you too, my Liege.”  
_  
 _“If you think I would stoop so low as to use your cheap, cowardly tricks, then you’re sorely mistaking. Your shortcuts might appeal to third class scum such as yourself and that good-for-nothing Raditz, but not to a true saiyan like myself. An elite would never lessen their pride like this. You are not one of use, Turles. Remember your place.”  
_  
 _The renegade’s reply did not follow Immediately, as if it took him a while to swallow the insult. Vegeta figured the renegade was not used to rejection, after all. Yet, when his reply did arrive, his tone had not lost an ounce of its arrogance.  
_  
 _“You see… I have a lot of respect for you, Prince. Though I think it is you who does not know what_ my place _is…”  
_  
 _It was only then that Vegeta detected a third voice bursting out in gruff groans that had been too faint to be heard.  
_  
 _“Napa…”  
_  
 _The cacophony of sounds had grown louder now, just like the mental image it produced had grown far too clear for the Prince’s liking. Vegeta closed his eyes, as if trying to drive away the image of of three heaving and sweating bodies, intertwined and moving against one another in senseless abandon.  
_  
 _“Looks like convincing your fellow elite warrior wasn’t that hard after all… there’s_ harder _things that come to mind right now…”  
_  
 _“You are simply disgusting.”  
_  
 _“Now you flatter me!”  
_  
 _“I know what you're trying to do. You may have gotten your hands on everything I own by right but you’ll never have me. Do you understand? You’re just a traitor and a coward and that’s all you’ll ever be in my eyes”, Vegeta growled, the ice-cold hiss in his voice dripping with loathing. “This better be the last time that I hear from you, or there will be no cheap trick in the entire galaxy that will save you if I find you meddling in my business or with my subjects. This is a promise.”  
_  
 _Silence.  
_  
 _Then, a renewed swell of laughter seemed to swell in the renegade’s chest before erupting from his lips.  
_  
 _“Oh Vegeta…”, the pirate let out in a pant, horsely, “ I know you’re trying to displease me but… I have to tell you… you wouldn’t talk to me this way if you only knew how it gets me going…”  
_  
 _Long, drawn out moans followed, as if to prove his point, making the Prince grit his teeth. Part of his indignation, however, was directed at himself. He couldn’t help but visualize the scene, the renegade’s bronze built hilted into Raditz’s trembling flesh and forcefully speared by his general from behind. The renegade’s sultry voice was affecting him, despite himself.  
_  
 _His hand curled into a fist, resisting the urge to shift lower and examine the effects of the stirring he felt happening in his loins.  
_  
 _“It’s a pity you’re so stuck up, Prince… I would love to see you unwind… Napa and Raditz both told me how beautiful you’ve grown… they’ve gotten hard talking about it too. If it’s a good excuse you need, I can give you one… Ambrosia’s strong… and Raditz’s got such a lovely cock, it’s a shame to leave it unoccupied like this…”  
_  
 _“Shut it!”, Vegeta roared, seething with anger and shame, feeling a humiliating twitch in his pants. “Every word you speak is getting you closer and closer to your grave.”  
_  
 _Something in his tone must have given him away, for, when Turles spoke again, he could very clearly hear it in his voice that he was grinning. Yet, surprisingly, his words sounded genuine despite their cockiness.  
_  
 _“Your pride is something to admire, Vegeta. Though it saddens me, I must respect your wish. I won’t insist any further. However, allow me to give your one last warning…” The renegade’s voice lowered into a growl. Raditz moans grew louder, Napa’s heaving deeper, their voices hoarse and gruff as the smacking sounds of their coupling grew faster and faster. “I always get what I want.”_  
  
 _The wild roars of pleasure of his subjects were the last thing he heard before shutting the communication down._

 

  
  
Finally, his ship initiated the landing procedure. The Prince’s eyes narrowed once he was finally able to see the planet’s surface. The closer he got, the clearer he could see the roots covering the entire surface.  
  
 _Turles better have kept his hands off what’s rightfully mine._   
  
That was his last thought before his ship touched the ground.  
  
Once he stepped outside, the powerful saccharine smell overcame him, making him grimace. He needed not to wonder where that oppressive scent was coming from. Blossoms. Hundreds and hundreds of crimson blossoms sprouted form the dark foliage, luxuriant and lush to the sight, brimming with thick, glistening sap. Vegeta had never seen the Tree before, but he could tell right away what he was dealing with and how serious the situation was.  
  
“Dammit!”  
  
Here and there between the roots he could make out craters and splinters of wood scattered around, signs that a fight had taken place. He flew towards one of the depressions and touched the darkened ground with his hands. It was cold. The air too was still and no sound disturbed the eerie silence. Worse still, he couldn’t sense any familiar aura. The flux of energy coursing though the ground was too strong, strong enough to conceal any other smaller source of energy that might have lurked around. He wouldn’t have found them in that way. He had no other chance but to follow the trail of damages and track them down.   
_Hang in there, Kakarot_ , he thought as he flew off.

 

  
  
A violent blast of wind lashed the branches of the tree, making them shake.  
  
Turles was bent over his prey, too intent in contemplating his victory to be bothered by that. He had barely noticed the commotion, his eyes fixed on the young warrior writhing weakly underneath him. It was a wonderful sight.  
  
His golden skin, slicked and sweetened by the crimson sap, glistened like amber, warmed by a rosy glow. The pulp of a ripening fruit, waiting to be tasted. His strong neck, pale and perfect, was tense. His exposed throat vibrated with low, chocked sounds. Blue veins pulsed softly underneath the honey skin. It make the renegade’s mouth water. Turles’ face was close enough for him to feel the scent of his heartbeat itself, so close he could almost taste it. The chiseled chest rose and fell underneath his fingertips, thrilling the renegade with the gasps his voracious kisses were stealing from him. Every moan, the sound of victory.  
  
Turles’ eyes were fixed on the youth, anticipating the moment he would have made them open. He wanted to read into them the desire he was working so hard to stir. Or rather, to uncover.  
  
 _I know what you carry within you, Kakarot. Oh yes, I do… and soon you will do too. I will make you see, Kakarot. I will awake things you never knew you had within you. Wait and see…_  
  
Yet, when finally the warrior opened his eyes, his gaze was absent in a worrying way, almost distracted. That was when Turles started to think something was wrong.  
  
“Vegeta…”, the young saiyan murmured, hoarsely.  
  
 _Vegeta? What is he on about?_  
  
Then, he heard it. Over the howling of the wind, he could make out the roar of an engine. The clouds, otherwise dark and gloomy, flared up. The blazing light scorching the horizon turned his suspicions to certainty.  
  
 _That is a spaceship… Could it be that Kakarot felt it coming?_  
  
He shifted his gaze on Goku’s face, looking him over in disbelief, studying his watery, clearly vacant eyes. He was clearly still victim to the Ambrosia. The burly limbs were limp and morbidly abandoned at his sides. He laid, relaxed, on the ground, as if he had no strength nor will to move. Just as expected. Yet, somehow, despite the warm abandon he’d fallen victim to, he’d still managed to sense the spaceship before the renegade. Intent as he was in delighting in the conquest he’d craved for so long, Turles might not even have noticed it if it hadn’t been for his captive’s reaction.   
  
Turles furrowed his brows. He’d been careless. He hadn’t considered the possibility that Kakarot might have brought someone along with him. Or that someone might have followed him.  
  
Whoever the intruder was, whatever reason they had to go that far, it didn’t matter. The delay dictated by this unplanned interruption definitely didn’t make him feel particularly inclined to hospitality. The renegade ached to taste the sweet fruit of his victory. He had no magical fruit at his disposal, but the hunger that consumed him would have made up for that deficiency.  
  
“I better go check things out personally. Even though it pains me to leave you like this, Kakarot…”, he murmured, bending over the warrior once again, stealing from him a voracious kiss and a groan that made him grin. “Mmh… miss you already.”  
  
The dark saiyan rose to his feet, fixing his spandex shorts. The sight of the young warrior had made them too tight.  
  
“I will be back soon”, he promised, blowing a kiss in his direction before flying off. “Whoever this intruder is, he won’t ruin our fun. I always get what I want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you who mainly follow this fic for the smut, I hope your patience has been rewarded, at least to some degree. The serious smut fest will start in chapter 6 (I still have a little bit of plot to go through before we get to it.)   
> I had started writing ahead a while ago, so chapter 6 has already been written and chapter 7 is on the way too. From now on, the story will focus on the main pairings. I still have to write chapter 5, which in my original plan contains just plot and no sexy times. However, I'm thinking it would be nice to add some more smutty flashback here and there to spice things up. So, if any of you guys wants to see some more Turles fuckery, let me know in the comments! If you want to see more Radish or Napa, this is your chance!
> 
> P.s.: Thanks to everyone who's left kudos and messages so far! Writing is much more fun with your feedback <3


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta arrives on the planet and things might just turn for the worst... or the best.

The renegade crouched among the branches, surveilling the ground from a shadowy spot hidden among the foliage. Even as worked up as he was he was not going to forsake an adeguate degree of caution for impatience. He did want to get this disruption over with as soon as possible, but he also wanted to live long enough to make it back. If the Prince himself was truly on the planet, then his survival might not have been a given.  
  
_Come on, where are you? Come out so I can see you, you bratty little cockblock_.  
  
It didn’t take him long to catch sight of the uninvited guest. He’d barely just noticed a golden twinkle on the horizon that a figure clad in blue materialized itself on the ground below him. A gust of wind shook the heavy leaves. The renegade gritted his teeth.  
  
_That’s some speed he’s got there… Damn_.  
  
He now had the certainty things were not going to go as smoothly as he would have wished.  
  
_I have waited for so long to get back to Kakarot, I’ll be damned if I will let anyone interfere with my plans again. I don’t care who I have to face_.  
  
If he’d had any doubt about the identity of the short, muscular figure, they were all soon dispelled.  
  
“I know you’re here. Show yourself!”, roared the powerful voice from below. There was no doubt about who it belonged to.  
  
Turles had wondered what had become to the Prince after Freiza’s fall. Now he had his answer. And, given the circumstances, he was not exactly happy with it. The fact that the tyrant was rumored to be dead and the Prince was still alive and kicking definitely did not bode well for him in that situation.  
  
He had to think of something, and he had to think it fast, for he saw the Prince raise a hand towards the immense trunk. The palm of his gloves hand started glowing as energy gathered towards his palm.  
  
“Show yourself now before I blow this place to bits!”, was the harsh warning.  
  
“That won’t be necessary, Prince.”  
  
The beam was fired, directed at the spot he’d been wise enough to jump away from the second he’d stopped talking. A large branch creaked as it burned frightfully before crashing to the ground with a deafening roar.  
  
“A little jumpy, are we, young Prince?”, the renegade greeted him, landing softly on the ground at a safe distance from his opponent. “You haven’t changed a bit, I see.”  
  
“I could say the same about you, Turles”, Vegeta retorted, imperiously. “You’re still holding on this this nonsensical botanical hobby. Still the same old lowlife.”  
  
“I see you mind hasn’t changed either. Though I have to say, you still look more dashing than ever. Freedom from slavery sure suits you well. It pleases me to see you all grown up and out on your own, young Prince.”  
  
“Silence!”, Vegeta interrupted him, brusquely. “I did not come here to be insulted.”  
  
“That wasn’t my intention, my Prince. If anything, I wanted to flatter.”  
  
 “Cut the crap, traitor!”, the shorter saiyan spat out, venomously. “Now, let’s cut to the chase. You know why I’m here.”  
  
“Oh? Have you finally decided to take up my offer?”  
  
There was no need to specify which offer. Vegeta stiffened in rage, growling.  
  
“Enough with his nonsense!”  
  
The Prince’s roar was accompanied by a sudden shock wave that made the air around them ripple. Turles was invested by a powerful gust of wind. He didn’t need a scouter to know what had caused it. He could feel the scorching power of his opponent lashing his skin.  
  
_I need to be more careful. If I piss him off too much this time I might not make it out alive_.  
  
“Don’t make me repeat myself, Turles”, Vegeta resumed, looking at him with flaming eyes. “I am perfectly able and willing to end you here and now without a second thought. The only reason why I haven’t yet is because I need you alive to answer a simple question. Where is Kakarot?”  
  
“Mmmh, Kakarot… Kakarot… the name does sound familiar…” The dark skinned saiyan tapped his bottom lip with his index finger in a mock-thoughtful expression. “Isn’t that the name of Raditz’s youngest brother? The one he died tried to retrieve as per your order?”  
  
Obsidian eyes narrowed tauntingly. The Prince didn't miss a hint of bitter accusation in his voice.  
  
“The very same. Now tell me where he is.”  
  
“What makes you think I know where he is?”  
  
The renegade immediately regretted the taunt. A sharp pain scorched his cheek and he flinched. The air around the finger the Prince had raised against him crackled with electric sparks.  
  
“The next time I won’t miss”, Vegeta warned, lowering his hand. “Don’t make me waste my time and answer my question.”  
  
“There’s no keeping anything from you, is there, Vegeta? Very well, I will. But only after you answer a question of mine.”  
  
“And what would that be?”  
  
“Why do you want to know?”  
  
Vegeta scoffed, irritated.  
  
“That is none of your business, traitor.”  
  
“On the contrary, my Prince, it is entirely my business”, Turles replied, eyes narrowing. There was no trace of his signature grin on his face now. “I was under the impression that you never did care about low-rank scum. Am I mistaking?”  
  
The tense silence that followed was more eloquent than any spoken answer.  
  
“What did you do to him?”, Vegeta uttered, very slowly. He didn’t like what the renegade seemed to be implying.  
  
“What did _I_ do to _him_?”  
  
“Don’t play the fool, Turles”, Vegeta hissed through his teeth. “The only reason I can imagine to find you still alive is because Kakarot is not in the condition to give you what you deserve.”  
  
Turles grinned, sardonically.  
  
“I think you’re mistaking, Prince. I was referring to Raditz.”

  
  
_Rough fur tickled his nose, wafting waves of sultry fragrance right in his face. As if he’d been in need of further encouragement. His nostrils twitched in delight. He brought his hips forwards, resting his heavy, tumid erection on the cleft of his companion’s rear. The long, muscled back arched shamelessly, pushing back against his groin, trembling and pleading.  
_  
_“This is quite the display.”  
_  
_“Shut up… it’s your fault I’m like this”, Raditz whined.  
_  
_“Oh, you love it. You wouldn’t keep coming back for more if you didn’t like me slipping you some of my Ambrosia. Am I wrong?”  
_  
_“Shut up…”  
_  
_Turles’ hand cupped the base of the fluffy appendage swaying right under his nose, stroking at the base. The action earner him an earnest whimper. He felt the slickened pucker twitch against the underside of his sex.  
_  
_“What would your precious Prince say if he saw you like this?”, the dark skinned saiyan purred, voluptuously grinding against flushed flesh. “On your hands and knees, begging to nicely to be taken for the third time in a row?”  
_  
_“The Prince does’t care”, Raditz groaned his frustration, his fingers digging in the soft earth as his hands curled into fists.  
_  
_“Such a shame…. And you did such a good job in purging this planet too.” Bronze hands cupped the firm fullness of his lover’s buttocks, appreciatively. “Your good efforts definitely deserve to be rewarded, don’t they?” His thumbs dug into his flesh, spreading it. “And I think I know just how to reward you for your services.”  
_  
_Pearl-white liquid trickled down from the gaping entrance. Raditz shivered, impatiently.  
_  
_“Then do it”, the long-haired saiyan uttered, looking at him over his shoulder, dark eyes full of lustful anticipation.  
_  
_The renegade needed no further encouragement. He plunged into raw, throbbing flesh his in one smooth stroke. The thoroughly used hole allowed him inside almost effortlessly. Nevertheless, his entrance was accompanied by throaty groans of pleasure. No matter how many times he’d used his lover’s body, the fit was still deliciously snug.  
_  
_Turles looked down, admiring the creamed pucker wantonly welcoming him inside once more. He pulled out almost all the way, before plunging back deep inside, slowly, his passage causing more of his previous orgasms to overflow from their point of conjunction.  
_  
_“Oh Raditz… you’re so **full** ”, Turles purred fervently as his hips started to thrust steadily, ”I can’t wait to see how much more I can fit inside you…”    
_  
_The other warrior’s complaints were muted by his fervor.  
_  
_The dark saiyan rejoiced his lover’s breathlessness and the feeling of warm spilt frothing around his shaft as he started to buck more and more wildly. Raditz’s legs started to give in under the increased force of his thrusting. Turles grinned ferociously, slamming his hips downwards relentlessly until the other was pressed flat against the ground. The sound of flesh smacking wetly against flesh with every motion filled his ears, the scent of their fluids filled his nose. His hand fisted the other’s mane, keeping his head down too as he pounded him hard into the ground.  
_  
_“You’re squeezing me so tightly, Raditz”, he groaned into the other’s ear, twisting his head to the side to lick at the side of his face. “It feels like you’re begging me to fill you up more…”  
_  
_"You truly have a filthy mouth”, Raditz uttered, with some difficulty. His voice was hoarse and quivering, but the lurid grin on his lips was the same that bent Turles’ mouth.  
_  
_"You sure didn't mind when you soiled it."  
_  
_“You didn’t mind that I did.”  
_  
_The renegade laughed heartily.  
_  
_“You’re right”, Turles husked into the crook of his neck, “You taste as good as you feel.”  
_  
_The maned warrior arched his back against his speeding thrusts, pleadingly. His tail coiled itself desperately around Turles’ arm. The renegade knew what he wanted and was willing enough to oblige him. He slipped his hand around his hip and grasped his weeping erection, pumping in time with his motions until Raditz came, spurting and twitching in his palm. His own pleasure peaked soon after, bursting between delicious spasms of hot, pulsing flesh. Turles grunted, hilting himself into throbbing tightness, and sighed, spilling his release deep within his lover. His arms started to buckle and he let himself lay on top of the other spent, panting saiyan, bearing down on him.  
_  
_Ambrosia had a funny way to make the afterglow as pleasurable as the act itself. The languorous abandon that followed the outburst of their passion was something to be enjoyed in its own way.  
_  
_Turles hummed his contentment, feeling warm spilt escape the taunt stretch of Radiz’s flesh as he rolled his hips wantonly a couple more times.  
_  
_“Oh, Raditz… you wonderful bastard…”, he groaned, running his mouth against the other’s shoulder. “If the prince didn’t already own this tight ass of yours, you could bet it I would claim you without a second thought.”  
_  
_“The Prince doesn’t own anything”, the other panted, beneath him. “I’m just loyal to him.”  
_  
_“You’re right, you are”, Turles conceded, playfully nipping at his earlobe. “You’re a loyal subject that doesn’t side with traitors. All you do is spread your legs for them.”  
_  
_He grinned, feeling the other shake with a breathless chuckle.  
_  
_“You know, not that I share my Prince’s dislike for you, but I can tell you could never win him over like this.”  
_  
_“Your Prince is very stubborn.”  
_  
_“If you swore loyalty to him, he could be **your** Prince too.”  
_  
_The renegade snorted. “You’re suggesting I willingly submit to Freiza? I’ve never even recognized the authority of the king, you think I’m gonna start bowing to that giant alien prick now?”  
_  
_“Of course not. That’s not what I meant.”  
_  
_“What did you mean, then?”  
_  
_“I meant that’s the only way you could have him.”  
_  
_Turles glanced at him.  
_  
_“So you think I **couldn’t** have him?”, he asked, raising a brow. He gave a sharp thrust. Even if his sex was softening now, he found it useful to remind the younger saiyan of his qualities. He was pleased to hear him grunt.  
_  
_“I’m saying he won’t have you”, the younger saiyan continued, turning slightly to flash him an arrogant smirk. “Not that he wouldn’t, though.”  
_  
_“Oh?”  
_  
_The renegade slipped an arm around the other’s neck, playfully trapping his head into a chokehold.  
_  
_“So now you’re suggesting he fancies me?”  
_  
_“As far as I’m concerned, I don’t see why he wouldn’t. Why are you asking? Have you got your eyes on the Prince, after all?”  
_  
_“Are you jealous?”  
_  
_Raditz scoffed. “Of **you**?”  
_  
_Taunt muscles flexed abruptly underneath him. In the blink of an eye, Turles found himself back to the ground. The younger saiyan hovered over him, his mane falling disheveled and wild around his body.  
_  
_“I have no reason to. After all, I’m much closer to the Prince than you’d ever be”, Raditz teased, sarastically.  
_  
_“You brat…”, Turles growled, reaching upwards and grabbing fistfuls of his dark, coarse hair to pull him down against his snarling mouth. “You’re much closer to **me** than you’d ever be to **him**.”  
_  
_He ground his hips upwards to reiterate his point, letting the other feel his hardening length, trapped against the cleft of his rear.  
_  
_“All this talk about the Prince, but it’s my ass that keeps getting you this hard”, the younger saiyan hissed, tail waving in the air behind his back, tickling the renegade’s inner thighs.  
_  
_Turles raised a hand, revealing a vial full of concentrated, crimson sap and twirled between his fingers, meaningfully. “Don’t overestimate yourself too much.”  
_  
_Raditz burst out laughing. He was too worked up to take offense to that. He snatched the vial from the dark saiyan’s hands and sat up straight, pouring the sappy essence into his open jaws. He swallowed and looked down at Turles, leering at him meaningfully when his own sex started to swell once again.  
_  
_“Remind me why I don’t take you away with me on my ship?”, the renegade hummed when the younger warrior positioned himself onto his erection.  
_  
_“Because we fuck too hard for it to last in one piece”, Raditz purred as he sank down, spearing himself on the dark, throbbing shaft.  
_  
_“Oh, yeah…”  
_  
_Raditz bounced above his lap a couple times before Turles reached down to hold his hips steady and started thrusting violently into him, hard and fast. A wild, satisfied smile pulled at his lips when he heard his whimpers.  
_  
Yes _, he thought,_ this is the feeling… this is the joy only a saiyan can give.  
  
_It was a glorious, dangerous feeling. At times like those he ached to sink his teeth into the flesh of his lover. As appealing as the idea felt, he resisted. It was probably just the Ambrosia playing its tricks._

 

  
“Raditz?”  
  
The renegade was provoking him. Vegeta wouldn’t have even paid mind to such disrespect in any other situation. He could feel the other’s power. It was much greater than it had it had been in the past, but it was still nothing compared to his own. And yet, he found himself playing along.  
  
“What does Raditz have to do with any of this?”  
  
“That’s for _you_ to tell me, Prince.”  
  
“Just what are you insinuating here?”, Vegeta inquired.  
  
“I’m not insinuating anything. I’ll tell it plain, Vegeta”, the renegade replied. “You’ve never struck me as a particularly caring lord. Since where do you care about the wellbeing of your subjects?”  
  
“Since when do _you_ care?”  
  
“Considering our race is facing extinction, it’s more than reasonable for me to. What’s not so reasonable is for you to kill your own subjects.”  
  
“I had nothing to do with Raditz’s death”, Vegeta declared, drily.  
  
“I would have to trust your word on that”, the renegade replied, shooting him a sharp glance. “But I know Napa’s death is on your head. I’ve heard it. I was listening through your scouters.”  
  
The Prince ran his tongue across his bottom lip, thoughtfully. There was no point in denying.  
  
“I did. And I don’t have to explain myself to you.”  
  
“You don’t”, Turles conceded, “But I hope you’ll indulge me anyway.”  
  
“I didn’t have the impression you cared so deeply for my general”, Vegeta teased.  
  
“In fact, I didn’t. He was a handsome saiyan, but that was all he was to me. To you, on the other hand… He was a soldier, a general, a tutor, maybe a mentor, even-”  
  
“Don’t exaggerate”, Vegeta cut him short.  
  
“Mine is just legitimate curiosity, Prince”, Turles resumed, unfazed, ”Raditz and Napa were saiyans, just like you and me, but you’ve forsaken them or killed them. Why should you care for what I might want with Kakarot?”  
  
“Kakarot is different!”  
  
The reply came far too quick not to elicit suspicion.  
  
“So he is”, Turles agreed, giving him a knowing smirk. “He is far stronger than he has the right to be. But, in the end, he is a still third class. Like me. Surely, he’s not strong enough to interest the Prince in that way.”  
  
“I have a score to settle with him”, Vegeta explained, drily, “And I won’t let anything nor anyone stand between me and him.”  
  
Turles looked him over for a long instant. There was an arrogant glimmer in his gaze that said he wasn’t going to let that dismissiveness fool him.  
  
“Understood. That does sound reasonable. But you see, Prince...”, he paused, “I have a score to settle too.”  
  
“I have nothing to do with Raditz’s death, if that’s what you’re trying to imply. I sent him on a simple mission and he failed me. He died on the job, like the disappointment he was. I never had the chance to punish him after that. I had nothing more to do with his end than you did.”  
“I know. Kakarot’s to blame for his death on top of the demise of my crew. I have more than just one debit to score with him, after all.”  
Vegeta’s eyes hardened. “If anyone is going to kill him, that is going to be me.”  
  
Turles glanced at him from half lidded eyes, dark lips drawn back on sharp, white fangs. He looked, dark and dangerous, confident about a truth that laid secret behind his enigmatic smile.  
  
“Is that so?”, he purred low in his throat.  
  
Vegeta knew that look well. And he didn’t like it one bit.  
  
“If you laid as much as a finger on him”, the Prince uttered, drawing his words out, emphatically. “I won’t hesitate to kill you. Even if you were the only remaining saiyan.”  
  
That was the Prince he remembered, ever so patient. Then again, Turles wasn’t any different either.  
  
Two rotating orbs of energy blasted from both his palms, launching towards the Prince of saiyans at high speed. Rapid like lightning, Turles launched himself down the branch, and launching himself at the enemy. The Prince had just deviated his attacks when the renegade was on him, a powerful leg raised high to kneed him in the back and fists descending from above to get a shot at the head. For a second he was convinced he’d hit the mark. Instead, both his attacks met with nothing. The Prince had moved so fast he could have sworn he’d not moved at all. The wild joy that had taken over him washed away quickly when he realized the Prince had moved behind him.  
  
“If you’re eager to know how Zarbon felt when I blasted a hole in his chest, you only have to say so.“  
  
_Zarbon? Could he be for real?_ , he thought, feeling a chill run down his spine. _He killed Zarbon?_  
  
The dark saiyan spun wildly on himself, trying to land a kick. But the result was always the same. His blows met with nothing but air.  
  
“I have to admit, you’re far stronger than I thought”, he conceded, flying backwards to gain some ground to retreat.  
   
“Oh, I’m still far stronger than you think”, Vegeta replied, staring at him, still in midair. “Trust me. There is no fruit in the universe that would give you a chance against me.”  
  
“Confidence is a good look on you, Prince”, Turles retorted, “But you always were far more boastful than  you have the right to be.”  
  
Vegeta’s lips curled into a nasty, cocksure smirk. The renegade knew it did not bode well for him.  
  
“Tell me, then”, the Prince wondered, bold and deliberate in the phrasing of his sibylline threat, “Are you relying on one of your fruits right now?”  
  
The renegade had to restrain himself from flinching visibly.  
  
“Why? Would it make a difference?”, he asked, with a smirk. He tried to keep up the facade of cockiness, but it was hard to when he was starting to realize just how unfavorable the power imbalance was for him.  
  
“You’re right.” Vegeta’s grin did nothing but widen. “It wouldn’t.”  
  
Turles didn’t see him move. All he knew was that one second he was far and the next he was right in his face. All he had the time to do was feel his heart skip a beat the instant before a devastating punch that never landed. His eyes darted downwards, seeing the Prince’s knuckles had stopped a breath away form his stomach. The fist hadn’t hit him, but the shockwave did. He felt air lashing against his skin so violently it took his breath away.  
  
He met Vegeta’s eyes and he knew he’d been holding back that entire time. Turles may have had his fun teasing and taunting him, but he was the one being mocked. Standing so close to his Prince, he could feel a wave of raw power scorch his skin, a dormant force, yet to be unleashed. He looking into dark irises and saw it simmer beneath the surface. A drop of cold sweat ran down his throat as he swallowed, drily. He felt fear, apprehension… and - no use to deny it- a profound, stirring pull of arousal.  
  
“Did you really stand up to Zarbon?”, was all he managed to ask.  
  
“Yes. But that is but a small feat for me now. And, to answer your next question…”, Vegeta begun, voice hoarse and low in his throat. “Not even _Frieza_ could stand up to me as I am now.”  
  
The dark skinned saiyan didn’t have to think twice to know it was the truth.  
  
Then, finally, he was met with an unforgiving blow. A harsh jab threw him off his balance. He flipped backwards, bounced off his hands and launched himself backwards, barely avoiding an orb of energy that crashed at the ground, sending splinters of wood flying everywhere. Turles took advantage of the great quantity of dust that had clouded the air to shoot a rapid sequence of beams himself. He growled when he saw all the luminous trajectories being deviated. One bounced back directly aimed at his head. He managed to dodge that one by a thread. He turned his face sideways, seeing the beam miss his face by a few inches. He could feel the heat of it on his skin.  
  
It all happened in the blink of an eye. When his gaze turned forwards again, the Prince’s face was right in front of him. Turles had no time to react. A fist smashed against his stomach, making him double over as he was sent flying upwards and then sideways when a heavy kick followed. His back hit the tree trunk.  
  
“Enough playing around.” Vegeta landed silently in front of him, arms folded, staring down at him with commanding imperiousness. “I trust you understand the position you’re in right now.”  
  
Turles coughed a couple of times and then his coughing turned to a chuckle.  
  
“You’d kill me for _him_ , Prince?”, the renegade insinuated, shooting him an irreverent glance.  
  
In response, Vegeta powered up abruptly, letting his power spike fearfully so fast he sent a pulse rippling through the air around him.  
  
“If you have any love for the race you deserted, show some respect to the saiyan who avenged it.”  
  
_Oh Damn…_  
  
It had been nothing but a warning, but it had been more than enough to send blood coursing hot through his veins. More than that, Turles felt the whole tree shake beneath him. The foliage rustled noisily. The renegade couldn’t believe his luck.  
  
_The young Prince, so strong and proud… way too strong and proud to be ahead of his own arrogance_.  
  
A heavy, crimson rain of thick, viscous drops feel down on them both, coating the ground with slippery sweetness.  
  
Turles saw his opponent’s pupils widen and his nostrils twitch. He closed his eyes, a victorious grin bending his lips as he inhaled the saccharine fragrance deeply. A low, hoarse chuckle rumbled in his chest.  
  
“What’s so funny, lowlife?”, came the harsh reproach.  
  
_The saiyan who killed Frieza…_  
  
The chuckle died out but the smirk was still plastered on his lips.  
  
I guess I have no way to talk my way out of this, after all.  
  
“You win, Vegeta. I’ll be honest with you”, Turles begun, opening his eyes and rejoicing the sight of a damp, panting Prince. The Ambrosia was starting to work. “I think it’s funny that you’ll still have me believe you truly wish to kill me.”  
  
“Do I have to give you another taste of my power?”  
  
“Only if you wish. Though, I can’t guarantee I won’t enjoy it.”  
  
The Ambrosia was accentuating the effects of their fight. Turles could feel himself stiffen in his spandex shorts. There was no reason to hide it. He was pleased to see his Prince’s eyes drift downwards to his crotch as much as he was to notice how the other warrior’s suit was growing tighter too.  
  
“You’re a sick bastard, Turles.”  
  
“Maybe so. But you never minded as much as you would have me believe, didn’t you?”  
  
The Prince scowled darkly at him. “I must have hit you too hard on the head. Or maybe not hard enough.”  
  
“Don’t play coy, Vegeta. You showed me your power. If you truly wanted me dead you could achieve that much with a flick of your finger. The good news is… you don’t have a reason to.” He glanced up at him, smugly. “You see… If I truly wanted Kakarot to be dead, he would be by now.”  
  
Vegeta’s eyes widened ever so slightly, betraying his relief. “That his good news. To you. I might go easy on you, after all.”  
  
“I had no doubt about it.”  
  
“Meaning?”  
  
“You always did have a soft spot for me.”  
  
Vegeta scoffed.  
  
“There’s little point in denying it. Especially now”, Turles continued, gazing downwards at the Prince’s crotch.  
  
“It’s your damn drugs’ doing and you know it well.”  
  
“Maybe. But nothing changes the fact that you could have killed me anytime and you never did, no matter how much I’ve angered you.”  
  
Silence followed. At any other moment, that condescending familiarity would have earned him a harsh lesson. Nevertheless, that confidence succeeded into eliciting the Prince’s sympathies somehow.  
  
“Fine. I’ll hand it to you”, the Prince granted, a slight smirk pulling at his lips, “You always were a handsome saiyan, Turles. But nothing more.”  
  
“Right back at you, Vegeta. I’ve never felt a strong sympathy for royalty and rulers but even my aversion couldn’t stifle the authority of your beauty. I only regret my looks weren’t enough to favor my leaning towards you”, the dark saiyan confessed him, letting his eyes feast on the figure of his Prince.  
  
“You always were a smooth talker,” the Prince acknowledged, “It’s too bad you fill your mouth with words bigger than your actions.”  
  
“And your actions speak louder than your words.”  
  
Turles could feel the heat radiating from him, a warmth much difference from his raw, electric aura. If he chose his words carefully, he could kindle a flame that could have sated his own.  
  
“Kakarot is quite handsome too. But there is more to it, isn’t there?”, he suggested, cautiously.  
  
“That is none of your business”, Vegeta growled. Turles winced when the shorter saiyan stomped his foot on the trunk, right next to his head. When he opened his eyes, however, the sight was more than rewarding. Vegeta was towering over him, his eyes burning into his own. “You’re getting too cocky for my tastes, traitor. Don’t push it.”  
  
“You say that, but cockiness got me pretty far into your graces”, the dark saiyan retorted with a tilted smirk.  
  
“Don’t make me regret it. ‘Cause then you will too.”  
  
“I better don’t give you any reason to regret it, then”, the renegade purred, casting his eyes downwards towards the strain in his Prince’s blue spandex that both of them had ceased to ignore. “You look pretty worked up, Vegeta”, he suggested, helpfully, glancing upwards, staring into a murky abyss of ill-concealed desire. “Maybe I could lend a _hand_ … if my Prince permits.”  
  
For once, the epithet hadn’t been sarcasm and it all played in his favor. The dark saiyan tentatively ran his hands up his liege’s elegant, sturdy legs. A slightly tremor throbbed beneath his fingertips but no harsh words followed his offer. Obsidian eyes locked together, intensely. Turles could smell a promising scent in the air, the rich, dark notes of arousal, the leniency of willful indulgence… and the sweet, aroma of victory. He felt his mouth water.  
  
Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Vegeta spoke.  
  
“Procede.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holidays are over and here I am, back on my beloved sinful content, making sure you all start the year right! I apologise for the long wait. I reworked this chapter way more times than it deserved, honestly. This is the solution I found most fitting, so I hope you'll enjoy it!  
> The smutfest starts next chapter, so make sure to tune in next for some proper action.
> 
> (For all of you who wanted more flashback scenes, worry not. There's going to be more ahead.)
> 
> Once again, a special thanks for the patience, the kudos and the comments!


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much this chapter just pays off a dirty pun from the one before.
> 
> Enjoy!

“This is some hand you’re lending…”, Vegeta commented, flinching slightly when the grip around his shaft tightened momentarily.  
  
Clearly, Turles didn’t want to make it easy for him to keep his composure. Not that being butt naked and wantoly lying down between the roots of a massive tree, covered in aphrodisiac sap from head to toe was making the feat any easier. A part of him didn’t feel pleased with himself for letting the renegade get him naked and willing so fast. Another part of him, on the other hand, stiff and throbbing in the dark saiyan’s grasp, compelled him not to dwell of his dissatisfaction.  
  
Turles shot him a challenging look, never stopping the undulating motion of his wrist.   
  
“I’m planning to lend a lot more than just a hand, if my Prince permits”, he purred, bringing his face tantalizingly close to the other’s. His dark shimmering eyes were searching his prince’s, though not for permission.  
  
Vegeta huffed, scornfully.   
  
“Cut that out.”  
  
“Cut what out?”, asked Turles, feigning a misunderstanding and loosening his grip.   
  
“Not _that!_ ”, the prince ordered, gripping the other’s arm before the other could pull away from his erection. His reaction had been too sudden, he saw it in Turles’ knowing eyes. He was making himself look a lot keener than what he would have liked too, he knew it. He really didn’t want to give the renegade the satisfaction of seeing him beg, but it was hard not to, when he had to make up for the dignity his painfully hard, weeping sex was costing him.   
  
_This damned Ambrosia…_  
  
“Not that”, he repeated, more composed this time, bringing his other hand up to the base of the other’s throat, threateningly, for good measure.   
  
The pirate smirked, unimpressed, but the gesture seemed to do the trick. His dark, velvety hand went back to stroking his shaft, pausing briefly to rub its head with the thumb at each stroke. The rolling of the pad of his digit had Vegeta choke down a groan.  
  
“Cut what out, then?”  
  
“That annoying act of yours”, replied Vegeta. “You were never this obliging. I won’t believe it for a second.”  
  
“I just want to please you, _my Prince_.”  
  
The tone was a mocking one, just like the look he shoot him from below that elegant pair of bushy brows as he slowly dipped his head down, taking his prince’s nipple into his mouth. Vegeta couldn’t help but groan audibly, this time. Though, he was quick to overcome that moment of weakness. His grip on Turles’ neck grew harsh and the dark saiyan was forced to bring his head back up again. Nevertheless, the grin was still there, unchanged, and his hand was still moving, making Vegeta’s legs feel numb.   
  
“You were worthless, traitorous scum long before Frieza’s rule. You never had respect for your rightful King, don’t pretend to have some now.”  
  
Laughter bubbled up underneath his grip on the renegade’s throat.   
  
“And does that excite you? Having me service my King like this?”  
  
He didn’t much care for that title correction. It was the change of pace that did the trick and the second hand that caressed his inner thigh and reached his groin, cupping his sack. The Prince’s breath hitched.   
  
Turles shoot him a meaningful look as he worked him up with expert touches, until Vegeta let go of his throat, though reluctantly. He dragged his fingers downwards, feeling the heat radiating off the other’s neck and tracing his collarbone and muscles that bulged right underneath it.   
  
He hated to admit it, but Turles was extremely attractive to him, despite his low status. Something about the renegade’s cockiness told him he was perfectly aware of how he looked. He was built like a dream. He possessed the typical sturdiness of a third class warrior, yet graced by an elegance and suppleness very few possessed, even among higher classes. Chiseled perfection, encased in deep, bronze brown. Vegeta couldn’t help but think his skin was just as smooth as it looked. Though, now it wasn’t as flawless as it had been in the past. His digits followed the edge of the long, pale scar, cutting through his body like a thunderbolt. It must have been the memory of a bad injury, a really ugly one. Nevertheless, not even that was able to spoil that was the masterpiece of that sculpted chest.  
  
When Turles spoke, he realized he’d been entirely captivated by the sight.  
  
“Impressive, isn’t it? You never know how inconvenient it’d be to not have a healing tank around until something like this happens”, said the renegade, a hint of vicious bitterness mixed to the pride in his voice.  
  
“I can see why you got stronger than I remembered… This is something you would have never earned with those cheap tricks of yours.”  
  
His cutting remark was interrupted by a strangled sound of pleasure. The rolling of Turles’ thumb around the head of his shaft was very distracting.  
  
“Maybe so… but my cheap tricks wouldn’t have earned me _this_ either”, rebut the pirate, giving Vegeta’s erection a impudent squeeze.  
  
Vegeta dug his nails into the other’s skin, flinching.  
  
“Insolent…”, he hissed, “Whoever gave you that surely gave you a lesson well deserved.”  
  
The dark saiyan raised a brow, feeling both offended and impressed.   
  
_The mouth on this one… Even when he’s this hard and in my hands_.  
  
“The one who gave me this scar… oh, he was strong. Stronger than I would have thought possible… and quite brutal too, once I got him going. A strange creature, that one. I had to pry the fight out of him. He would’ve rather settled things with talk. He tried to silence me forever after I threatened his family though,” he mused. A knowing smirk crept on his face once more, catching a glimmer of interest in his Prince’s eyes. “Monstrous endurance and enviable stamina. Too bad he denies himself too much of his instincts for his own good. I think you might know him too…”  
  
His hand started working faster. Vegeta began to breathe heavily. Thick Ambrosia had started dripping down the tree trunk onto his right shoulder and down his chest but he paid it no mind. His focus was captivated by something else.   
  
“K-kakarot did this to you?”  
  
“Yes, he did. He really tried to kill me back then. You should have seen him. He gave it his all to get rid of this traitorous scum right here. You would have been so proud of him. He showed no mercy, no kindness. A true saiyan.”  
  
Vegeta groaned, his sex throbbing in the renegade’s hand. Turles’ words evoked old, vivid memories. He couldn’t help but remember his first fight with the Earth-raised saiyan. He could still remember everything clearly. And what he recalled was terribly  arousing. Turles knew exactly the effect his words would have produced.  
  
“I couldn’t help but coming back to visit his solar system for more. I needed another taste of that raw rage, that unbridled power…”  
Turles paused. He watched his Prince’s legs shake lightly, his sex leaking profusely in his hand. He noted with a certain pride that he had gotten him to start sweating already and smirked. Vegeta’s resistance was admirable in its own way, but a pointless endeavor nevertheless. He could see right through that act.   
  
“Sounds familiar?”, he teased.  
  
The prince’s ostile glare was a sweet reward.  
  
 _Ever the stubborn Prince_.   
  
He leaned forward again, making him shiver as he licked along his neck and jaw until his mouth reached his ear.  
  
“You’re being very obvious, Prince. Kakarot might be too naive to notice but I am not.”  
  
With a growl, Vegeta’s hand clenched on his hair, pulling his head away. He glowered at him with loathing and indignation in his eyes. Turles felt a his own neglected erection throb at that sight.    
  
“You don’t have to worry. He has a strong liking for you too.”  
  
The Prince growled, anger flashing on his face, gripping the other’s chin warningly, his thumb pressing roughly into the other’s bottom lip.  
  
“Shut that damn mouth”, he spit out between gritted teeth.  
  
To his annoyance, the renegade looked unimpressed, a victorious glimmer in his dark, deceiving eyes. He knew he’d hit the spot then. There was nothing the prince might have done that could have intimidated him right there and then. But he did do the other the favor of obliging his command and did not reply.  
  
Instead, with languid dissolution, the dark saiyan turned his head slightly to the side and parted his lips, closing them on the prince’s thumb, sucking lightly on the tip of his digit. The look in his eyes was unmistakable. Vegeta’s nostrils flared once the other had sucked his thumb into his mouth.  
  
Everything the renegade did was intolerably irreverent. Though, for once, Vegeta had nothing against irreverence. He found himself missing the stroke of the other’s hand on his aching erection, the molten wetness of his tongue was hauntingly inviting. He craved to feel it somewhere else…  
  
His grip around the other’s chin loosened and Turles slowly pulled the other’s thumb out of his mouth, a malicious light in his eyes.  
  
“How about I put this mouth to better use instead, mh?”  
  
The dark saiyan dipped down, tongue outstretched, licking up the thick rivulet of Ambrosia that had flown down the entire length of his torso. Vegeta bit his lip, watching up shift his weight and show him the purple pool of nectar gathered in his mouth before lowering it on his erection.  
  
Vegeta had to grab on to the tree trunk, hips canting once at the sudden stimulation. He didn’t remember being so sensitive. The welcoming wetness sent shivers coursing along his spine. Then, suddenly, the sensation was gone.   
  
He looked down. The renegade was staring back at him, crouched between his legs, one hand to steady himself on one of his thighs, ebony against ivory, just like the alabaster of his fangs between his dark, luscious lips. A thread of crimson drool connecting his grin to his now sap-coated sex.   
  
A hitched breath, a twitch, a need wordlessly displayed. The renegade returned the urging glance with a voracious one of his own. The lust in those obsidian eyes reflected his prince’s. Turles licked his lips and then along Vegeta’s shaft, never breaking eye contact. He kissed at the base, sucking softly above the tender sack before twirling his tongue around the head.  
His prince squirmed in frustration, his hand clenching into a fist in his hair, demanding something Turles was all too willing to grant. He obliged almost meekly, parting his lips and sinking onto him. He engulfed him slowly, his nonchalance seemingly effortless as he took him in as far as he would go. He pulled away just as slowly, lips tightly wrapped around the shaft, his tongue diligently rubbing underneath it as it slid in and out of his mouth, cushioning it from his fangs.   
  
Vegeta’s head spun, the sensation intoxicating enough to make it hard to keep his eyes open. He grunted, his hips starting to move in time with the bobbing of the other’s head. Turles was still looking up at him, a wicked gleam in the eyes. This was still a provocation. One the prince was all too willing to give in to. He cupped the other’s head with both hands now, his grip on the other’s scalp harsher, and then pushed him downwards, heels firmly planted into the ground. A sigh of relief left his mouth as he thrust upward into velvety sweetness. And the renegade merely let him, his jaw yielding obediently. His throat vibrated softy with a low purr once his nose buried itself into the soft tuft of hair of his groin. Vegeta leaned his head back on on the trunk, chest heaving. He let the dark Saiyan come up for air before pushing him onto his erection once more, watching him with hungry eyes. He groaned his pleasure as he plunged into the maddening warmth of his mouth.   
  
_Yes, this is it… this is how I want it._  
  
His hips were canting fervently now, reveling in slippery suction and velvety smoothness as he watched crimson nectar overflow from the other’s mouth with every upward thrust.   
  
That was what must have been making him feel so dizzy. Apparently, the Ambrosia was getting to Turles’ head too. The renegade’s tail was tucked between his thighs, coiling around his own throbbing erection and tugging at it clumsily. The prince’s lips curved at the sight. However, the satisfaction of having the upper hand was short lived. He felt a hand touching him, lower. Slick digits were prodding between his cheeks. Once he realized what the slithery feeling was due to, it was already too late. The dark saiyan’s fingers were plunging inside him and Ambrosia too, directly in touch with his raw, pulsing flesh.   
  
_This can’t be good…_  
  
But oh, _it_ _was_. It was unbearably good. Vegeta’s breath grew hoarse. The flicker in the renegade’s eyes was more than vicious now. It was perverse. He inserted a second finger and the prince’s flesh yielded to the stretch, welcoming it. He sunk in, knuckles deep, searching, leaving the prince gasping once they found what he was looking for. The prince couldn’t control the sounds that escaped his throat then.   
  
Turles’ lips curved around his shaft, victorious, were the vision he closed his eyes upon. His back arched, biting back his moans. With his eyes closed and the feeling of that shaggy mane in his grasp, it came easy to him imagining that the lips engulfing him and those wicked fingers sinking into him belonged to someone else. So easy…  
  
The saccharine smell of the ambrosia seemed to grow stronger, his flesh hotter. He was loosing himself. And he had nothing against it anymore. It had been so long since he’d indulged in something like that, something he had dreamt about for so long, so unbearably long… Only this time, though, he was going to get the release he needed. He had nothing to loose but himself. And so he did.   
  
His head tipped backwards, fists clenching in the other’s hair and hips surging forward, coming abundantly into the other’s mouth, a soundless cry filling his own. Afterwards, he let himself grow limp, abandoning his body against the strong trunk, panting and spent. Hot sweat ran cold as it rolled down his back.  
  
Behind his closed eyelids, he heard a moist, sucking noise and a gulp. Then, as he should have expected, came a irreverent chuckle.  
  
Vegeta’s eyes fluttered open, glaring. He barely had the strength for indignation as he was. His head was spinning, he felt intoxicated. The dark saiayn pushed himself back up, his tail uncoiling form his neglected erection, and licked a thread of pearly liquid off his plump bottom lip, brazenly. The laughter escaping his abused throat was hoarse but not any less unkind.   
  
“I must say I’m surprised, Prince. I wasn’t expecting such ardor from you. Especially considering mine isn’t the touch you long for.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
His voice was a low growl, but the worlds rolled heavily off his mouth, like uttering them was costing him a strength he’d been deprived of.   
  
But the renegade wasn’t planning on relenting any time soon.  
  
“Were you imagining it was someone else sucking you off?”, he asked, bringing his face closer. “I know you were. No shame in that. And no offence taken. I would have done the same myself if I’d been in your place. After all, I travelled through space just to chase a fantasy.”   
  
His fingers were still buried inside him. A simple flick and the Vegeta whimpered. He felt ambrosia drip from between his legs.  
  
“I know what you’re too proud to admit, Prince. We want the same thing… and I can get very unreasonable when it comes to getting what I want”, he whispered, husking his words right into the other’s ear, “You’re very lucky you’re a fine catch too. I would have killed you before if it meant keeping Kakarot all to myself… but I’m willing to share.”  
  
His breath made the prince’s ears flush with heat.  
  
“I can give him to you. However, if you wish to keep him afterwards… you’ll have to claim him first, or I will do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, Turles CAN lend a helpful hand if he wants.  
> This chapter is a bit shorter than the others. The next ones are going to be a bit longer.
> 
> (I hope you guys like smut, because the big smutfest is incoming.)


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some snippets and extra bits of story-telling I've been toying with, considering whether or not to put them into the story. At the end -surprise, surprise- I decided to write them all down and patch them together and make a chapter out of it.
> 
> I hope you'd like your smut rare-pair flavoured for this update (with a like sprinkle of spicy VegeBul on the side.)
> 
> Very NSFW times ahead. Enjoy!
> 
> Enjoy!

_The Tree of Might was an enchanting enigma, one its ever consuming, demanding nature made it all the harder for him to study. No matter how long he’d been spreading its seeds across the galaxies, watching it feed on entire planets and then absorb their energy himself, through its fruits, it seemed as if its potential was bottomless. Its existence was an endless mystery, perpetually enfolding.  
_  
_Ever since he’d found it on his path, Turles had lived just to prod its most hidden essence, in awe of its many secrets. After all the time he’d spend feeding of its power, stumbling upon something new like that was truly surprising. He had tried eating its sap before, but somehow it had never crossed his mind to do when it was in bloom. Had he regretted not having thought about it before, surrounded by its sweet scent and warmth, flared nostrils and delight filling his lungs with every greedy breath.  
_  
_He’d almost risked not making it out the experiment alive, so long he’d lingered on the doomed dwarf planet, delaying his departure as much as possible to indulge the pleasure of his latest discovery.  
_  
_He had to repeat the experiment as soon as luck allowed it. It wouldn’t have helped with his primary research but “for the hell of it” was a good enough excuse for his newly ticked interests. Luckily finding a planet that mediocre in size was an easier feat than finding one apt for the tree’s final stages. It didn’t take him long to figure out how to recreate the perfect conditions for the magic to happen and once he did, he would seek out all the perfect planetary candidates, order his crew to wait for him at the other side of the planet and retreat on his Tree to celebrate in solitude.  
_  
_There was nothing sweeter than reaping what he’d so lovingly sowed.  
_  
_It didn’t take him long before the idea of sharing his new discovery started to tickle his fancy. He’d just started wondering who to share it with when the answer come to him. Specifically, it came in the form of one of his crew members, following him to the Tree, too curious too see what their leader was up to to obey his orders.  
_  
_He’d waited to reach the thickest part of the Tree’s crown before acknowledging the observer’s presence.  
_  
_“Disobeying my direct orders, Daiz?”, he’d called out.  
_  
_The man behind him audibly flinched.  
_  
_“I know you’re there. Come out. Now.”  
_  
_His minion was wise enough to recognize a command when he heard one.  
_  
_“How-?”  
_  
_“You forget I’m a saiyan”, the pirate said, not deigning to turn to the intruder just yet, “I might not have a scouter on but I can still smell you.”  
_  
_“C-captain, I-“  
_  
_“You were following me, were you not?”  
_  
_“It’s just that… For some time now you’ve been choosing odd planets to plant the Tree. This planet is not a good candidate for it to bear fruits. It’s highly likely that it won’t resist much longer before crumbling apart. And you come here alone, without armor and without a scouter and I-”_  
  
_“You were curious to see what I’ve been doing up here all this time. Correct?”  
_  
_“Well…”  
_  
_“Answer me. I asked you a question. Am I correct?”  
_  
_“Yes, Captain.”  
_  
_Turles took a long, dramatic breath, inhaling the scents around him and a dangerous smirk bent his lips. It was time.  
_  
_His eyes caught sight of a dark, wound-up bud. He reached out to grasp it. Thick, juicy petals unfolded in his grasp, releasing a gush of rich, crimson sap trickling down his elbow. He brought his arm to his face and licked the liquid off. His nostrils twitched in delight as a familiar heat started spreading through him.  
_  
_He could feel the other’s tension as he watched him, taste the apprehension that took hold of him, ignoring what was about to happen. And it was delightful. What luck indeed that it had been Daiz the one to follow him up there. He was going to make the best out of that situation and he knew just how to.  
_  
_“Curiosity kills, Daiz. Isn’t that how the saying goes?”  
_  
_“I didn’t mean to-“  
_  
_“Hush. No need for apologies. After all it’s just normal that you would follow your gut. After all, I should know. I’ve followed mine across the universe in pursuit of answers. We’re not that different, you and I.”  
_  
_He let another pause of silence fall between them as he intently sucked his fingers clean, feeling his suit grow tighter around him.  Only then did he turn his head to look at him.  
_  
_The sight of deep, blue eyes blown wide with apprehension was a welcome one. The other’s mouth was pulled into a tense, thin line, his body stiff and alert.  
_  
_Turles studied his underling carefully. There was no doubt he had gotten wind of the heavy fragrance stagnating in the air, he wouldn’t have needed a saiyan’s keen sense of smell to detect that. To his disappointment, however, it didn’t seem to have any particular or significant effect on him other than elicit curiosity.  
_  
_But there was an anticipation to him that spoke of something other than fear and wariness, something Turles had his fun willfully ignoring so far, watching it increase over time as if nurtured by his neglect. Daiz had always struck him as an ideal servant, needy for praise, eager to obey, qualities a saiyan like him would have normally found demanding. Turles found it an enjoyable sensitivity to frustrate and tease. He’d had his fun in delaying and denying the satisfaction of his attention, of his praise, knowing it would only make his man’s needs grow keener. His indifference had kindled a desperate, voracious devotion. He could see it clearly bubble to the surface now, plain and evident, ripe for the plucking.  
_  
_The dark saiyan’s lips pursed into a knowing smirk, pleased by the way the smaller alien was looking at him. The Tree might not have affected him, but something else clearly was.  
_  
_“Tell me, Daiz…”, he finally spoke again, obsidian eyes growing dangerously intense, an airy flutter in his voice, “Our races look quite similar, don’t you think? The rest of my crew is fine and mighty, that’s for sure, but aesthetically speaking they’re an oddly assorted bunch. You and I, on the other hand… we always had a special connection.”  
_  
_He licked his lips and saw the other warrior shudder slightly, following the movement of his tongue. No doubt he’d caught a glimpse of his fangs. Daiz always seemed to enjoy the likes of them and Turles was far from oblivious to it. Just as he was far from oblivious to the alien’s subtle charm.  
_  
_Daiz was smaller than him, weaker, supple in interesting places and slender in others. The hue of his hair and irises, the asymmetrical pupils, the crisp, almost mineral scent of him… everything about him was entirely alien to Turles. And yet, entirely alluring in a lot of wrong, right ways.  
_  
_“Between you and me, I’ve always felt like the both of us would **fit** better together… if you catch my meaning…”  
_  
_“I think I do”, the other replied fervently. “I do know what you mean.”  
_  
_The captain found the way the youth was looking at him very much to his liking.  
_  
_“Very well, then, I guess you won’t mind me asking this of you”, Turles carried on, turning and standing in front of his crew member, the front edge of his pants tugged down and one hand shamelessly groping the base of his engorged sex. “How would I go about sticking this inside you?”  
_  
_The blue haired alien’s eyes blazed with eagerness, as he slowly crawled up to him and meekly got to his knees.  
_  
_“I would start from here”, Daiz murmured, disclosing his jaws. An elongated blue tongue stretched out of his mouth, sheepishly.  
_  
_Turles smirked. He put a hand on the back of his soldier’s head and took the advice, sliding home. He too found that was a damn good place to start._

 

  
Bulma had been so dumbfounded by Vegeta’s sudden interference she hadn’t recovered her wits in time to put some distance between herself and the ship. When the rockets went off, she was sent staggering backwards and lost her balance. She’d lowered the hand she’d shielded her eyes with and looked heavenwards, watching the fire trail scorching the terse, midnight sky. One last glimmer, probably occurred at the edge of Earth’s atmosphere, and the ship was out of sights.  
  
_That unbelievable tool!  
_  
She directed a ferocious glare at the sky that went sadly ignored. Not that it would have had any effect even if Vegeta had been able to see it.  
  
So, she directed her scowl towards the Namekian.  
  
The green alien had no trouble enduring the strong gusts of air from the ship’s departure, obviously. He also hadn’t moved a muscle to prevent her from falling backwards, butt down on her parent’s lawn. He stood tall and still, holding his precious, unconscious pupil in his arms, his disapproving gaze directed upwards where the ship had disappeared from view.  
Bulma let out an exasperated sigh and pushed herself back on her feet. She should have known better than to expect Piccolo to put her safety before Gohan’s. Her friend’s son was the only thing that could make the Namekian seem human. That devotion was almost moving. Too bad that, in any other department, he was just as infuriating as Goku and Vegeta.  
  
“Brutes and ingrates, all the men in my life”, the scientist mumbled, swatting grass off her clothes. “Mind explaining to me what was that all about?!”  
  
Piccolo didn’t budge, as if he hadn’t heard her at all. If the height difference hadn’t been so dramatic, she would have gladly yanked the Namekian by those long, green ears of his.  
  
“What did you do to Gohan?”  
  
That seemed to get through to him. The alien lowered his gaze on hers. He appeared tense.  
  
“I only knocked him unconscious.”  
  
“You say that like it isn’t a big deal!”, the woman exhaled, exasperated, bending down to examine the boy’s head.  
  
“If I hadn’t done it, he would have run after Vegeta and I couldn't have stopped him.”  
  
“I still fail to see how that would have been worse than letting _Vegeta_ run after Goku on his own”, she huffed, “You could have least followed him. You seem to trust him as little as I do, after all.”  
  
“He insinuated that it would have been better not to follow along. Apparently, it’s _saiyan_ business.”  
  
He grimaced as he said that.  
  
“Honestly…”, Bulma sighed, letting her eyes fall on the unconscious boy’s face. “Well… Vegeta’s gone and the only person who could go after him now is missing too. There’s only so much we can do at a time like this. We should take care of Gohan now. I can get a bed ready for him and get an ice pack or something-“  
  
“Bulma, sweetie! What was that noise just now?”  
  
Her mother had stuck her head out of a window calling for her.  
  
“Nothing, Mom. Just Vegeta being Vegeta again. He took the ship for a spin. Got back to sleep!”  
  
“I would, but the noise woke the baby and he’s crying like a little demon!”  
  
“Just what I needed…”, Bulma groaned, running a hand across her face. “It took me a whole hour to put him to sleep earlier too…”  
“You seem to have your work cut out for you. I’ll take care of Gohan”, the Namekian declared, holding the youth against his ample chest.  
  
_I wish Vegeta were half as considerate of his own son…  
_  
“Chi Chi should be grateful you’re around”, she told him as he turned to leave. “You should remind her if she gives you trouble. She’s not going to be happy to find out her husband’s gone again and you knocked her precious boy out.”  
  
She could swear the alien had stiffened at those words. She had no time to confirm her sensation, however. In the blink on eye, the green-skinned warrior had flown off.  
  
Bulma was left alone with a crying infant and her own moping ruminations.  
  
“Here he goes again, blasting off into space without a “goodbye” or “thank you”… sometimes I wonder if he forgets I’m the mother of his own son”, she was mumbling, begrudgingly, as she rocked little baby Trunks back and forth to calm his crying down.  
  
“Your daddy is the universe’s biggest idiot”, she confessed her son, almost apologetically, as she offered him her breast to suckle on. “Sometimes I wonder what I ever saw in him…”  
  
If only she’d opened her eyes sooner, she could have tied the knot with Goku instead. Maybe she would have found herself cradling a sweet, dark-haired baby instead of a blue-haired one…  
  
The scientist shook her head. The late hour was starting to push silly thoughts on her.  
  
Goku had grown into a handsome man, there was no denying that, just as it was pointless denying she’d found herself fantasizing about her friend in that way multiple times. The thought was like a delicious, whimsical “what if” she entertained her fancy with from time to time, fully knowing it wasn’t anything she truly regretted. Goku was a total hunk, that was true, but he was also a clueless, careless boy she’d grown to cherish as a friend. And a good friend he had been. As a husband, on the other hand… she was certain Chi Chi would have had quite a lot to say on the matter.  
  
_Not that I’m in any position to judge either of them, after all...  
_  
Trunks finally fell asleep again. She carefully laid him down in his crib once more, turned the lights low and left the baby monitor on before leaving the nursery. She dragged herself back to her own room and let herself fall face down on the bed, wincing slightly once the smell of sex left on her sheets filled her nostrils.  
  
Ah, yes… that was the other reason she kept putting up with Vegeta’s nonsense.  
  
She grimaced.  
  
I _’m such a weak woman… if I had a little more backbone I would just kick him out for good. But he’s a fine man, more than easy on the eye. And in bed…  
_  
A sigh. She could feel air hitting her rear, cooling the wet smear of moisture she hadn’t had time to clean off her before having to get out and save the day.  
  
_…in bed, he’s a treat I deserve to enjoy to my heart’s content. These idiots wouldn’t know what to do without me. I have all the right to indulge in something nice, for once. Vegeta is not all that bad, after all… Sure, he came to Earth to steal our Dragon Balls and is he the reason most of the gang died back then… But he’s come a long way since. If he would only stop running off after Goku all the time he could almost be reasonably likable.  
_  
Saying that was wishful thinking on her part was extremely reductive. Vegeta getting over his obsession -because obsession it clearly was- for Goku was unlikely to happen. The other saiyan was the only true reason Vegeta had decided to stick around on Earth in the first place. In a way, she owed her lover to her friend, but at times it felt like Vegeta thought she owed him her friend, instead.  
  
She couldn’t clearly tell what the dynamic between those two was truly about. She always felt there was something more than rivalry, some sort of tacit undercurrent she wasn’t sure the two warriors understood either.  
  
She tiredly slipped the shoes from her feet and climbed into bed properly.  
  
_I ought to give myself some credit too, she thought to herself with the slightest hint of self-satisfaction, as sleep crept up on her. I did my hardest to keep Vegeta falling into my bed all this time and it has always worked. That’s all my doing and it paid off big time.  
_  
She fell asleep, listening to the dull throbbing of her well-used sex fading away into a remote corner of her consciousness.

 

  
_“What a vulgar woman…”  
_  
_The Prince had found himself uttering those words more and more often during his time at Capsule Corp. It had started as a scoff, a reflex caused by the scientist’s shameless way of flirting with him, but it had eventually grown into a secret expression of endearment. It couldn’t have been otherwise, when the blue-haired woman gave him that hungry yet knowing look. That was the look that had him follow her into her bedroom for the first time.  
_  
_“Yes. And you love it”, her half-lidded eyes seemed to say as she pushed him backwards towards her bedroom.  
  
Vegeta let himself be swayed. The press of her warm body against his promised something very unambiguous. He could feel she was wearing nothing beneath her clothes. She had a red dress on with buttons all the way down to the hem. The first handful had already been strategically unbuttoned. The Prince easily imagined himself ripping them all open in one yank, sending them flying across the room. It would probably have infuriated her, if he had, and it was something he wasn’t willing to risk right there and then.  
_  
_The two of them did not always go along. They would get on each other’s nerves more often than not. She didn’t fully understand him, nor did he her. But they soon learned they could rub each other in the right way as much as they would in the wrong way._  
_For such a weak creature, Bulma was ridiculously assertive. She was a frail human. He was  saiyan elite. He could have easily blown her away along with her entire planet. And yet he turned meek as a sheep at her every wish and whim. It hadn’t taken long for the woman to seduce him. Despite his initial reluctance, the Prince had turned out to be an all-too-willing victim.  
_  
_He let her push him down on her bed, her mouth raining hot kisses across his own, his jawline, neck and chest her her hands nimbly hooked at the edge of  his trousers, pulling them down his hips. Vegeta’s own hands went to the taunting, plunging neckline, unbuttoning further down, just enough for the woman’s generous chest to spill free from its cotton cage. As expected, she hadn’t worn anything underneath.  
_  
_Bulma gave him a sly grin as she slid down his body to kneel between his legs, glancing appreciatively downwards at his rapidly swelling erection._  
  
_“Oh my, is this for me?”, she mused, cupping one of her cheeks with a pale hand with mock-bashfulness.  
_  
_“Depends. Are you gonna do anything about it?”  
_  
_“Depends. Am I going to get something in return?”  
_  
_“Why don’t you go ahead and find out?”  
_  
_Bulma lowered herself against his crotch, her bosom morbidly encasing his sex as her hands ran along his well-toned thighs.  
_  
_“Why don’t you ask nicely first?”  
_  
_Not chiefly to her surprising attractiveness, but rather to her confidence he attributed his downfall. He had always responded well to that. It was in his blood, after all. The woman might not have been a saiyan, but Vegeta could very easily imagine her as one. With his entire species wiped out from the face of the universe, she was the next best thing to an ideal mate.  
_  
_For the sake of his pride, however, he couldn’t fully show just how much he was willing to comply. He wasn’t sure he liked any of the possible implications his immediate compliance would have entailed. Nonetheless, he found it tough to appear annoyed when faced with that sort of display.  
_  
_“Are you trying to domesticate me like I’m some sort of pet?”, he growled, grimacing ever so slightly.  
_  
_“Only if you’d like me to”, she replied, coquettishly, “You’re fun to play with.”  
_  
_Then, he found his window.  
_  
_He leaned back on the mattress, on arm holding his torso up and the other draped across it. He knew his chest would have stood out that way and. By the look in the scientist’s eyes as she followed his movements, it had worked.  
_  
_“Then, by all means”, he encouraged, his voice sultry yet demanding, gazing at her from below half-lidded eyes, “play with me.”  
_  
_Her eyes narrowed slightly. He could tell she was disappointed for not having reduced him to ask for it the way she wanted him to. He could also tell the unexpected twist didn’t completely disagree with her. In fact, if her lips initially pursed into a pout, they disclosed for him soon enough. And not for rebuking.  
_  
_To his satisfaction, her hands were on him and her tongue soon followed, expertly coaxing him and moistening him up for what was to follow. The saiyan let his head fall backwards once she took him in her mouth. It didn’t take long before his breath started hitching. He sucked air in through his teeth, hissing, long-drawn out sighs hollowing his lungs as sweet suction enveloped him to the root. Her hands had been diligently repurposed, touching and teasing at his base and at his sack until he could feel his toes curl.  
_  
_If he hadn’t known any better, he could have sworn the woman had a cock of her own. She knew her way around one way better than she had any business knowing.  
_  
_His free hand instinctively went to reach for her but was swatted away before it could fist handfuls of blue locks like it wished.  
_  
_“No pulling”, she warned him, sternly, the shadow of a pleased grin bending her lips. “Hands where I can see them, buddy.”  
_  
_He settled for gripping the sheets instead, feeling his body tense up, fighting the urge to buck into that wonderful mouth.  
_  
_The interruption hadn’t thrown her off. She picked up her rhythm almost immediately, ripping guttural groans from her lover’s throat. The only thing that kept him for throwing his bead backwards was the mesmerizing sight she offered, flushed cheeks stuffed full with him and watery eyes gazing upwards to look for his. Whether it was watching him or knowing she was watched in turn what she liked, he hadn’t found out yet. It hadn’t taken him too long to find out that for him watching her was half the pleasure.  
_  
_And did she give him pleasure!  
_  
_But pride demanded his due too. Holding himself back was grueling. He could feel sweat started to bead on his skin. Waves of heat coursed through him in shivers. He felt like he was steaming from every pore. The velvety glide of her tongue along the underside of him, the tight hollowing of her cheeks and her accommodating throat… the bobbing of her head was far from from being relentless, but it was steady and committed. She knew exactly what she was doing; driving him insane.  
_  
_His sex throbbed eagerly. His fists clenched the sheets underneath him until he couldn’t hold back anymore.  
_  
_Only a fervent grunt warned her of his imminent release. The woman let him go just in time to avoid having her mouth filled with his seed. Spurts of warm spent hit her across the lips and underneath the chin, dripping sloppily on her voluptuous chest.  
_  
_For a moment, they stared at each other, wordlessly, both flushed and heaving. Bulma wiped her lip with her thumb, triumphantly, glancing down at his softening length. Vegeta, on his part, looked thoroughly appeased, glancing at the mess they’d made with approval written all over his face.  
_  
_“It’s nice to play nice, isn’t it?”, he taunted, smirking smugly down at her.  
_  
_He made a move to get on his feet and pull his pants back up but he was stopped in his tracks by her hand gently pressing him down to the bed. Vegeta frowned slightly watching the woman climb up his body like he was a tree.  
_  
_“What now?”  
_  
_“You’re not going anywhere yet, mister. We’re not done here.”  
_  
_“Oh?”, he quirked a brow, watching the scientist urgently settle over him, knees on either side of his face.  
_  
_She hitched her dress up. The scent of her arousal hit him, making his nostrils twitch. She wasn’t wearing anything under either.  
_  
_“Dig in, Princey”, she requested, imperiously, letting an eager grin bend her lips. “You make my lunch breaks worthwhile but I haven’t got all day.”  
_  
_“And here I thought you were just trying to be selfless there”, the saiyan commented, appearing unimpressed.  
_  
_“I **was** , wasn’t I?”, she retorted, bringing her hand down, spreading herself for him. “Be good now and maybe you can have seconds later. Nice to play nice, remember?”  
_  
_He gave her a sardonic smile. She shivered in anticipation. His hands went to her waist and pulled her down towards his grinning mouth. It wasn’t long before she was reduced to a disheveled, whimpering mess.  
_  
_She was fun to play with too._

 

  
  
There was a mighty pulse rippling through the air that made the world shake, powerful enough to reach him even in the depth of sleep. Somehow, he felt like it was raining down on him.  
  
Goku found himself floating somewhere at edge of consciousness. The air around him felt heavy and muggy, sickeningly sweet balm filling his lungs. His body was encased in humid warmth, beading on his skin and hair. Unshakable lethargy clung to him mercilessly, making it his eyelids weight like boulders over his eyes when he tried to open them and see.  
  
Around him, just dense shade and the dim throbbing pulse of eerie, crimson fluorescence, ever present at the corners of his vision. Where once had been the heat of touch, the haunting brushing of skin against skin, now there was only the ghost of contact slowly cooling. Turles wasn’t there anymore. He was alone. And everything was still.  
  
But he could have sworn he’d felt something. Something familiar. He could feel it in his gut.  
  
He couldn’t tell how long he spent waiting, keeping himself from falling back into slumber, chasing the nagging suspicion he’d just felt something he should have known well as the beating of his own heart. Then, he felt it again. This time he felt the ground below shake with him and the air above shiver. It was an aura, one he knew well.  
  
_Vegeta_.  
  
He could sense him now. He could feel him. There was no mistaking this time around. His rival was near…  
  
Then, as quickly as it had flared up, the aura disappeared, leaving him alone with the doubt he’d been chasing an elusive dream of his clouded mind. Even so, he clung to the wake of his straining conscience.  
  
He tried relying on his ears next, but even those felt plugged by honey. It took him a whole to hear beyond the slow, rolling wave of his own breath.  
  
He heard a heavy rustling sound, like the sea crashing on a sandy shore when the wind had started to rise. He heard the faint sound of something dripping slowly, pooling on the ground around him, like humidity falling down in the mouth of a cave. Then, over the soft symphony, he caught a sound, like a distant echo. Voices, distant like they’d been speaking to him through the ground itself, but real nonetheless. Unmistakably so. Raising and falling at times, peaking somewhere between pleasure and rage.  
The warrior closed his eyes again, his ears straining to listen to those distant, mysterious sounds until he could recognize the familiar timber.  
  
_Vegeta_!  
  
The sound was faint enough to be the whisper of a dream but he found himself responding to it as if it had been flesh and bones, insinuating in his ears, dancing on his eardrums, sinking into him all the way to his core. And there is stayed, spinning his nerves like threads of silk.  
  
_Vegeta…_  
  
If it were a dream, it was all too indulgent, catering to his heart’s whims in that way. Even if it were a dream, this was one he was willing to indulge in.  
  
The warrior closed is eyes once more, letting darkness behind his eyelids conjure up images to match what his ears were hearing. His hands ran down his chest and stomach, reaching down where heat and blood had pooled. The dull, pulsing yearning of his loins was tickled and stirred, until his head swam. The air around him seemed to grow heavier, the fragrance stronger and sharper. Every touch, every pull washed through him like a warm, honeyed wave of delight. A swelling tide rose within him until he couldn’t take it anymore. Pleasure burst through him, flooding his senses. The tension in his spine and limbs dissipated as ecstasy washed over him, leaving a dim, enjoyable numbness in its wake.  
  
He didn’t have time to think about what had just occurred. He was too blissed out to, breath slowing down and delightful tingles in his gut. The heaviness of sleep was upon him, weighing down in his eyelids, his mind clouded with joyful contentment. Around him, sound softened and his mind too.  
  
His consciousness slipped all too easily back into slumber, like a baby falling asleep, sated and content, with a belly full of milk.

 

  
_For a failed experiment, Daiz had been anything but a disappointment. Turles had to admit, even though finding that Ambrosia had no effect on the other alien had been a let down, the results had been extremely pleasant nonetheless.  
_  
_He had no idea Daiz could produce such sounds, like low, throaty hisses and wails. It sounded like Turles was forcefully knocking the breath out of his lungs with his every motion. Calling it gratifying would have been an understatement. The sight the smaller, paler body, bent in pleading offering before him, quaking and quivering with every one of his harsh, unforgiving thrusts was absolutely, maddeningly satisfying.  
_  
_“C-captain… more…!”, the blue-haired alien was whining, hips shamelessly bucking backwards into his. “More- Ah!”  
_  
_He was cut off by a sharp blow on his rear, so hard it made his legs buckle.  
_  
_“I am your Captain” A dark hand fisted his hair harshly, yanking his head back against a snarling mouth. “You don’t give orders around here. I do. If you want something, beg for it.”  
_  
_Daiz appeared to have lost his ability to speak for an instant before he finally cried out eagerly, “More… please, Captain! Harder, please…!”  
_  
_A chuckle rumbled in Turles’ chest.  
_  
_“You’re a wanton slut, aren’t you?”  
_  
_Daiz’s head was pushed down and pinned to the ground, a large hand wound tightly in his hair, making his flexible back arch to its limits. His hands were shaking, curling and uncurling as he tried to hold on to something, anything.  
_  
_The dark saiyan was towering over him now, trapping him with his weight. Daiz wouldn’t have been able to get away from him even if he’d wanted to. And it was very clear the thought of leaving hadn’t even crossed his mind. The alien was glancing over his shoulder at him, his pupils blown wide open and glazed over with lust. His mouth was open, heaving and moaning like no tomorrow, drool trickling down his chin. He was completely out of it and loving every second.  
_  
_His wails grew higher and higher as he started moving again, slamming against him hard enough to properly pound him into the ground. Turles sucked air in through gritted teeth. It was a tight fit, made even tighter by other’s flesh clenching and throbbing about him. He was having the time of his life.  
_  
_“Daiz, you absolute freak…”, he hissed between thrusts, “You were wishing for this, weren’t you? You have been dreaming to have me inside you all this time!”  
_  
_“Yes… yes, Captain! Yes!”, the alien cried out louder and louder.  
_  
_One of his hands moved to reach in between his legs. The renegade caught sight of it and let go of his scalp to grin his wrists, lifting him up by his arms.  
_  
_“Don’t get distracted. **This** is what you wanted”, he growled, delivering a hard, emphatic thrust, “Now take it!”  
_  
_The alien’s whines were soon replaced by cries of encouragement once his Captain picked up his punishing pace once more.  
_  
_“Yes… YES!”  
_  
_He mounted him furiously, violently and Daiz came undone, just like that, without touching himself. And Turles was all too happy to turn him around and making him scream out for him again.  
_  
_He’d always had the feeling Daiz was a sucker for being kicked around. If only he’d known before just much of a sucker he was for being bent over and pounded like that he would have gotten him on his knees sooner. It was too bad Ambrosia had no effect on him. Since he was absolutely loosing his mind just from having Turles inside him, however, the dark saiyan couldn’t complain. Finding out his underling couldn’t wait to get underneath him was a sweet enough consolation price.  
_  
_He doubled him over, folded and twisted him in every possible position his sex-crazed brain could come up with. Any angle his mind would design for him, the other’s body would bend in.  
_  
_Maybe his enthusiasm got the best of him, maybe he did get too carried away, after all. Daiz burned out before he had the chance to fully sate his appetite. Turles felt the other’s body go suddenly lax and realized he’d passed out.  
_  
_“Is that all you got?”, he’d asked as he’d pulled away but got no answer. Daiz was sprawled before him, leaking his seed from both his thoroughly used holes. A welcome enough sight, as he took his own sex in the hand and painted his stomach white.  
_  
I should have known. A lesser race couldn’t keep up with a saiyan _, Turles considered, as he checked on the unconscious alien._ He makes for a good toy. He should keep me well entertained while I go look for someone who could benefit from Ambrosia as much as me…  
  
_He could feel an interesting idea tickling the back of his brain._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know who Daiz is, you are entitled to a veteran discount. 
> 
> I know in the last chapter I had promised the smutfest would have started with the next update but I lost my resolve and caved in. I just had to include some extra smut on the side. Plus, a certain someone praised my blow job writing skills so, naturally, I had to write more!
> 
> Take this update as a little Valentine's gift from me to you before the next big update. I hope you enjoyed it! And, once again, thank you for all the kudos and comments. <3 They give me a lot of motivation to write more and faster. 
> 
> The proper smutstorm officially hits next chapter. Buckle up!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.: It's not really explicit in the story, but saiyan anatomy is outwardly the same as human anatomy. In this chapter, though, I tried to make Daiz anatomically as alien as possible, so he's xenogender and intersex/androgynous (meaning, he has two sets of genitals but they don't look nor function quite like the human types we're used to.)


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turles' infamous fuck-cave is revealed.
> 
> The smutfest begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun drinking game idea: down a shot every time Goku dreamily calls out Vegeta's name and you'll be drunk before the end of the chapter.

The renegade’s eyes were on him all the way to the tree. The Prince couldn’t tell if it was in watchful circumspection or in indiscreet appreciation.  
  
Turles hadn’t bothered putting clothes back on, so he hadn’t either. Vegeta wasn’t about to appear intimidated or sheepish in front of the man who’d allowed him to take advantage of his mouth just a few minutes before. The renegade evidently didn’t feel the least bit subdued by what had just happened either. If anything, he appeared even more smug than before, if possible.  
  
“My Ambrosia has a good smell on you, Vegeta”, he observed, bending slightly to get a whiff, appreciatively. “I’ve been wondering how you’d smell like, if I’d covered you in it…”  
  
 “Save your dirty thoughts for yourself”, the Prince rebuked with the slightest hint of amusement. “I bet you’d fuck just about anything as long as your precious drug is involved.”  
  
“You give my Ambrosia too much credit. It’s not nearly strong enough to make a saiyan loose his mind completely. It numbs inhibition, sure, but it frees the will.”  
  
“Right. It would be foolish of me to imply you wouldn’t fuck anything of your own volition.”  
  
“You wound me, Prince”, the renegade retorted, evidently picking the sardonic tone back up. “And here I thought we were going to _come together_ …”  
  
Vegeta scoffed, choosing to ignore the joke.  
  
“Less talking, more walking.”  
  
“Impatient to see him, aren’t you?”  
  
“Careful, Turles. Now that you don’t have your lips around my cock I don’t have any reason to refrain myself from blasting you into space.”  
  
“I will have to offer you my mouth again, then. For my wellbeing.”  
  
“Whatever problem you have in the head, it’s beyond help.”  
  
“If you think I could use a helping hand, by all means…”  
  
The Prince glared at him. Not that he hadn’t thought about reaching out for the warrior’s sex before, as he was servicing him, sadly. However, he muted that urge and kept the thought for himself. It was probably the Ambrosia talking. There was nothing the dark saiyan could say that was going to change his mind on the matter.  
  
They walked around the massive tree trunk and then flew up for the most part of its height, landing among the colossal branches. The bark was riddled with cavities. Turles led him to the biggest one, a cavernous hole mostly hidden by lush foliage.  
  
The renegade seemed significantly less blithe now.  
  
_So this is where he’s been hiding Kakarot._  
  
A current blew through the entrance, carrying the pungent scent of Ambrosia with it. The intoxicating fragrance had gotten even stronger, somehow.  
  
Vegeta’s nostrils twitched but he took a breath of it anyway. There was no use resisting it now that the substance was already in his system.  
  
Turles shot him one last glance before stepping across and leading him in inside the cavern.  
  
As soon as he stepped in, Vegeta realized the cavity was larger then he’d originally expected.  
  
The trunk was hollow all the way to the top, where the tree’s foliage concealed the opening from above. Inside, the space was large, almost airy. It was somehow warmer, as if the pulsing energy of the planet the plant was feeding upon coursed through the trunk, heating up the space within. The air was heavy, saturated with a familiar, intoxicating, saccharine scent. Ambrosia dripped down the wooden walls to gather into the uneven ground. Thick, blossom-covered vines cascaded into the hollow trunk from above. The dim glow of the large, plump flowers illuminated the space eerily with their soft, rose light.  
  
Vegeta’s eyes immediately went to the figure lying at the centre of the space, where the streams of ambrosia were slowly pooling.  
Goku was lying there, completely naked, on what seemed to be a large nest of flowers and vines. It looked like it had been arranged for the occasion with intent. The large lush petals were brimming with nectar, crimson juices flowing seeping though where the warrior’s weight rested, wetting his golden skin. The young saiyan seemed to be drenched in Ambrosia. He appeared completely intoxicated by it, his sculpted muscles glistening with tiny, pink droplets. His limbs laid heavy, abandoned at his sides, motionless. The only element in dissonance with the abandon of his body, was the still flushed stiffness of his sex. A constellation of pearl colored droplets decorated his formidable, heaving chest, irrefutable proof that the warrior had spilled on himself. A picture of ravishing, tantalizing decadence.  
  
“Perfect, isn’t he?”  
  
Vegeta’s heart sunk at the sight, nearly shaking with aversion at the purring sound of the renegade’s voice.  
  
“What have you done to him?”, the Prince inquired, his eyes looking his rival’s body over in search for injuries and -to his unspoken relief- finding none.  
  
“Nothing… _yet_.” The dark saiyan walked him closer until the two of them stood at the edge of the flower nest, towering over Goku. Obsidian eyes twinkled with appreciation, his hand momentarily lingering around his groin. Vegeta could tell by the soft hitch of his breath he was making use of all his restraint not to jump the Earth warrior right there and then. Though, the love bites around Goku’s neck and groin suggested something had already been done. The Prince shuddered with indignation.  
  
“That doesn’t look like nothing to me.”  
  
“He had a little too much Ambrosia, I’m afraid. I had to _lend a hand_ to him too.”  
  
“You sick bastard…”  
  
“Don’t be jealous, my Prince. I’ve merely savored him so far. I can assure you he’s worth the wait, every minute of it… But we’re had quite enough of that now, haven’t we?”  
  
Turles had dipped his head down to husk his words right into his ear, his tail slyly coiling around his thigh, thick fur tickling him in the best of ways. His tongue brazenly traced his earlobe. Vegeta shivered, but it was not from indignation this time.  
  
“What are you going to do?”. The Prince’s hushed breath turned into a grunt once the renegade’s hand cupped his groin.  
  
“What do _you_ want to do?”  
  
Vegeta’s eyes darted towards the sleeping saiyan laying before him just in time to see his eyes flutter open. He stiffened, watching those rich, brown irises roll around and finally focus onto him.  
  
“Had sweet dreams while I was gone, Kakarot?”, the renegade greeted the clearly disoriented saiyan, “I brought I little surprise.”  
  
The youth didn’t seem to understand what he was seeing. He blinked like he was expecting to see the naked Prince flicker and fade like a vision. But, of course, he didn’t. He was there, in the flesh.  
  
“Vegeta…?”  
  
“Kakarot…”  
  
He squirmed weakly in Turles’ arms, feeling strangely uneasy in his nakedness as he stood before his rival. It was a reflex he soon regretted not resisting.  
  
“What a moving reunion…“, the dark saiyan chuckled, amused by the sudden tension between his captives. “Aren’t _you_ happy to see Kakarot, Vegeta?”  
  
Vegeta’s body stiffened and bronze hands gripped his elbows, leaving his nakedness completely exposed for the younger warrior to see.  
  
Rich, dark eyes widened ever so slightly.  
  
It wasn’t as if Goku hadn’t seen the image of rival like that before, but he couldn’t help but marvel at the fact that he looked just as he had appeared to him on Namek. For the longest time after that, he’d assumed it to be a trick played on him by his mind. Now that theory was harder to believe. The warrior that stood in front of him in that moment, sculpted muscles and pale scarred skin, was the same that had appeared to him under his eyelids. A sweet suspicion dawned within him as realization sunk in.  
  
“How’s this for a surprise, Kakarot? Like what you see?”  
  
“Is this what it is all about, Turles?”, the Prince sneered, “Trying to humiliate me?”  
  
“Humiliation’s got little to do with this. Though, yes, I quite enjoy seeing you embarrassed”, he renegade purred, hands soothingly caressing his arms, pulling Vegeta against him, “The young Prince, ever so stubborn, ever so prudish, so squeamish… How long has it been since you’ve had one of your own kind, Vegeta? I won’t believe for a single second you’ve never dreamt about this. I think it’s about time for a little catching up, what do you think?”  
  
With those words, the Prince was unceremoniously pushed forward. His legs failed him and he fell forward. The other saiyan that tried to catch his fall as well has his reflexes allowed him. Vegeta found himself on top of his rival, his hands were buried in the flower bed, globs of ambrosia blooming between his fingers. He looked up, finding the youth’s expression to be as astonished as his own.  
  
“Vegeta… what are you doing here?”  
  
His words sounded sluggish,  as if he’d trouble uttering them. His breath smelled sweet, alarmingly so.  
  
“What are you doing here, Kakarot?”, he hissed, “Do you know what you’ve gotten yourself into?”  
  
“I- well…”, the younger warrior’s eyes drifted to the side, undoubtedly glancing at Turles.  
  
“The tournament is coming up in less than a month and you run around the galaxy trying to get yourself tricked into some cheap, cowardly trap like this?”  
  
Vegeta hated bringing up Cell. He was the one responsible for the mess they all had to deal with, after all. He’d tried to face him and failed miserably. He’d realized that for the first time in his life he was training because his life depended on it. And the burning awareness of how desperate his strife to increase his power enough to survive was did not help when the general panic was starting to get to him. Everyone around him was counting on Goku like he was their last beacon of hope. The Prince would never have admitted it, not even to himself, but he was too. Deep within his guts he could tell this fight might have beyond him and it made his insides churn with revulsion and self-loathing. But what infuriated him more than anything, was to bear those feelings inside his chest and then having to see Kakarot, the greatest insult his pride ever had to suffer, succumb at the hands of one such as Turles.  
  
“As much as I hate to say this, Kakarot, you’re much stronger than your birth ever gave you the right to be. Turles is just a joke. A joke I should have expected to find blown to bits by the time I got here. Now answer me just this one question, if you can muster enough cerebral prowess to do so: how come he isn’t a pile of cooling ashes scattered to the wind?”  
  
“I thought he was… I fought him before. I thought I’d killed him. I would have tried to defeat him again but… he doesn’t mean any harm this time, Vegeta”, the younger saiyan explained.  
  
Vegeta’s eyes flashed with rage.  
  
_So you just let anyone run free?_  
  
“I should have expected it from you”, he declared, harshly, “You’re clueless. You complete, utter fool.”  
  
The dark saiyan had enjoyed laying his dirty hands on everything that should have been his by right. That had gone on far too long.  
  
_I will put an end to this. In a way or another._  
  
“That’s it!”  
  
The Prince struggled to find stability, his knees bucking and slipping into the pool of sap, as he gripped the younger warrior by the wrist.  
  
“I’m getting you out of here, Kakarot.”  
  
“I wouldn’t if I were you, _Prince_ ”, came the managing growl for behind him. The renegade was about to pounce on him, but all it took was a sharp glare from Vegeta to stop him in his tracks.  
  
“The fact that you still live and breathe is just a generous allowance on my part. And, frankly, the reason why I continue to let this be is beyond me”, Vegeta warned, eyes narrowing. “Your call, Turles. Not that you would live long enough to regret wearing my patience so thin.”  
  
He could tell the dark saiyan wasn’t happy about the turn the situation threatened to take, but prized his own life too much to dare and go against him. His pink tongue ran across his bottom lip, wetting it thoughtfully. To Vegeta’s disappointment, he looked a lot less discouraged than he would have liked. He was weighing his options.  
  
“How uncharacteristic for you to feel threatened by someone you insist to be no match for your power.”, the renegade uttered, slowly, a sly smirk treaded cautiously across his features, “What is it, Prince? Were you worried I wouldn’t have kept my word?”  
  
“While Kakarot would be foolish enough to ever believe you would keep your word, I know better than listen to traitorous scum like you.”  
  
“Are you saying… you’re looking out for me, Vegeta?”  
  
The Prince turned to Kakarot, startled, an outraged expression painted on his rapidly heating face.  
  
Despite the dazed expression, his eyes lidded somehow languorously, the slight grin pulling at the side of the younger saiyan’s mouth was looking somewhat smug. Too much so for the Prince’s liking.  
  
“What the hell are you smiling for, fool?!”, he snapped.  
  
The younger warrior wasn’t fazed in the least. If anything, his smile widened even more.  
  
“Answer me, Kakarot! Have you lost your damn mind?!”  
  
“I’ve always known you cared, Vegeta”, was the candid reply, delivered in such a terse, earnest tone it was impossible for the Prince to help the wave of heat that rose all the way up to his ears. The younger warrior always had a tendency for getting too fond and familiar with him -and far too fast at that. It was as if he instinctively knew just how to get underneath his skin. He always had.  
  
Vegeta found himself gritting his teeth.  
  
_Pisses me off!_  
  
“Traitorous bastard”, the Prince snarled at the dark saiyan behind him, overcome by a hot wash of embarrassment and wanting to steer the attention away from his momentary, telling, hesitation. “Was this your plan? He’s had so much he can’t think straight!”  
“I actually think he was quite sharp there”, Turles chuckled before catching Vegeta’s flaming eyes and adding, “But by all means, you can blame me and my cheap tricks, if it’s easier on your pride.”  
  
“You literally left him unconscious in a pool of Ambrosia!”, the Prince retorted, venomously, “I’d gladly hear what kind of excuse you can come up with for dipping him into your cheap trickery.”  
  
“He’s so oblivious of our nature and our traditions… I had to use it so that he’d understand what I’m truly here for. He is quite _thick_ … In the head too.” He snickered. “That doesn’t mean he’s here against his will, though.”  
  
“I don’t think he’d still be here if he truly knew what was happening.”  
  
“Oh?” Despite the Prince’s clear intention of whisking his prey away, the dark saiyan appeared awfully amused, his tail wagging slightly behind him. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”  
  
There was a strange confidence about him, that the Prince wasn’t sure he liked. His was the poise of someone who knew he was about to get exactly what he wanted.  
  
Vegeta’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. He turned his head around, following Turles’ gaze, and saw Goku’s face right in front of his own. Their eyes met.  
  
And, suddenly, it was as if the sun and all the stars had stopped moving.  
  
It lasted only for an instant but it was more than enough to take all of it in. His brown, half lidded eyes, the unusual, yearning look in them, the plump, parted lips. A single breath, mingled between them, and then other’s mouth was on his own.  
  
For a long, interminable instant, he was unable to react. He’d been caught unprepared, like a deer in headlights, and could do nothing but succumb to the kiss. The younger saiyan’s lips disclosed against his own and he yielded. Then, the yielding turned to welcoming and he rejoiced the taste of his rival’s lips and the surging warmth that followed once his tongue had slipped into his mouth.  
  
He jerked away abruptly, but hesitated one instant too long before forsaking the other’s lips.  
  
“Kakarot-“  
  
The younger saiyan had caught wind of the pulsing that stirred his core. One earnest, eager look and Goku’s mouth was on his once more.  
  
By the time his intoxicated mind had fully realized what was happening, he found himself responding to the kiss with fervor. His hold on the warrior’s wrist had loosened. Now his wrist was being held in return, large, demanding hands pulling him downwards until his chest was flush against the warrior’s, his weight resting nearly entirely on the other’s body. The pulse of the other’s heartbeat thundering over his own felt incredibly intimate. Their entwined forms fit together perfectly, he only knew just how much once his hips eased down. Then, he felt the burning length pressed against his lower stomach, where his own had stiffened once more, encased in the heat and moisture of their sweating bodies. The warrior’s sex twitched against his.  
  
That made him jolt again.  
  
He pulled away, breathless, a look of mortified bewilderment on his face. His body had betrayed him, a craving displayed. He knew he’d been seen through.  
  
Kakarot’s rich, brown eyes were on him, dreamy yet intense in a way that made him feel extremely heated. His wandering gaze scorched him and the Prince knew he could see what that was doing to him. A hot wash of embarrassment coursed through him and he turned his head away, eyes closed shut.  
  
“You two are tragic.”  
  
Turles sounded awfully amused.  
  
Vegeta turned his head just enough to glare at him. The renegade was crouching behind them, a lurid grin bending his lips. He’d been watching that whole time. He looked as if either the sight or the ambrosia had finally gotten to him. He sported a very obvious erection, framed by thick, muscular thighs.  
  
“Don’t worry, Prince,” the renegade carried on in a low voice, shooting his liege a knowing glance, “There is no moon here. Though I did see one when you bent down.”  
  
“Shut it, lowlife!”, he snarled at him through gritted teeth.  
  
The kiss had given him away and there was no turning back. He could only hope that the renegade would not run his mouth too much and that Kakarot would be dumb enough not to glean anything from his words.  
  
_Turles doesn’t know any better. This bastard is just as oblivious to Earth’s culture as Kakarot is of ours… He doesn’t realize what he’s doing. Kakarot already has a mate -a wife- that black-haired harpy that’d make even a saiyan woman pale in comparison… He-  
_  
His trail of thought was interrupted once he felt Kakarot’s hand on his shoulder. He looked down at him, meeting the same dreamy-eyed stare from before. Brown irises searched for his own, shining with wonder as if the warrior was seeing color for the first time. It was intoxicating, to be looked at in that way. It infuriated him.  
  
“Come on, Vegeta…” Suddenly, Turles’ voice was right behind him, closer than it had been before. “Tell him who you _came_ for.”  
  
Vegeta felt himself flush even more. He didn’t know whether it was from arousal of anger anymore.  
  
“Vegeta… you are here for me, aren’t you?”, the young warrior underneath him murmured, his thumb squeezing his shoulder lightly. The Prince could not stand that fondness.  
  
_Of course, it’s you, you insufferable fool. It’s always because of you._  
  
“I came to take you back home, Kakarot”  
  
“Vegeta…”  
  
The way his name sounded in his rival’s mouth had always bothered him, somehow.  
  
“Yes, I’m here _because_ of you, you idiot” the Prince replied, not as harshly as he would have liked to. He couldn’t speak his anger properly with Goku’s sex standing stiff between his legs. It was hard not to focus on it. He was hard, too.  
  
“You should leave, Kakarot,” he uttered with some difficulty, his voice airy.  
  
Turles’ hand was gently pressing on his back, encouraging him to lower his hips. It was the lightest pressure but he gave in to it as if it had been as inevitable as gravity. He gasped and bit his lip. His hips had met with Goku’s once more, their sexes lined up. Holding back was grueling, his erection was getting painfully hard to ignore.  
  
“You don’t know what you’re doing…”, was the last thing he managed to articulate. He wasn’t sure to whom he was talking anymore.  
His head sunk down before he could elaborate any further. Kakarot’s body had surged underneath him, his powerful hips thrusting upwards against his own, lifting him like a wave. His shaft grazed alongside the Prince’s. His heart thundered in his chest, making his ears buzz.  
  
“Vegeta…”  
  
His name again. Not a plea, this time around. A demand.  
  
The Prince realized he’d closed his eyes once he found himself opening them.  
  
Goku’s hand was on the back of his neck now, pulling his head down. Their forehead touched, their noses grazed against each other, breathing each other’s breath. The young warrior’s eyes were still on him, half-lidded, intense, resolute as he’d never before seen them. Something dark had started creeping upon his countenance, something that made him look less like his usual self and more like what his nature had originally meant him to be. A warrior. A hot-blooded animal. A saiyan.  
  
“Do you want to leave?”, was the hushed inquiry, breathed softly a few inches from his mouth.  
  
A long pause of silence. Then, he finally let out, “No…”.  
  
“Then, please, trust me,” Goku whispered, cupping Vegeta’s face, “I do know some things too.”  
  
The Prince shivered.  
  
Gentle, hands ran down his neck, chest and then his sides, his warm palms sending thrills coursing across his skin, before settling on his hips. Any remark he might have had was muted by a strangled groan once the younger warrior moved underneath him once more. His sex twitched visibly against his rival’s equally straining erection.  
  
Vegeta could feel Turles’ presence behind him too. He felt the raw, carnal heat coming in waves from Kakarot’s bare body between his legs. And their hands, touching him in places one of his own hadn’t touched for years. Something chemical that had been lying dormant within every molecule of his being for far too long was sparked back to life. He felt cornered, trapped between two demanding, expectant bodies, lively shafts standing stiffly to attention, calling for his touch. He could feel his own heat spreading through his limbs like wildfire.  
  
He couldn’t take it anymore.  
  
“Don’t pretend to hate this, Vegeta”, Turles taunted, his voice like velvet. “I can feel you don’t. Me and Kakarot both.”  
  
_But I do. I do hate it. I hate that he’s right_ , the Prince thought, unable to keep his expression from morphing into one of enjoyment, _Damn him… Damn them both!_  
  
“Damn it…”, he cursed under his breath, unable to keep his body from responding to the sensation anymore. “Damn it all to hell…”  
  
“Yes, Vegeta, yes,” the renegade behind him husked in his hear. “Give in to it. You know you want it. It’s yours, just take it, conquer it, own it.”  
  
The Prince ground down, coaxed by two sets of warm hands on his gently undulating hips. His back arched as he moved against his rival, feeling the other’s shaft throb against his own. The friction was made all too pleasurable by the slippery sap that had slickened the younger warrior’s skin. Vegeta was breathing harder now, his mouth agape as he moved, his hands digging in the flower bed below them. He could feel Ambrosia seeping into his system from beneath his fingernails. He paid it no mind. It was hard to care about that once his movements started eliciting gasps and whimpers from the younger warrior. He couldn’t complain, nor fight it. It felt too good to.  
  
_I really hope you know what you’re doing, Kakarot. It sure feels like you do… and I don’t want this to stop._  
  
Goku was still looking at him - ever looking at him. The surprised disbelief from before was gone form his eyes. Now, there was only awe and longing… and an odd hint of lustful awareness that made Vegeta flush, though he would’ve sooner said it was from arousal than admit it was from embarrassment. He’d been seen through… or at least that’s what it felt like, to be looked at in that way. Those brown eyes spoke nothing but acceptance and a hint of something the Prince could only call relief. Vegeta couldn’t fully grasp it, just as he’d never been able to fully understand his rival. So he did what he’d learned to do when it came to him: he simply accepted him in return, wordlessly.    
  
His attention was diverted from his trail of thoughts when Turles’ thumb trailed down his spine to rub across the pale stump that marked the place his tail used to be. He jolted slightly, feeling shivers ran up his spine as the warm pad tickled ancient, hidden nerves. The appendage might have been missing, but its collateral effect persisted. The muscles had been cut off, but the nerves were still there.  
  
“It saddens me to see you lost your tail too, my Prince. It’s quite unbecoming of you”, was the soft purr that came from behind him.  
Vegeta opened his mouth to speak but could only let out a soft groan when the dark saiyan’s mouth covered his scar.  
  
“But I see you’re still very sensitive here, even without it…”  
  
The renegade’s hand stroked his back, prompting the Prince to relax. So Vegeta did, unwittingly, bending down and resting his head on Goku’s ample chest, breathing in the warrior’s scent with every whimpering breath. He’d discovered he enjoyed when Bulma’s hands grazed that spot during sex but he’d never been touched in that way ever since he’d lost his tail. The tingly sensation was close to overwhelming.  
  
The renegade still hadn’t started to surprise him yet and still managed to catch him unprepared once he took his attentions further. Vegeta’s eyes shot open, feeling Turles’ tongue lick along the cleft of his rear, shamelessly prodding at his entrance.  
  
He tensed up again. Goku wrapped an arm around his shoulders, steading him. The warrior’s hand met with Turles’, still resting on the Prince’s back. Vegeta could feel their hands joining together, fingers entwining. One of his own arms wrapped around the younger warrior’s shoulder, holding him in turn as he stifled soft whimpers against his collarbone. Goku’s sturdy body anchored him as he raised his hips slightly. For the most part, he was glad the pirate’s mouth was too occupied to comment on the pleading arching of his back. Sparks flew across his vision once he felt the tongue prod deeper as Goku’s right hand slipped within their bodies, wrapping around both their erections and stroking slowly. That elicited a simultaneous, enraptured sigh from them both. The younger saiyan rested his head against his prince’s humming his appreciation softly.  
  
It was almost like the two third class had coordinated their efforts to drive him crazy. If such was their intention, they were certainly succeeding.  
  
Vegeta sucked in air through gritted teeth once the renegade’s tongue was replaced by a finger. A now sadly familiar warmth started spreading through him, he knew what suddenly sent liquid fire coursing through his nerves.  
  
“You’re opening up so nicely for me, Prince”, Turles’ velvety voice poured like honey next to his ears, “Having a change of heart about my cheap trickery now?”  
  
Vegeta turned his head, forcing himself to glare at the renegade for his insolence. From the smug grin on the dark saiyan’s face, however, it was clear his expression betrayed something other than displeasure.  
  
The treacherous sap was making it shamefully easy for the dark saiyan to stretch him out and the glide of rough fingers inside him all the more pleasurable. Every time his digits hit his prostate it sent a hot wash of pleasure through his sex too, throbbing and weeping in his rival’s grasp. His attention continued to drift back and forth between the wanton tugging at his throbbing shaft and the nimble stroke of expert digits against his prostate until there was no telling the difference between the sensations he was receiving from both ends.  
  
“You’re going to have to do a lot more to get me to change my mind about your cowardly mischief, traitor”, Vegeta breathed, forcing himself to exhale fitting disdain.  
  
“A lot more, huh?”  
  
Obsidian eyes wondered downwards, cherishing the tangle of honey and ivory shifting and stirring beneath him. A grin pulled at Turles’ lips. He spread his fingers within his Prince’s flesh and cherished the  promising tightening around them. He let the digits slip free from the other warrior’s flesh. He might have been able to sate appetites beyond his wildest hopes that night.  
  
“Maybe that’s just what I’m going to do. After all, since your presence here has changed things”, Turles husked, bending down over his Prince, “I should change my plans a little…”  
  
Vegeta caught his meaning all too well when he felt the hard length of the dark saiyan’s sex pressing against the cleft of his rear. As if the warm weight of his erection against his entrance hadn’t been eloquent enough, Turles reinforced his words by dragging his tongue along his neck. His arms had already started looping around his waist, pulling him backwards. And Vegeta felt so aching and empty that he was almost about to let the renegade steal him form his rival’s embrace.  
  
And he would have.  
  
If it hadn’t been for a second pair of strong hands gripping him at the elbows and pulling him back down. As he was forcefully yanked away from Turles’ grasp, Vegeta caught a glimpse of Goku’s eyes, a spark of that vicious light again, so uncharacteristic of him. He saw that flame, dark and hungry. _Possessive_. He could feel something warm coiling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
The younger warrior didn’t leave him enough time to dwell on that. Before he knew it, Vegeta’s world had turned upside down. His back hit the flowerbed, feeling the honeyed sting of Ambrosia cling to his naked skin. He looked up to see Goku’s face over his, he felt his arm around him, supporting his waist off the ground, and the heat of his erection brushing against his inner thigh.  
  
“Vegeta…”, he murmured, a quiver in his voice.  
  
His tone was apologetic. His eyes weren’t.  
  
The Prince felt a smile threatening to creep upon his face.  
  
“How cruel of you, Kakarot”, a purring voice intervened, a bronze arm locking around the warrior’s neck, pulling him backwards gently. “Stealing my prize away like this…”  
  
Turles was resting his head on Goku’s shoulder, glancing briefly downwards at Vegeta. A mauve, velvet tongue traced the younger warrior’s earlobe.  
  
“I thought _I_ was your prize”, Goku retorted, unexpectedly sly.  
  
The renegade seemed as pleased as he was surprised.  
  
“ _Are_ you, now?”, he purred.  
  
The younger saiyan stirred, reaching backwards to bury his hand in the other’s dark mop, turned his head and kissed him. Turles let out a soft sound as he opened his mouth for him, almost meekly. His hold around the other’s neck loosened and his hand slid downwards, trailing along the elegant clavicle and further down across sculpted pecs.  
  
Vegeta watched as his rival claimed the dark saiyan’s mouth, roughly, catching glimpses of his fangs before flushed lips crashed against the other’s mouth. He couldn’t help but think there was something commanding in the way Goku held the renegade’s head still, fisting his hair. He felt something akin to pride when he heard Turles pant into the kiss, dark brows knitting briefly before he was finally let go of, eyes clouded and mouth agape.  
  
The younger warrior’s head turned to the Prince, who didn’t hesitate and wrapped his legs around the warrior’s waist, eagerly, once he felt the hand on his back pull his hips upwards, lifting them off the ground. Ambrosia tricked down his spine, dripping off his rear, but he paid it no mind. More than the intoxicating sweetness filling his lungs, what bothered him was that his rival was hesitating, still.  
  
“What now, Kakarot?”, he sneered, “Ran out of ideas? Do you have any inkling of what your doing?”  
  
“I know what I’m doing”, the warrior replied, huskily, and Vegeta had to believe him. There was hunger in his eyes, but there was forbearance too.  
  
“Then what are you waiting for?”, he growled.  
  
He squeezed his sides between his knees, meaningfully.  
  
Searching eyes delved into his in reply, dark and desirous. The Prince had never before felt so weak from just a look. He couldn’t stand to see that desperate longing.  
  
“Your word, Vegeta”, came the fervent whisper. “Just a word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are going to be shorter and (hopefulyl) updated more frequestly. I figured it would be better this way. 
> 
> I know this makes the ending of this chapter a bit teasing, but I didn't want them to just right in. I'm an absolute sucker for exasperatingly long foreplay (I don't know if you can tell), I just can't get enough of it, both in my fics and in my life. Having said this, I hope I've ticked and teased you lovely readers enough to look forward for the next chapter ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think of the story so far! This is the chapter I've reworked the most so far, so I'm eager to read what you guys thought of it.
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and the lovely messages, you're making the writing of this story all the more rewarding. <3


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turles sticks to the plan. 
> 
> (Goku is the plan. So you can imagine where Turles sticks it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 100% unadulterated smut. You're welcome!

_Your word, Vegeta_ , he had said. _Just a word._  
  
The Prince felt he was about to burst. Whether from anger or relief, he did not know. He wasn’t going to accept the implication that his silence was the reason Kakarot had never made a move. It was _him_ who was clueless. It was Kakarot that hadn’t figured it out. Or, at least, so he’d thought up to that point.  
  
But now…  
  
Now the younger saiyan was looking at him as if he had been the one waiting, pining, wondering.   
  
_Somehow you’re even worse that I thought, Kakarot_ , he thought, gritting his teeth, impatience swelling in his chest. _I hate you so much_.  
  
All he had wanted was a word. Vegeta thought there had been way too many already.  
  
“This is your only chance, Kakarot. I won’t give you another one”, he growled, his voice roughened by all the pent up frustration gnawing at his insides.   
  
“I wouldn’t risk loosing it, if I were you”, Turles husked in the young warrior’s ears, shooting a lurid glance at his Prince.   
  
The grip around his waist tightened and Vegeta was happy to let his hips be lifted higher. His rival’s hard length pressed against the cleft of his rear. He felt himself flush under the warrior’s bright, ardent, ravenous eyes.  
  
 _How much clearer do I have to be, Kakarot?_  
  
He wasn’t going to embarrass himself -nor his rival- any further. Not with Turles looming over them.   
  
To Vegeta’s relief, the renegade didn’t seem interested in interfering as much as he was in observing. He had an amused, hungry grin plastered on his face even as the younger warrior’s attention was diverted.   
  
Goku’s hand sunk down and slipped between their bodies, grabbing the base of his sex. He angled his hips differently. His erection was free to surge from between the the Prince’s thighs, pressing against his entrance. Vegeta’s hips angled in turn, presenting himself shamelessly to his rival.   
  
“Do it, Kakarot”, he urged.  
  
“Are you sure, Vegeta?”  
  
Goku stared at him, helplessly sprawled below him and yet looking as commanding as he’d ever seen him, muscular thighs surrounding his sides and arms lying over his head in abandon. His body, the picture of meekness and submission, his eyes, the unbridled flame of desire, unforgiving, demanding.  
  
“If you don’t hurry up, I will kill you”, the Prince hissed.  
  
That was all he needed to hear. He grabbed a firm hold on himself and guided the tip of his sex between his rival’s cheeks. He felt the other’s body tense briefly before he found the right angle and pushed in. The Prince’s flesh yielded to him. Slippery sweetness made it all the easier for him to slide into place, drawing a breathless groan out of him as he felt the other’s warmth swallow him greedily. He kept sinking, cherishing the taunt stretch of his rival’s flesh around him.   
  
Vegeta’s brows knit slightly, his breath almost getting caught in his chest. The stretch of his opening was mildly uncomfortable, but he endured it gladly, looking forward for what would come after. It was going to be a gloriously tight fit.  
  
Goku stilled his hips and slowly pulled almost all the way out before pushing back inside, eyes fixed on the point where their bodies connected, watching the Prince’s body open up for the breadth of his sex. Never in his wildest dreams he would have hoped to see the day the older saiyan would have allowed him to do something like this to him. And yet, there he was, under him, squeezing his sides between his legs as he penetrated him.  
  
Vegeta gritted his teeth, feeling his rival pushing his way in slowly but steadily until, finally, their hips met, the warrior’s pelvis pressed against his rear. He exhaled, welcoming the full length of his rival’s arousal inside him.  
  
 _Finally!_  
  
The Prince’s thighs quivered slightly as the other ground against him, tentatively, testing the snug fit of their bodies. Goku felt even bigger than he looked.   
  
The look on the younger warrior face was one of joyous elation. He shot him a glance. The Prince returned it. An unanimous thought was exchanged, wordlessly. Goku’s strong hands held his waist steadily as he pulled out and thrust back it, again and again, slowly, until the saiyans body accepted him smoothly instead of being forced open.   
  
Vegeta had never thought he would have wished to know how his own body felt like until he heard the younger warrior moan out his name. Goku slid home with a roll of his hips. This time around, the angle was different. Thrills shot through the Prince’s body, his nerves tingling, his flesh tightening around his lover’s shaft. He let out an airy sound too, desperate and primal, rolling off his chest with need.  
  
“Well done, Kakarot”, Turles purred, hands soothingly running along his sides, “You found the young Prince’s soft spot.”  
  
Vegeta felt heat rush to his face once again. He saw a spark of understanding in his lover’s eyes.   
  
It was then that it finally, truly clicked, with the weight of his rival’s shaft seated deeply within him, tickling depths of him pulsing with pleasure, that it had truly happened. He’d let the man he cherished and despised most in the universe inside him. There was no turning back from that, and he had no intention to.  
  
Goku’s body seemed stiffen, his nostrils flaring slightly. Vegeta braced himself, breath growing heavier, watching as tension welled up to the breaking point.   
  
He gathered the Prince’s bent legs against his sides, knees pressed against his shoulders and hands holding up his rear at just the right angle. He thrust again and knocked the breath out of his lover.   
  
“Kakarot…”, he mouthed, bucking against him.  
  
The younger warrior was finally overcome.   
  
“Vegeta…”  
  
Shallow thrusts grew deeper, faster. Soft, fervent grunts escaped the young saiyan’s throat with every roll of his hips. The Prince did his best to hold his voice back with poor results. Every deep, delicious stroke of the warrior’s sex rubbed that special place within him that made his insides spasm and his breath hitch. Soon, his body started moving on its own, to meet the other’s, urgently.   
  
Goku drove himself as deep as he would go, spurred on by the wet noises of Ambrosia frothing where their bodies met and the filthy smack of skin against skin.  
  
Turles’s hold had loosened, allowing the younger warrior to move freely.   
  
The discretion of the renegade’s hands did not extend to his eyes. He watched with unveiled hunger in his eyes as his Prince was taken, feeling his erection twitch in sympathy with every shiver he felt coursing down his former enemy’s spine.  
  
“That’s right, Kakarot”, he urged him, voice heavy with excitement, “Give him some for me too.”  
  
Goku seemed to take up his advice.  
  
Vegeta yielded to the sensation of being filled, breathlessly. His gaze roamed across the other’s shape, watching passion ripple through his body, muscles bulging underneath glistening skin as he moved. It was a mesmerizing display. Even so, he found that he couldn’t keep his eyes from drifting to the saiyan’s face.   
  
Pleasure showed plainly on the younger saiyan’s features, lips parted and brows knitting every now and then. Their eyes locked together.   
Goku’s Adam’s apple bobbed slightly as he swallowed. He shot his rival a tentative smile, delight and disbelief lighten up his face once he saw Vegeta hadn’t turned away from him. On the contrary, the older warrior was looking up at him as if enthralled, eyes lidded, seemingly unbothered by his own neglected erection.   
  
Goku knew that look. It was the same look he’d given him on Namek, as he’d beheld him, golden locks and blue eyes, his raw power making the air around him crackle. A super saiyan.  
  
Turles didn’t miss the intensity of the Prince’s entranced gaze either.  
  
 _I wonder what you’d say if you could see yourself right now, Vegeta. The young Prince, looking at a third class warrior like he has found religion…_  
  
The sight tickled something within him, a capricious nerve of sorts. He felt as if he was witnessing something private, intimate. A ridiculous feeling, considering he’d been knuckles deep within Vegeta just a few moments before.  
  
More than anything, however, the sight stirred the visceral need he’d been successfully biting back up to that point. Only now he had no reason to wait any longer.  
  
The saiyan Prince might have been a threat to his aims, yet things had played out quite well in the end anyway. He was going to get what he wanted, just like he’d wished.  
  
 _Vegeta, you have been a delicious distraction. But for now… I’m going to stick to my original plan._  
  
Strong, bronze hands grasped Goku’s hips, stilling him, abruptly, pulling him against the renegade. Vegeta was almost left empty when his rival was yanked backwards, threatening to slip free of the snug embrace of his flesh.  
  
“Is Vegeta enough to make you forget about me, Kakarot?”  
  
The Earth-bound saiyan was too startled to be as annoyed as his Prince appeared.   
  
“I won’t have that”, he husked, brazenly, Ambrosia-coated fingers tracing the length of his powerful back, grazing across the scar that marked his missing tail and then further down. “I’m going to make you feel what he is feeling.”  
  
Goku’s breath hitched slightly, eyes wide, confusion and curiosity battling on his face. If he still had a tail, it would have twitched. In its stead, _something else_ did.   
  
Vegeta didn’t need to wonder where Turles was touching. He quivered with growing impatience as the younger warrior’s attention was snatched away from him.  
  
Caramel-coloured lips left burning kissing along honey-gold shoulders. His free hand teased the edge of his ribcage, digits tracing the places where well-defined muscles creased his skin.  
  
“Turles…”, the young warrior simply uttered, wanting something he didn’t quite know how to ask for.  
  
The dark saiyan was grinning smugly, fingers expertly sinking into the younger warrior’s entrance.   
  
“How about the two of us pick up where we left off, mmh?”  
  
Goku tensed and jolted slightly, an intrigued smirk pulling at the corner of his lips as he bent down, guided by Turles’ touches. By the throbbing of the saiyan’s sex, the Prince could tell the renegade had found interesting places to stroke.   
  
As charming as the sight of his rival’s enthralled expression was, the empty space left within him was more compelling. He reached upwards to last the back of the warrior’s neck, pulling him closer Goku fell forward with a grunt, hilting himself inside the older saiyan once more.  
  
“Focus, Kakarot”, Vegeta urged, letting the other’s weight push his bent legs flush against to his chest.   
  
“The Prince doesn’t like it when you take your eyes off of him”, Turles suggested, helpfully, bending over him to pepper kisses across his back, “Keep you mind where your cock is.”  
  
“Is _that_ the rule you live by?”, Vegeta sneered, tilting his head to look at Turles over his lover’s shoulder.  
  
“It has never failed me. Now, if you don’t mind me…”, the dark saiyan purred, satisfaction rising within him as he felt the younger saiyan’s body arch against him once he finally pulled his fingers out, “I have a little something to take care of…”   
  
From the face Goku made when the dark saiyan’s hips surged forward, the “little something” Turles was talking about wasn’t all that little.  
Vegeta’s eyes widened, watching his rival’s mouth open, his head tilt back, his grunt turn into a hoarse sigh, a sound he’d never dreamt of hearing coming from him.  
  
 _Seven Hells, did he…?_  
  
The motion that rocked the collective tangle of their limbs and the groan of pleasure that followed confirmed his suspicions.  
  
 _He did!_  
Goku eyes’s screw shut, a pant parting his lips. His legs buckled and he had to brace himself against Vegeta’s legs, hands squeezing his strong, pale thighs.   
  
Turles had touched and teased him thoroughly long before Vegeta had joined them. Even with Ambrosia sending sweet tingles through his insides, he hadn’t been prepared for the visceral intensity of being penetrated like that, in one swift, smooth stroke. It hurt, though the pain was dulled. He wasn’t sure he disliked it entirely. Before he knew it, Turles was pulling out and spearing him again. He moaned, feeling the hot length within him bump roughly against a spot that sent stars flying across his vision.  
  
“Oh, _fuck_ …”, was the raucous comment panted against his back.  
  
Goku turned towards the renegade. Turles had the look of a man tasting fresh water after a lifetime spent in the sands of sun-scorched deserts. Dark lips pursed slightly, dark lashes fluttering, calling for him, begging him to quench his thirst.   
  
The twisted around, turning his upper body too, to wrap an arm around his shoulders and kiss him. Turles claimed his mouth adoringly, sucking on his lips and tongue as he ground voluptuously, pressing himself flush against his backside.   
  
“I’ve been waiting for this for so long…”, the dark saiyan confessed in a pant once they parted.  
  
“I haven’t”, Goku let out with a smirk, “But I can’t say it hasn’t been a pleasant surprise.”  
  
Vegeta couldn’t help but notice how the warrior’s eyes shifted towards him at the end of his sentence.   
  
The renegade gave a throaty chuckle, freeing himself from the warrior’s hold.  
  
“I knew you had it in you, Kakarot. I’ve seen through you from the start.”  
  
Goku wasn’t sure what it meant. However, he had a feeling it had to do with the memory that resurfaced in his dream the night before on Earth. Turles’ kiss during their fight, the blood that had slipped from his lips when he’d bitten him, the spark of incredulity in his eyes as he’d pulled away…   
  
Vegeta was wearing the same awed look on his face now, as he lay beneath him.  
  
 _What do you see? Is it something you like?_  
  
Warm, bronze arms enfolded him, keeping him still as another deep thrust was delivered, making him bottom out inside Vegeta. Pleasure spread through him like a wave from both ends.   
  
He wanted to feel it again.   
  
His hips fidgeted awkwardly at first but soon found a steady, resolute rhythm, rearing back against the dark saiyan’s body and then surging forth into Vegeta’s heat. He took control of the motion, drawing grunts and groans from both saiyans as he bucked and ground heartily against them.  
  
“Oh, Kakarot… you feel so good…” Turles’ voice was an enraptured sigh, dripping with lustful carnality. “So, _so_ good…”  
  
Vegeta had to voice his agreement as he was filled again and again. He was doubled over as the younger warrior’s weight bore down on him. The bumps of his every thrust pummeling his weakest spot. Pleasure thundered through him like electric shocks. Sparks ignited the very marrow of his bones. His own yet neglected erection was but a pricking contingency at the edges of his conscience. He listlessly considered reaching for it but, when Kakarot bent over him, covering him with his body, that urgency waned.  
  
He looked at his rival’s dazed expression and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.   
  
Goku returned his embrace, strong arms enfolding the smaller form writhing beneath him. Vegeta had never looked this helpless, not even when Krillin had turned Yajirobe’s steel against him, nor when Frieza had tossed his battered body to the ground and pierced his lungs. He had never looked so trusting in his vulnerability then.   
  
He shot him an adoring look. He could tell Vegeta didn’t know what to make of it but he said nothing once he lowered his head, planting open mouthed kisses on his chest as he took him.   
  
The Prince threw his head back, leaving his neck exposed for his tongue to trace and taste. His rival licked along his throat and then left burning kisses below his chin and along his jaw, making him melt into his touch. His erection wept, encased in the heated space between their bodies. A hoarse wail left his throat once a large, calloused hand wrapped itself around it, pumping lovingly in time with his thrusts.  
  
“Kakarot!”, moaned, unable to hold his voice in, nails digging in the skin of his rival’s back.  
  
“Vegeta… ‘Geta…”, was the fervent reply, husked against the crook of his neck.   
  
The younger warrior’s voice was dangerously airy, his mouth dangerously close to where the Prince secretly yearned it to be. Soft lips brushed against his sensitive skin, the promise of ivory teeth so tantalizingly close…  
  
The Prince’s breath was caught in his throat, all but knocked out of his lungs when Goku started thrusting harder, faster, the pace of his motion growing greedy and frenzied. The hand around him squeezed his throbbing sex, lovingly, as if reading his unspoken plea. Pleasure blazed inside him, consuming like wildfire, until there was no telling where his body ended and his lover’s began. Sweet tension rose and crashed like a destructive tide.   
  
Vegeta came with a cry in his rival’s grasp, his body spasming and convulsing.   
  
Goku groaned heartily, the tightening of hot, pulsing flesh around him brought him to an explosive orgasm.   
  
The Prince panted, feeling his insides twitch, warmth spreading within him as jets of liquid heat spilled against his prostate.   
  
His rival had slumped against him, spent, burying his face into his heaving chest. And he held his head there, fingers stroking his dark locks, thinking, breathlessly, that nothing before had ever felt this good. His heart thundered in his chest, so loud it felt like it was about to break through his ribcage. No doubt Goku could hear it beat like a frenzied drum.   
  
Goku.   
  
His nemesis.   
  
His rival.   
  
His shame and pride.  
  
The saiyan that had stripped him of his arrogance, the warrior he’d sworn to kill with his own hands.   
  
The man that was now growing soft inside him as he held him, with a tenderness that ill suited the onslaught of the earnest, unbridled passion with which he’d overcome him. Disbelief took a long while to sink in, his mind numbed by the afterglow and filled with one single word.  
  
 _Kakarot… Kakarot… Kakarot…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy saiyan day, babes! <3
> 
> It took a while to get here, but there it is! The smutfest is here (and, hopefully, worth the wait!)  
> This update is my saiyan day gift for you, but don't think this is all the smut there is. This is just me giving you a little tip. We're going to have to pace ourselves a little, because it's a *lot* to handle. ;)
> 
> So, if you're here for the smut, strap in, sit back and enjoy, because the ride begins now!


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more, unadulterated smut (because there's never enough to go around) + some bitchy banter over Goku's perfect dick.  
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: if you squint you can spot a TFS reference.

_Vegeta…_  
  
Goku’s strength had all but given up on him, drained away by the peak of his passion. His veins and nerves still tingled where pleasure had spread. His legs and arms felt weak, too weak to muster enough vigor to do anything but enfold the smaller, study frame of his new-found lover. His face was pressed against the older saiyan’s chest, breathing in the scent of him, hearing his heart pound against his ribcage, beneath his ear. Pale, elegant hands were holding him, fingers buried in his dark hair, brushing his scalp.  
Warmth and contentment spread through him and he let himself relax, enthralled by that glorious feeling. Only when Vegeta squirmed slightly underneath him, he realized he’d been bearing down on the warrior’s chest with most of his weight.  
  
Behind him, Turles chuckled.  
  
“Careful, don’t crush your Prince”, the renegade warned, reaching around his torso and helping him to lifting himself up, “Here, let me see what you did to him.”  
  
Turles held Goku’s body up, leering over his shoulders. Appreciation showed on his features as he studied the smaller body sprawled in front of his lover, chest reddened by love bites and taunt stomach decorated by a constellation of pearl-white droplets.  
  
“Well done, Kakarot.”  
  
Goku was looking down at him too, awed, running his fingers along his rival’s hip and thigh. His gaze fell on his hand. Vegeta’s essence dripped from his fingers, the smell of it reaching his nose and making his nostrils flare.  
  
“Go on”, Turles encouraged him, knowing exactly what urge occupied his mind, “He tastes great. I would know.”  
  
Vegeta mustered enough resolve to glare at him, even though, in doing so, he saw his rival bringing his fingers to his mouth and licking them clean. He felt himself flush once again but did nothing to move or conceal his face. He remained still, feeling his rival’s length resting heavy within him, growing soft.  
  
Turles was hard, still, hilted inside the younger saiyan and quivering with anticipation. He had been close but didn’t mind the interruption if it meant enjoying the sight of his Prince filled to the brim.  
  
“How does it feel, Kakarot? To be inside the man who defeated Frieza?”, the dark saiyan asked, viciously, shooting the Prince a lurid glance, “It’s a pleasure I look forward to savor myself.”  
  
Goku blinked a couple times, confused.  
  
“You already have”, Vegeta let out, clearing the misunderstanding.  
  
He knew he’d been conveniently ambiguous before, when letting the renegade believe he had been the one to avenge their people was convenient. Now he didn’t mind if the truth came out. Even if it meant that the dark saiyan would know exactly what his debt towards the Earth-bound warrior was. They had all gone too far to afford such discretion anymore.  
  
_Let him know, I don’t care! Let him see that he is mine…_  
  
Realization sunk in. The renegade’s eyes went wide.  
  
“Kakarot…? _Kakarot_ did?”, he murmured, his gaze darting to the man he held in his arms.  
  
“Yes”, the younger saiyan confirmed, giving him an earnest look, “I did.”  
  
The succession of emotions that flashed across obsidian eyes was too rapid to follow. When Turles finally overcame his stupor, he turned his captive’s head and crashed their mouths together, so ferociously the Prince thought their teeth would shatter.  
  
Goku let out a muffled sound of surprise but the renegade didn’t let him speak nor pull away, kissing him with joyful, incredulous voracity.  
  
Vegeta, on his part, had never been one for selfless reverence. Power was about fear and respect. That kind of adulation was for the weak and the cowardly that could not aspire to reach it themselves. He had no respect for that kind of attitude. He felt it hardly fit for a saiyan and deemed it shameful for Turles to display devotion so ardently. Yet, there was a genuine wholeheartedness to the renegade’s burning intensity that made him ashamed of his own reserve. Grim uneasiness crept up on him. It was hard to tell if it was jealousy or envy that he was feeling as he watched the renegade embrace his rival with unrestrained ardor.  
  
“This… He is the one who defeated Freezer… this is the avenger of our race…”, Turles repeated fervently once he finally broke the kiss, his voice made airy.  
  
Whether it was from passion or admiration, the Prince could not tell.  
  
A wide, wild smile slowly formed on the rogue’s face. His strong arms wrapped around the young warrior’s powerful built, palms and fingers adoringly stroking his chest. His face buried itself in the crook of Goku’s neck and his mouth latched on his golden skin. Vegeta tensed up, worried he would have bitten down. He didn’t, but from his expression the Prince could tell he would have wanted to.  
  
The pirate looked completely enraptured as he picked their coupling where it had left off. His thrusts grew harsher, deeper, his ardor betrayed by the digging of his nails in the other’s skin.  
  
Goku tipped his head backwards, groaning and tilting his hips against the dark saiyan’s lap. His body was slack in senseless abandon. Turles held him with a devotion that was wildly uncharacteristic of him. Bronze hands caressed golden perfection with an intensity bordering on worship. Then, the renegade’s name somehow found its way to the Earth-bound saiyan’s lips.  
  
It made Vegeta feel like something in his chest had sunk. He felt the warrior’s spent sex twitch back to life, still half-buried inside him. The Prince found himself averting his eyes, listening to the sounds of the renegade working himself up to a stuttering climax.  
  
Turles groaned his release heartily, unable to conceal a cracking in his voice as he spilled inside the younger warrior.  
  
“ _Ooof_ , that was a big one…”, he let out, nuzzling his face against the warrior’s back.  
  
His legs shook dangerously, his body atingle from the intensity of his release.  
  
“If only I had know what you were truly capable of, Kakarot…”, the dark saiyan panted, “I wouldn’t have let you slip away so easily. The entire universe should be at your feet.”  
  
“He wouldn’t care to have the entire universe at his feet. He does not have the ambition for that”, Vegeta murmured, “That is just the way he is.”  
  
His eyes traced his rival’s features, taking in the shape of his sculpted jawline, his moulded cheekbones, his dark, bushy brows and the long lashes that hid the rich, brown eyes that had been the last thing he’d seen before he’d exiled his last breath on Namek. There wasn’t a day that went by that he didn’t feel grateful to see them again.  
  
“I bet I could spark that appetite into him… make him the full fledged saiyan he was meant to be”, Turles uttered between pants.  
  
That confidence made Vegeta want to laugh at his credility. Once again it was clear to him just how much he knew Kakarot better than Turles. He knew the young warrior was never going to change his ways, no matter how much Ambrosia had seeped into his system. Turles was not going to get him to do anything more than spreading his legs.  
  
“He already is all the saiyan he is ever going to be.”  
  
Goku glanced at him at those words and the Prince held his gaze long enough to read the warrior’s honest gratitude.  
  
Turles, on the other hand, didn’t quite seem to have been listening. Dark brows furrowed, a desirous expression creeping onto the renegade’s face.  
  
“Damn… I want to claim him for myself.”  
  
“If you just as much try that, I will kill you.”  
  
Turles opened his eyes at those words.  
  
Vegeta’s stare was cold and ruthless. Dark irises delved into him as if he wished to rip him limb from limb. Turles knew he would have too, without a moment’s hesitation. A mischievous grin curved his lips. He gave the young warrior’s neck a brazen lick and an open mouthed kiss, looking at his Prince straight in the eyes. He shivered from arousal and amusement as he saw him stiffen in rage.    
_Oh Prince… I’ve never seen a heart as raw as yours._  
  
“You know you could have him… You could have had him any time”, the renegade taunted, pulling the younger saiyan’s head back to expose the sturdy neck, unmarked. “And yet you just sit back and glare at me as I take him. Why don’t you make a move? Kakarot made one. He came to me.”  
  
“My reasons are none of your concern, lowlife”, the Prince spat between gritted teeth. “I know what I’m doing.”  
  
“Do you?”  
  
Vegeta’s eyes flashed with fury as he raised them to the renegade’s face once more. Instead of meeting one pair of dark eyes, he met two. He bit his tongue. He couldn’t give himself away like that. Not like that…  
  
A deep, throaty chuckle escaped the dark saiyan’s lips.  
  
“If I were you, I would be scared to kiss him too, Vegeta. ‘Cause, if I started, I would not know if I could ever stop.”  
  
“Then don’t”, Goku interrupted, surprising them both.  
  
The younger warrior wasn’t sure he’d quite understood what his two lovers were going on about. He’d stopped following. His attention had been mostly absorbed by other pressing matters.  
  
“I wouldn’t mind if Vegeta had a couple more kisses to spare.”  
  
The Prince found himself biting the inside of his bottom lip, though not entirely in rage this time.  
  
Turles glanced down, amused, as the younger warrior pulled his rapidly swelling erection from the older saiyan’s entrance.  
  
_This man is going to be the death of me._  
  
“Well, look at that”, he whistled, watching as the abundance of his spent overflowed from the Prince’s flushed hole, “Looks like you came quite a lot there… And you’re still hard!”  
  
“It just… felt really good.”  
  
Turles snickered, seeing color rising to Vegeta’s cheeks once the younger warrior glanced down at him with he slightest hint of sheepishness.  
  
He would have gladly gone for a second round, but the sudden burst of his passion had left him burned out. Post-orgasmic weakness was starting to creep up on him. He pulled out, watching his softening length slip free from snug heat.  
  
_Such a shame… He didn’t get to come again and I can’t even feel my legs anymore._  
  
It was going to take a while before Ambrosia would get to him again.  
  
“Out of stamina already, Turles?”, Vegeta remarked, somewhat mockingly despite his heavy breathing. “What’s the matter, can’t keep up?”  
  
Turles shot him a look of mock-indignation.  
  
“I admit it, not my best performance. Though, I’m not sure who’s to blame here.“  
  
“Blame yourself for being over-eager”, the Prince rebuked, watching as the younger warrior moved to lie on his back next to him, the raising and falling of his chest slowing down.  
  
The dark saiyan had to sit down to bring his own breathing under control. Panting and with a faint smirk on his face he looked at the warrior sprawled in front of him.  
  
Goku glanced at his erection. His legs shifted a bit when he renegade moved to lie between them.  
  
Turles shot him an apologetic glance, though he couldn’t hide a smug glimmer in his eyes at the sight of ivory spent trickle down from between the warrior’s legs.  
  
“I guess it can’t be helped”, he smirked, looking up at the younger saiyan, fondly. “I’ll have to take responsibility.”  
  
Bronze hands stroked strong thighs and settled on pale hips, thumbs rubbing small circles on the honey-skin, soothingly. His crimson tongue dragged itself along the pulsing shaft, eliciting a sigh of relief.  
  
Goku buried a hand into the renegade’s dark mane, wanting more. His demand was met with zealous alacrity. Dark lips engulfed flushed flesh and the young saiyan threw his head back.  
  
“ _Mmm_ …”, Goku hummed as Turles sunk onto him.  
  
His hand curled and uncurled against the other’s scalp, much more gently than Vegeta’s had. His legs relaxed once more, leaving the renegade free to take his ministrations further. Soon, the young saiyan was gasping, hips jolting upwards.  
  
Vegeta watched them, feeling his mouth water and blood flow downwards again. The Prince could sympathize with his writhing and moaning rival, knowing fully well what it felt like to have his sex disappear completely into the pirate’s mouth. Unsurprisingly, Kakarot wasn’t able to keep his eyes open, nor his voice down. There was no doubt about which skillful concession Turles was giving the other warrior. Vegeta figured it must have been a first for him.  
  
_That dainty mate of his must sure be something to have ensnared Kakarot, but I doubt she’d ever been able to take on him this way… It’s merely a matter of size. Turles, on the other hand, has a saiyan-sized appetite. And an accommodating throat._  
  
Turles came up for air, panting, and grimaced when the youth’s hand yanked at his hair.  
  
“Easy, Kakarot”, he admonished, looking both smug and amused, quickly replacing his mouth with his hand to chastise the eager warrior. “Give me a breather. I’d rather not choke to death.”  
  
“Wouldn’t be such a bad way to go for you, wouldn’t it?”, Vegeta remarked, venomously, moving to sit next to his rival.  
  
“It wouldn’t be a bad way for anyone”, the renegade rebuked, giving the head of the warrior’s sex another taunting lick.  
  
Goku squirmed, impatiently.  
  
“Turles…”, the young warrior muttered, shooting the renegade a warning look.  
  
“Enough with this nonsense”, the Prince blurted out.  
  
Goku looked up, seeing Vegeta crouch over his shoulder and stretch to reach his groin. Even from that upside down angle the sight of the older warrior’s body looked appetizing. He raised an arm and reached around to pat the other’s lower back, showing appreciation for what he knew the Prince was about to do. He felt a shiver ran down the other’s spine. Vegeta was as eager as he was. If his intrusion hadn’t given him away, the erection that entered the his field of vision surely did.  
  
Vegeta lowered his head, bending over his rival’s crotch, facing the renegade. Turles pushed forward, brazenly licking the other’s lips. The Prince responded by trapping the warrior’s plump bottom lip between his teeth, making the other chuckle, hoarsely. The kiss would have had to wait.  
  
“Take it easy, Prince. He’s quite a mouthful”, the renegade warned once the Prince brought his face to Goku’s sex.  
  
From the look Vegeta shot him, it was clear he would have admitted no further interference, no matter if well-meaning.  
  
Almond-shaped lids fell on blazing eyes. Pale, elegant lips wrapped around the shaft, making the young warrior moan softly.  
Turles’ watched closely, captivated by the sight. He could see -and hear- the smooth rubbing of the other’s tongue. He found himself smirking when the other sunk onto the shaft almost immediately.  
  
_The Prince has finally grown an appetite, hasn’t he?_  
  
Goku’s legs trembled and his hips bucked slightly. It wasn’t hard to tell just how much the youth was enjoying the attention he was receiving. His hands moved aimlessly, as if he wished to find something to hold on to other than his self restraint. His long, slender feet twitched every now and then, toes curling and uncurling, earnestly.  
  
He could tell by the furrowing of the Prince’s brow that it was no effortless task for him. His fists clenched and his eyebrows knit with every downwards plunge. Perfect alabaster lips adhered snugly to the warrior’s shaft, cheeks hollowed by suction. The handsome jaw worked tirelessly to welcome the saiyan’s sex deeper and deeper with every motion of his head. Every now and then, Turles caught a glimpse of his tongue, a delicious pink flicker cushioning Kakarot’s length from prickly ivory teeth with its velvety softness.  
  
“Looks like you’re getting quite the treat, Kakarot”, the renegade mused, stroking the warrior’s inner thighs.  
  
Goku hummed in response, his body rolling to meet the maddening warmth of his lover’s mouth.  
  
“You’re quite the lucky one, to experience your Prince’s favor like this”, he carried on, smirking when he saw Vegeta open his eyes to glare at him, “I’ve wished to be in your place many times myself…”  
  
“Mmh… it’s… it’s-“, the young warrior stuttered, breathily.  
  
“How does it feel, Kakarot?”, Turles spurred him on, seeing the Prince’s cheeks flush with color.  
  
“ _Amazing_ …”  
  
To the renegade’s amusement, the Prince interrupted his ministrations, abruptly, struggling to restrain himself from coughing as he gasped for air.    
  
“Seeing you acting so selfless is quite charming, Vegeta”, Turles spoke, cupping the other man’s chin with his hand and brushing his thumb across his lips, wiping away the saliva that had gathered in the corners of his mouth. “I’ve always thought you would make for a selfish lover. I see I was wrong.”  
  
Vegeta’s eyes fixed into his, blazing with outrage. His mouth opened to rebuke but a surprised grunt escaped it instead.  
  
Both saiyans looked to the Prince’s crotch, where Goku was nuzzling his head, stifling pants against the other’s groin, delivering fervent kisses at the base of his sex. His strong arm was still wrapped around his rival’s waist, locking him a possessive embrace.  
  
“Kakarot, what are you doing?”  
  
“Returning the favor.”  
  
The dreamy sigh was followed by a soft suck.  
  
“Kakarot-!”, the Prince shuddered, his back arching as if he wished to escape that sweet imprisonment.  
  
“Stop fretting. Let yourself go, Vegeta”, the renegade purred. A dark hand was placed on the other’s chest, prompting him to lean back into a sitting position. “Let him do his thing. You’ll find I’ve taught him well.”  
  
_No joke!_ , the Prince found himself thinking soon after, sliding his erection across this other’s open mouth, feeling the hot wash of his breath tickle the places his tongue had wet. Vegeta was gazing downwards with ardent eyes, wanting to burn the image into his mind to preserve it in his memory, vivid and perfect and maddeningly arousing. When the Prince tentatively presented the his tip to the other’s lips, strong hands reached back and grasped his hips to pull him forth. Vegeta nearly choked on his breath as he was swallowed whole. He looked down and his head swam.  
  
Goku had his head tipped back, his neck stretched. Vegeta’s shaft was buried to the hilt into the welcoming mouth. The Prince could see himself in the swell of his throat.  
  
Turles surged into his field of vision, sliding on top of the younger saiyan’s body. Obsidian eyes glanced upwards at him, lasciviously.  
  
“What did I tell you, Prince?”, the renegade purred, diabolically dragging his tongue along Goku’s outstretched throat. “He’s a natural.”  
  
Vegeta felt weak to the knee.  
  
The saccharine scent of Ambrosia lingered heavy in the air, growing sharper, stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hit a writer's block while editing this chapter and, in the process of overcoming it, my hand slipped and wrote a very self-indulgent Trunks/Broly PWP fic in the process (which I have already published on here, it's called "Tribute", if you want to check it out, let me know what you think!)
> 
> In other news, I have written a draft of most of the next 3 chapters already. Responses to the smut have been very appreciative so far, so I'm indulging in multiple lenghty sex scenes with these three. So you can look forward to reading more about their shenanigans from now on!
> 
> Once again, thank you to all the lovelies that leave kudos and comments on this fic! Your enthusiasm is contagious and keeps me going when I ran out of inspiration. <3


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little breather from the smutfest with some plot in which Piccolo may or may not be onto something and Bulma is a barely-managing adult. 
> 
> (Warning: contains a lil spicy VegeBul moment)

It wasn’t as if Piccolo was truly intimidated by his former enemy’s wife. Chi Chi was strong for sure, but not in comparison to a Namekian warrior. He had no real reason to fear her. Even so, he found himself flying off in the direction opposite to the Son family’s house.  
  
Bulma had made a lot of sense when she’d suggested that bringing back the news of her husband’s disappearance and her precious child’s unconscious body in the dead of the night was something she might not have taken easily. And a Namekian’s hearing was very sharp, their ears very sensitive. Piccolo didn’t need to risk making an attempt to know it wouldn’t have been a good idea. Instead, he flew to a place of peace and quite, where he could watch over Gohan while waiting for him to regain consciousness.  
  
The air was still quite warm in the wastelands. A spot on the soft, tender summer grass would have made a fine enough place for his pupil to sleep for the night. He’d been used to it during the year Piccolo had spent training him, after all.  
  
Sure, in the morning the woman would have been furious, waking up to find both her kid and her husband gone without a word or warning. But if he’d waited for the sunrise, Gohan would have been conscious again and Piccolo would not have been there to hear it when he made it back home to explain the situation.  
  
The green-skinned warrior flew at a leisure pace, constantly, mildly aware of the monstrous energy radiating from afar. Cell’s energy was still obnoxiously foreboding even at such a great distance.  
  
The bug-like android made no effort to conceal his outstanding aura. So far he’d kept his word and let time fly by without causing any more panic. The world was already shaking with the danger of the upcoming tournament that would have decided its fate. Cell would be the type for self-complacency. Piccolo could believe he would truly just sit the entire month out without even making a move to re-assert his undisputed superiority or train. He seemed to believe he didn’t need to. And, of course, he was right.  
  
Even so, the constant presence of his aura at the corners of his conscience was making Piccolo beyond uneasy.  
  
_What if that monster gets bored and decides to make a move while Goku is gone? Who’s going to face him then? As much as irks me to admit it, even having Vegeta around would come in handy right now. With those two idiots gone, there’s only so much the rest of us can do. We can still count on Trunks, but…_  
  
He looked at the boy in his arms and felt a familiar uneasiness take hold of him. Gohan had grown strong. He had to remind himself the boy was now stronger than him. If he was stronger than Cell, that he didn’t know.  
  
Goku was keeping the details of their father-son training to himself, leaving Piccolo and all the others in the dark. If he were a betting man, he would wager the saiyan had done that not to give his friends too high hopes. Part of him wanted to trust the man’s secrecy, part of him couldn’t help but doubt him.  
  
Goku was a capable fighter, maybe the only hope they had to save the planet from the new menace. Piccolo had grown to know and respect him over the years, he’d grown to care for his son too, so much that their unlikely new-found friendship had eclipsed his ancient unconditional hatred. But how was he supposed to trust Goku now? The saiyan had just disapeared on them without saying a word. But even that would have been fine, if the distraction hadn’t kept him off planet for so long.  
  
_This is the kind of reckless behavior that almost got him killed on Namek. He can’t afford to keep behaving like this when he has the fate of the world on his shoulders_ , he moped, gently landing on a plateau of his liking, laying Gohan down on the soft, fragrant grass.  
  
The rock still retained a faint trace of the scorching direct sunlight it had absorbed during the day and let out a pleasant glowing warmth. Even at that height, the temperature was still pleasant and the rock formation shielded them from the strongest gusts of the desert winds. Nevertheless, the Namekian took off his heavy clock and set it over the sleeping boy’s body to shield him from the chill of the night breeze.  
  
He sat down next to his pupil and let his eyes roam the landscape, absorbed in meditation. A slight frown creased his forehead upon noticing a familiar disruption of the otherwise harmonious skyline. There was an unnatural void where once had been plateaus and mountains, as if the land had been swept clean. A lot had happened since then and he hadn’t ventured to that place, but Piccolo still remembered where he’d died. He hand’t been alive to see the mountains crumble and rock turn to dust to know that was the destruction brought about by Goku and Vegeta’s first fight.  
  
Another wave of fretting irritation washed over him.  
  
Goku’s night escapade had been just the cherry on top of a cake of foreboding signs he’d elected to overlook. Lately, the man’s behavior had been debatable, to say the least. Since Trunks had showed up to warn them about the androids, something had changed. Initially he’d seemed to take the threat seriously. He’d trained diligently, pushing Gohan as hard as he would push himself. Piccolo had found his intensity fitting for the occasion. He could have almost sworn Goku had started being considerate, possibly for the first time in his life. He had suggested not to use the dragon balls to resolve the problem, so that Vegeta would have a reason not to antagonize them anymore. That had felt like a smart idea. Piccolo saw it as the next best option to fix the mistake of leaving the other saiyan alive. He hadn’t noticed that Goku was actually just being reckless. He had forgotten to take his medicine. He had forgotten his own life was at risk. And then, even after Vegeta had proven himself unworthy of trust, he’d kept spurring him on, going to the length of telling him about the hyperbolic time chamber. All the conniving, the teasing, the flaunting and the unexplained secrecy…  
  
Piccolo was starting to think it had all been a just a game between the two saiyans. And he sure as hell did not like that thought one bit.  
He lifted his eyes to the sky, brooding. Now that those two had gone and took to space together, he didn’t know what to think. Especially since the faint, ominous energy orbiting about the solar system hadn’t waned nor spiked since.  
  
Knowing Vegeta, there was a good chance he was going to take the occasion to test his power and stroke his ego. Knowing Goku, there was no way he would have turned down a challenge if the Prince had presented him with one. That was the whole reason he’d spared him, even after he’d threatened to destroy his planet and kill his son.  
  
Piccolo retroactively cringed in indignation at the thought.  
  
Saying he disliked Vegeta was saying very little. Though he’d grown to understand and respect Goku, first as a worthy opponent and then as something akin to a friend, when it came to his decision to spare Vegeta, he had very little trust in his judgment. And he was starting to have little trust in his own. He’d just let the saiyan go. He’d just knowingly let the proud, overconfident, delusional Prince of saiyans get to something that could potentially make him a serious threat again. If Goku had been wrong and the tree had produced fruits, Piccolo wasn’t sure Vegeta wouldn’t have consumed one and took the chance to take his nemesis out once and for all. He would have done it, even if it had meant he would be dooming Earth to certain destruction. He had a spaceship, after all, he could decided to leave everything behind him, if he wished to.  
  
_Why wouldn’t he, after all?_  
  
The Prince had put the whole planet in danger before. He was the one responsible for Cell’s final form. He was the one who’d allowed him to transform. His arrogance was what had doomed them all.  
  
But, more than that, it had been Goku’s fault. He was the one who’d pushed them all down that dangerous slope the moment he’d decided not to use the dragon balls. He’d wanted it all. And he’d wanted all that, he’d put himself and all his friends though it all just to keep Vegeta on the planet.  
  
_But does Vegeta even care for that? No. All he cares about is to become stronger than Goku so that he can have his rematch and beat him. And he doesn’t plan to show the same mercy Goku has showed him. If he wins, it’s the end. All he wants is to beat Goku. So, why waste the chance, when he has a way to become stronger than him right in front of him, ripe for the plucking?_  
  
He gritted his teeth.  
  
_One would think that, after all the training they’ve been through and ascending beyond the level of a super saiyan, it would be impossible not to feel it if those two were to fight. I can’t sense anything like that. If they’re not fighting, then… what are they both doing up there?_  
  
Gohan mumbled slightly in his sleep, turning to the side. His serene sleeping face was a nice distraction from his disturbing trail of thoughts.  
  
The Namekian put his worries aside, focusing instead on keeping watch over his pupil.  
  
  
  
  
  
_Her entire body was flaring with anger._  
  
_Her stupid experiment wasn’t going well, sitting in the lab had been infuriating. Once frustration had gotten to her, her hands had started shaking, her mind had stopped reasoning but she’d refused to stop. And then the damn thing had decided to explode right in her face. She was lucky she had been wearing a mask of she would have lost an eye. Or set fire to her hair. Not that it would have been exceedingly regrettable, considering it probably look awful anyway._  
  
_Bulma had been feeling uncharacteristically ugly for a while. She felt swollen and possibly constipated. Her clothes seemed to fit too tight and her skin and hair seemed to be more greasy than usual, no matter what she did. When she wasn’t chewing a gum, she gnawed at her nails. And to top it all off, there was a warm, tight, stirring coil in the pit of her stomach that just wouldn’t leave her alone._  
  
_After handling the rest of her day so poorly, deciding to resolve that particular issue was probably a bad idea. But she felt too pent up to care._  
  
_“My room. 10 minutes”, she demanded through the intercom._  
  
_The holographic screens were probably showing a face as inviting as her tone. It was a good thing Vegeta was facing in the other direction, one hand behind his back and one on the floor, pushing his weight up with seeming difficulty. Droplets of sweat ran down his sides and fell to the floor as if they’re been made of led. Gravity in the chamber must have been impossibly intense._  
  
_“Not now, woman, I’m training.”_  
  
_Not a tone she was willing to listen to right now._  
  
_“I was working the other day but I had to drop everything and indulge you when you came looking for me, didn’t I?”, she insisted, defiantly._  
  
_“You liked it.”_  
  
Arrogant asshole.  
  
_“You’ll like it too. Now get over here.”_  
  
_“I told you, I’m training. I don’t have time for your stupid whims.”_  
  
_“If you don’t come now, I’ll turn the gravity chamber off. You know I can do it.”_  
  
_“You wouldn’t dare-“_  
  
_Bulma shut the communication off, abruptly. She wasn’t having any of Vegeta’s attitude that day. She accessed her remote control panel and shut the power down._  
  
_It wasn’t long before she heard the Prince’s heavy steps as he stormed to her room. When he got in, he was fuming as she was. He hadn’t bothered washing sweat off his face and chest, nor putting clothes on. He was still wearing a pair of training shorts and the scent of exertion._  
  
_To Bulma’s satisfaction, he also wore a look of astounded surprise the moment he saw her, already naked and confrontational, arms on her hips and head held high in a defiant pose. He staggered. A hint of color showed on his cheeks, and not from anger, this time._  
  
Good _._  
  
_“I warned you.”_  
  
_The saiyan glared at her, nostrils twitching. She could read tension everywhere in the stiffness of his body and a conflicting glimmer of interest in his dark, flashing eyes._  
  
_By that time she’d had plenty of fights with Vegeta to know what kind of emotions confrontation stirred up within him. She could tell when she had already won._  
  
_“Dammit, woman! Do you need it that badly?!”, he growled._  
  
_“You’re lucky I didn’t increase gravity enough to crush you instead of turning it off”, she uttered, drily, pursing her lips. “If you play nice you might be able to convince me to turn it back on.”_  
  
_But of course, Vegeta wasn’t going to play nice._  
  
_He picked her up -not as girls dream to be picked up by their knights, but like a potato sack, flung over his shoulder- and threw her onto bed. Her head spun, but she didn’t complain. The rough treatment was just what she needed right in that moment. Her legs were spread open before she knew it and her breath grew hoarse when the saiyan’s hand started touching in between them._  
  
_“You really needed this, didn’t you?”, the Prince asked, cruelly, as she bucked against his palm._  
  
_“That’s what I call you up here for, isn’t it?”_  
  
_The scientist whined when warm, calloused digits flicked along her lips, finding the abundant wetness that had bloomed within. She didn’t need much more touching and teasing before she was ready to accept them inside. Her hips tilted and her thighs twitched, feeling them curl against her walls, making her gasp._  
  
_Vegeta compensated for the compliance of one of his hands with the other, pinching one of her nipples, hard enough to sting. She squealed and slapped him. Her palm throbbed from the hash blow, he’d barely budged. There was a smirk on his face when he pinned both her hands over her head._  
  
_She didn’t fight against his hold. But she did press a knee against his crotch and cherished the spangled grunt that earned her when she increased the pressure._  
  
_“You are being bitchier than usual today. And not in an attractive way”, the saiyan hissed, his voice deep and raucous._  
  
_“But it’s working, isn’t it?”_  
  
_She could feel him swelling against the rubbing of her thigh._  
  
_“It won’t work forever.”_  
  
_“I beg to differ. You love being kicked around.”_  
  
_“Not as much as you love playing with fire. What exactly do you think will happen if you keep riling me up like this?”_  
  
_“How else can I get your attention, when you keep avoiding me?”_  
  
_“I avoid you because I can tell you’re hormonal. You’re insufferable!”_  
  
_“Then maybe I will stop taking the pill, you asshole! How does that sound?”, she said, surprising herself._  
  
_The Prince understood well what protections were for but he hadn’t been too enthusiastic about using them. He’d agreed to get tested for any possible alien disease he might have had. After the results had been happily inconclusive, their last bag of condoms had been left to expire on the nightstand._  
  
_She couldn’t deny it, as much as she enjoyed letting him finish inside her, she had grown tired of the pill. Even with the superior custom Capsule Corp version, side effects weren’t worth it._  
  
_“If it’ll tone the crazy down, then fine!”, Vegeta rebuked._  
  
_He sounded as exasperated as she felt._  
  
_“Alright, maybe I will!”, she threatened and bluntly yanked the saiyan’s shorts down his thighs, freeing his erection._  
  
_“Fine, then!”_  
  
_“Fine!”_  
  
_She was so aroused she didn’t stop to think about what they’d just said. By the time Vegeta had slipped inside of her and made her whole bed rock under his forceful thrusts, her mind had been tacitly made up._  
  
_Later, with her arms and legs wrapped around the saiyan’s sturdy built, cradling his head against her shoulder and feeling his heat spilling inside of her, her eyes had drifted to the box of pills on her nightstand and found resolve in her decision. A sort of primal, whimsical urge had found its way into her brain…_

 

  
When her hand found nothing but cold sheets, Bulma’s head shot up, almost instinctively. She blinked in confusion, the heaviness of sleep still resting on her head, looking at the empty space beside her in the bed. For a moment, she’d forgotten. Vegeta never stayed afterward. He didn’t sleep in her bed anymore. Or was it she who didn’t let him? She couldn’t remember. It didn’t matter.  
  
She rubbed her eyes, trying to chase some of the tiredness away.  
  
Outside, stars had started to fade. Sunrise had just started to brighten the night sky. The day was on its way, but not quite there yet.  
She forced herself to slip out of her bed and look outside. From her room she could see most part of the yard. The landing strip where her spaceship had been anchored was still empty. Vegeta hadn’t come back. Or not to her back yard, at least. Judging from the time, it couldn’t have been more than four of five hours since he’d left. Still not a worrying amount of time.  
  
She diligently checked the security cameras around the house and then into Trunk’s room. No sings of the saiyan and her precious baby boy was still fast asleep. It wouldn’t have been too long before he’d woken up, demanding her milk.  Nevertheless, the late-night snack from the night before might have bought her some time. And she knew just how to use it.  
  
With a relieved sigh, she let herself fall down on her bed once more, crawling under the sheets, baby monitor in hand. She figured she could slip in a couple more hours of sleep, if luck assisted her. She would have surely heard the spaceship engine when Vegeta deigned to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say for myself about this chapter. I have a mild kink for secondary characters talking about Goku and Vegeta behind their backs ('cause everyone can tell they're super into each other before they even get inside each other *wink wink*)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the read! I'm finding that I quite enjoy writing Bulma. If there's any VegeBul shipper reading this fic, sound off in the comments & let me know if you want more Veggie and Bulma moments! (or let me know if you've spotted the TFS reference)
> 
> Stay tuned: more smutty goodness coming your way next chapter!
> 
> xoxo


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex.  
> That's it.  
> That's the whole chapter.  
> (You're welcome!)

From the moment Ambrosia had seeped into his system, it had been a mere matter of time before he’d caved in. Even so, theough he kept repeating it to himself, Vegeta found himself on his hands and knees far too soon for his liking.  
  
He was bent over Turles’ lap, back arched and hips tilted upwards, his taint and erect sex shamefully exposed. As detrimental as that position was to his pride, the pricking sting of shame was substantially eased by the sweet titillation he was receiving from both sides. The dark saiyan’s fingers were sinking into him, languidly, occasionally pricking the right nerves to make him quiver, the other arm reaching around his hip and thigh, leisurely stroking his length.  
  
Above him, his rival was slowly feeding his length into the renegade’s mouth. The Prince could hear the wet sounds of the pirate’s zealous tongue as he swallowed around the hard shaft. Turles’ own sex stood stiff to attention, poking him in the side. If his erection was distracting, the saiyan didn’t let it show, diligently  sucking the Earth-bound warrior off and fingering his Prince. Expert digits curled and flicked inside him before slipping free of his throbbing flesh and stretch him open.  
  
No doubt Turles was putting on a show, presenting his entrance for the younger saiyan to see.  
  
Goku’s eyes had been drifting from the snug fit of the dark saiyan’s lips around him to his rival’s rear. The swashing and plashing of the soft, velvet tongue and the memory of Vegeta’s tightness overlapped in his mind until he found himself cherishing one while craving the other.  
Obsidian eyes fluttered open to glance at him, obliging meekness forsaking dark features to be replaced by a mischievous glimmer. Turles let his length go with a lewd ‘pop’, taking his time to kiss and suck down to his base, dragging his tongue across his tender sack, making the younger warrior tremble and sigh. He flashed him a conspiratorial smirk before bending down.  
  
Vegeta whimpered when Turles moved. Now both bronze hands cupped his buttocks, spreading them open. Cool air tickled his gaping opening making him clench. A deep, husky chuckle followed.  
  
The renegade’s eyes were on Goku as he brought his face down, licking across the Prince’s scar down to his tailbone and then downwards still. Vegeta shivered under his brazen tongue. His kiss was wet and deep, the noise of his lurid and vulgar, but it did the trick. The Prince was arching his back and Goku’s eyes were clouding with hunger, his sex throbbing with a mighty need, like a starving man faced with a feast he wasn’t allowed to attend.  
  
_Don’t look at me like that, Kakarot. Do I look like someone who’d keep your share of pleasure from you when all I want it to see you take it?_  
  
Turles lifted his head from the Prince’s hindquarters, a bronze arm reaching around the younger warrior’s hips to pull him forth. He shot him an indulgent glance before taking his shaft into his mouth again, the gentle press of his hand spurring him forth until he’d completely disappeared into his throat. The renegade took the chance to cup a generous feel of the saiyan’s backside as he let his tongue work him magic. He chastised him enough and then let him go with a gasp, turning his attentions to the man below him.  
  
The dark saiyan had both his lovers whimper and gasp in turn as he granted them the pleasures of his mouth to one and then the other until they were both quivering and starving for more.  
  
“Go on, Kakarot. I’ve warmed him up nicely for you”, Turles surging to claim the saiyan’s lips, letting him taste the flesh of his Prince on his breath.  
  
Goku was looking downwards, seemingly unable or unwilling to avert his eyes from the offering. Bronze hands cupped sculpted ivory perfection. The dark saiyan coaxed him, lowering himself over his prize. Obsidian eyes watched closely as he pushed in, slowly, exhaling a sigh of relief. His rival’s pink-flushed flesh seemed to bloom for him. He gawked at the taunt stretch of that magnificent rim of muscle. Tension rippled along his shaft, feeling his lover’s insides twitch around him as he hilted himself inside.  
  
“I bet he’s even tighter than you…”, the renegade murmured, staring at the place where the two saiyans joined.  
  
His voice made Goku shiver. Something in his tone spoke of the straining appetite he was about to sate for the second time around.  
  
“Oh, Kakarot, look how lucky you are”, Turles carried on, his hands running over Vegeta’s buttocks, groping well-rounded firmness; his dark hands, the perfect frame for the pale, heart-shaped fullness of the Prince’s backside. “Doesn’t it make you want to pay your respects to such beauty?”  
  
Vegeta tried to turn and shoot a disapproving glance at the dark saiyan but found it impossible to go through with it once his rival moved again. Though the angle wasn’t quite right, the sensation was still enough to make him gasp. The warrior had but grazed his sweet spot and left his body tingling.  
  
“That’s it, Kakarot. Give it to him good.”  
  
Powerful hips surged forward, rolling motion rippling through golden, chiseled perfection as he thrust into him. A second set of hands held slender hips, thumbs pressing into pale skin almost reverently, steadying him. Vegeta was soon choking on his breath as the stroke of his thrusts deepened. He fought against the trembling of his limbs to push himself up, seeking the angle that, he knew, would have taken away form him the last shreds of control he still had on his vocal chords. A hard task, when his head spun and swam in ambrosial daze.  
  
Warm, strong arms were around him, enfolding him and sustaining his weight. He didn’t need to look to know it was Turles helpfully holding him up and lavishing his shoulders and neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses. Rough hands were caressing his chest, teasing his nipples to no end. He was glad the renegade’s mouth was too busy trailing the muscles of his back to comment on the raucous sounds that escaped his throat once his body tilted the right way and pleasure shot through his insides like a lightning bolt, sudden and intense. He was even glad he was too inebriated to care about his voice anymore. His rival felt unbearably good as he moved inside him, his body clenched around his shaft as if not to let it go and opened up effortlessly to welcome it back in.  
  
The younger warrior was picking up his pace now, plunging into him with growing enthusiasm. His hands pulled him back to meet he firm press of his groin, closing the space between their bodies faster and faster. The smacking of their hips as they met grew louder.  
  
Goku was finding it equally hard to keep his own voice down. His restraint was slowly slipping away with every second that passed. Ambrosia ran thick in his veins, inebriating him. He’d drank the aphrodisiac directly from Turles’ mouth, his kisses had left him intoxicated. Even after gorging himself on it, he found that his desire for it had only increased. The sensation of pure ecstasy rippling through him was almost too much to bear. His body kept moving nevertheless, greedily chasing the tight heat of his rival’s body over and over again. His eyes were cast downwards, glued to the place where his pulsing length disappeared into flushed flesh. More erotic than welcoming tightness, it was the sight of pale, perfect hips pushing backwards into him, begging for more, that set his body aflame. A plea he was all too willing to oblige. He threw his head back with a long moan, carelessly letting himself go to chase the glorious feeling his lover’s body so lavishly offered.  
  
Vegeta only noticed Turles wasn’t holding him up anymore when he fell onto his elbows again, his lover’s hard thrusts rocking his body mercilessly. He lifted his gaze up to see the dark saiyan sitting in front of him, looking as desperately aroused as he felt, scarred chest heaving and his hard, swollen sex throbbing between his legs. The plump mushroom-head weeped, strained, engorged veins fluttered beneath flushed skin. His bronze hand was stroking up and down the thick shaft, coating it with crimson sap, which made it look all the more appealing. He looked up. Obsidian eyes locked with his own, the lust in them, a dead ringer of his own.  
  
“For someone getting positively stuffed as you are, you’re looking quite hungry, Vegeta”, Turles befittingly noted, his voice low and husky with desire, “Maybe I can help quenching your appetite.”  
  
The renegade spread his legs for him and, for once, he didn’t mind having been caught looking. The Prince shot him a burning glare, nevertheless.  
  
“Put your innuendos where my teeth are”, he dared him in a hiss and saw the hair of the dark saiyan’s tail stand to an end.  
  
That was all the invitation Turles needed to bring his hips forth. Vegeta’s mouth rushed to his crotch threateningly fast, making the renegade jolt. As, promised, the Prince did let him feel his teeth first, ripping a strangled sound out of him. Harsh kisses ravaged his groin, dragging across his base, leaving him gasping. Turles’s conscience dangled at the edge of uneasiness, feeling arousal sweet within him despite the threat of ivory fangs. The Prince could have bitten his cock clean off, for all he cared, nothing was going to spoil the sweet promise of seeing his fantasies fulfilled.  
  
_I have been waiting to ravish this smug, arrogant mouth of yours for so long, Vegeta. Today is the day my patience is rewarded at last._  
  
The dark saiyan was nearly foaming at the mouth in anticipation. There was nothing standing between him and his prize but the heat of the Prince’s breath.  
  
Vegeta was too far gone to even bother dissimulating his lust. He wanted the other saiyan’s shaft in his mouth. He yearned to feel stretched and filled from both ends. He reached out, entrusting his weight to just his elbow, grasped the base of the renegade’s sex and licked along the shaft, all the way to the tip, before sinking down on it, tongue outstretched and jaws open wide.  
  
“Just as I thought, Vegeta…”, Turles exhaled an exhilarated breath, looking down at the man between his thighs, “You look beautiful with your lips around my cock.”  
  
The Prince’s grip grew as unkind as his glare. Nothing he hadn’t expected, nothing he hadn’t been looking forward too.  
  
The corners of his mouth lifted upwards, head reclined backwards as he dared to lean into that warm mouth. His hips canted slightly against the other saiyan’s lips and he let out a rapturous sigh, feeling him suck and swallow around him. Now that he had those indulgent lips wrapped around his length he had to reconsider his assumptions about the Prince.  
  
_If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’ve been practicing, Vegeta. Was it Napa? Or was Raditz the lucky bastard? For the longest time I thought **I** was their dirty little secret and now I find out it was **you** all along…_  
  
Turles suddenly felt like singing. He decided it was better to keep those thoughts to himself for the time being, focusing instead on the greedy pleasure blooming in his loins.  
  
The Prince moaned onto him. The throat that welcomed him vibrating with smothered sounds of desperate enjoyment that made Turles shiver. The dark saiyan raised his eyes to see Goku looking at him, watching as he got sucked off. He shot him a lop-sided grin, eyes half-lidded, running a hand in the Prince’s hair. A gesture that was entirely not as casual as it looked.  
  
The warrior’s dark eyes flickered with a spark of interest. The renegade let out a soft, airy chuckle.  
  
_Jealous, Kakarot? I wonder of which one of us, though…_  
  
Whatever had flicked within the Earth-bound saiyan drove him to thrust harder and faster. The smacking of flesh against flesh turned harsh and loud. The Prince’s buttocks bounced with every forceful bump. Goku was loosing himself in the feeling, hands digging in his rival’s hips hard enough to bruise. The other’s body shook with the strength of his thrusts.  
  
Vegeta felt his knees slowly sliding apart, slipping in sap. The hand tucked between his legs had to forsake his aching erection to sustain his weight. The loss of stimulation was regrettable yet not entirely lamentable.  His neglected sex bobbed with every motion, dipping in the Ambrosia pooling underneath him and slapping against his stomach. Viscous sap encased his groin in thick, saccharine heat. The younger warrior was leaning over him now, pounding him just at the right angle to send thrills of pure ecstasy coursing him. He all but knocked the breath out of him. The heavy shaft filling his mouth didn’t help to relieve his straining lungs. Vegeta was choking on his own moans but never relented, if not for catching his breath in sharp gasps. All to Turles’ immense enjoyment.  
  
The dark saiyan rolled his hips wantonly, low, fervent groans resounding deep within his chest. His locked eyes with Goku once more. The younger warrior looked magnificent, single-mindedly engrossed in his own pleasure and working so greedily for it. That was it, the appetite Turles had wanted to kindle inside him finally starting to break loose. Turles reached out, grasping his shoulder. The other picked up on his thoughts. Their mouths clashed together, lips and teeth and tongues voraciously seeking each other in between hoarse grunts and pants. The renegade felt his sex hilt itself completely within the Prince’s throat as he was pulled forth. He almost came too when he felt Goku moan his stuttering orgasm into his mouth.  
  
He let him go with a smirk and watched as he pulled the Prince’s body up against his own, hips still rolling against his lover, riding out the waves of his climax. Drool ran down Vegeta’s chin, his mouth agape, chest heaving. His untouched sex throbbed visibly, hard and swollen against his lower stomach. One pale hand reached back, burying itself in the warrior’s dark mop. The Prince didn’t quite plead, but the tugging at the other’s hair was close to be something more desperate than just demanding.  
  
Goku’s hands ran across the pale, sculpted body, rapturously, stroking the scarred chest and taunt, chiseled muscle before diving downwards. He grasped the base of his weeping sex. Turles surged forth too, reaching for his Prince’s needy erection with a sweet surprise.  
Vegeta’s eyes snapped open.  
  
Turles had gathered a small, yet not flowered blossom from a vine and guided his Prince’s length into the tightly-wound spirally coil of its luscious petals. The bud overflowed with thick, odorous sap and felt like velvet around him. Only Bulma had ever felt so silken wet. Vegeta decided to blame the vicious substance for those intrusive thoughts.  
  
His back arched and he sucked in air through his teeth, exhaling a heavy, voluptuous sigh.  
  
“ _Fuck_ …”  
  
“Feels nice, doesn’t it, Vegeta?”, the renegade purred into his ear, squeezing around his length and pumping it faster, making him quiver.  
  
A hand slipped around the back of his head and fisted his hair. The dark saiyan let himself be pulled forth, burying his head against the saiyan’s throat, licking along the length of it and nipping behind his ear, knowing that Kakarot was doing the same thing on the other side.  
  
_So that’s how the young Prince likes it, huh? Caught between two third-class and having nothing to do but sit back and get serviced… how fitting!_  
  
At that point, it had all but abandoned his weight into his rival’s embrace, head resting on his strong shoulder, sitting on his lap, feeling warm spilt overflow around the thick shaft stretching him open.  
  
Goku was still buried deep inside of him, softening, yet not quite flaccid. When he felt his lover’s flesh spasm and tighten around him he ground himself against him, groaning in the crook of his neck. Even after keening so fiercely, pleasure still washed over him in waves. Vegeta still felt so good around him he felt he never wanted to pul out.  
  
His hand gently fondled his lover’s sack and felt it tighten, harbinger of the Prince’s impending orgasm. Turles could feel it coming too and picked up the pace, jerking the warrior off faster, having him heaving and squirming between their bodies.  
  
Vegeta hit his climax hard, with a breathless cry, pulling both his lovers close as his body shook and slacked. He released in stuttering spurts into the velvety coil of the bud Turles was still helpfully sliding along his overstimulated shaft.  
  
“Thaaat’s it, Prince. Let it all out”, the renegade purred, tracing his collarbone with his mouth.  
  
“Seven hells…”  
  
If it hadn’t been for Goku’s arms holding him up he would have slumped on the ground. His strength had left him the moment his seed had and he felt heavy relaxation wash over his limbs in waves. His hold on the others’ hair loosened and he let his arms down as he steadied his breath.  
  
“Would you look at this, Kakarot. Do you think we milked him dry already?”  
  
The Prince’s eyelids fluttered open. Turles was holding the sopping bud up to his face, satisfaction plainly written on his face. He examined the slow trickle of sap and semen dripping from the disheveled coil of petals with alarming interest. His gaze darted towards his, a mischievous glimmer in his dark eyes. Vegeta immediately knew what idea had crossed his mind.  
  
“That is sick.”  
  
The renegade grinned widely as he brought his face closer to the abused blossom.  
  
“Are you not going to tell me to stop?”  
  
But Vegeta’s mouth stayed obstinately shut and his gaze fixed. He wasn’t about to be intimidated. Not when he secretly hungered for what was about to happen.  
  
Then, with a lascivious look and a defiant smirk, Turles made it happen, lifting the bud over his mouth and letting its juices drip into his awaiting jaws, tongue outstretched. He purposefully let some trickle down his chin and chest, just for show.  
  
“You’re absolutely revolting”, Vegeta commented, once the dark saiyan opened his mouth for him, proudly showing the pool of sap and semen gathering behind his teeth.  
  
“And _you_ are absolutely delicious”, was the renegade’s reply, followed by an obnoxious licking of his lips. “In fact, I think Kakarot wants seconds.”  
  
Vegeta turned his head in time to see the dark saiyan suck the bud dry and surge forth to kiss his rival over his shoulder. He heard the wet noise of his essence being passed from mouth to mouth and Goku’s groan right against his ear and knew he should not have enjoyed hearing it as much as he did.  
  
_Turles keeps finding any excuse to feed him more of his damned drugs_ , he ruminated, feeling his rival’s body grow slack and relaxed, pulling him to lie down on the ground alongside him. T _his isn’t good_.  
  
Goku finally slipped out of him as he settled down. Vegeta flinched at the loss, feeling himself leaking. He tried to pay it no mind. He turned his head to the side to watch his rival. They were both lying with their backs on the ground. Goku’s arm was around his shoulders, giving his head a place to rest on. His eyes were closed, his breathing slightly heavier than usual. His mouth was smeared with crimson, glossy lips parted slightly. He looked appeased and relaxed. But Vegeta could tell it wouldn’t have lasted long.  
  
He weakly reached out and felt his chest. The slow, powerful drumming of his heartbeat had picked up. It was only a slight shift, but he knew what would have ensued.  
  
At his touch, Goku turned to him too, his eyes fluttering open to look at him. He appeared dazed, his pupils still wide and dark.  
  
The youth had just swallowed a whole mouthful of Ambrosia. It was a matter of time before the grateful, sated look in his eyes would have turned to turbid, primal need once more. To his own dismay, he felt a sense of yearning anticipation at the thought.  
  
“We’ll never get off this pathetic excuse for a planet at this rate”, he murmured beneath his teeth, sounding both disheartened and meekly resigned to his fate.  
  
“You’re not. Not until I have gotten my dues.”  
  
Both saiyans looked downwards. Turles had crawled towards Goku one more and lifted one of the warrior’s legs. His hungry gaze fell in between thick, muscular thighs, appreciatively. His dark, pulsing shaft twitched with interest.  
  
“You don’t get to decide that for us”, the younger warrior let out, lazily, as the renegade longingly stroked his  thighs up to his groin.  
“You’re not my prisoners, Kakarot. I’m not going to keep you against you will, just as long as you will want to.” His tone was cocksure as he lubed his length up with an abundant coat of sap. “Though, naturally, by the end of this you will want to stay.”  
  
“That’s not for you to say”, Goku retorted, glancing at him through half-lidded eyes. He made no move to rebel against the dark saiyan’s hands as he pushed his legs up against his body, leaving him completely exposed to his ravenous gaze. “I’m going to get out of here, Turles.”  
  
“We’ll see about that”, the pirate purred dismissively, lining his erection with the warrior’s entrance and shooting him a lustful glance, “But not before I have you again.”  
  
With that, he slid home, and the youth’s body arched below him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy pride month! Is there a better time than this to post unadulterated smut on the internutz? (hint: it's a rhetorical question)


End file.
